Infinite Stratos Blade
by L33t Horo
Summary: Shirou Emiya was trying to go to school, since his old one was badly damaged and thus had to take an exam, however he accidentaly came across an IS and managed to activate it... now he is being shipped to the IS academy
1. Chapter 1

Infinity Stratos Blades

An Infinite Stratos/Fate Stay night fanfic

Chapter 1: Diversion from the path chosen by a hero... a single man in an all-female school?!

Point of view from Emiya Shiro

I should be angry, I should be outraged, even a bit worried... but considering the stat in luck that Archer had... E rank at that... maybe this was his petty way of getting revenge on me...

You see, I was going to do some entrance exams for high school since the one we used to go was destroyed due to the grail war... but...

I went into the wrong room, and in it was...

"An IS unit? What is something like that doing here?" I asked myself as I looked at it.

Well it was odd, but I didn't think anything wrong so I decided to do something really stupid, just another stupid thing I did in the long line of stupid things I done.

I decided to analyze it... I had to admit why it was that it only responded to women and not man.

Due to that factor the 'value' of women skyrocketed, it was not wrong to say that women where now MORE important than men now.

So I analyzed it thoroughly, normally I shouldn't be able to do so, the IS while being a weapon it's a 'machine that kills' and thus it was not a simple tool but rather a 'computer that controls the machine that can kill' and thus I couldn't comprehend it to the intimate level that I could with simple weapons and noble phantasms.

So I was struck out of my analysis of the IS when I heard a scream "OH MY GOD! THE IS... IT'S REACTING TO A MAN!"

Archer... your E rank luck... sucks.

**Emiya Residence**

Rin's eye was twitching.

"L... let me get this straight" she said as she heard the details of what had happened.

"You went to a exam placement for high school, and you accidentally enter a room that had one of those IS thingies... you decide to analyze it and now because people found out that you made it react to you, you are now being shipped to a school, a school for IS pilots?" she said.

Rider was in a corner reading a book, thank heaven's Sakura was upstairs still recovering from her ordeal.

"Y... yes?" I answered.

Rin shivered

"Ahahahah... I...I... Y... you...A... AGAIN... wait... I must compose myself" she said as he took a deep breath just to continue laughing at my predicament as she smacked the table repeatedly.

"R... Rin..." I said with a pained expression.

"Only you... only you could have such a bad luck for this to happen... but it's a good thing they didn't attribute your activating of the IS to magecraft,

"The thing is... the IS academy... is a girls only school" I said

"So? What's the problem? Is not like you never been with beautiful women before" she said with a smirk as she twisted a lock of her dark hair. And then gave a look to Rider who was absorbed into her reading.

"Is not you two I am worried about... is what Sakura could do... I don't think I want to see another Dark Sakura episode" I said.

Rider, Rin and Shiro collectively shivered.

"No... that... that would be horrible..." Rin said.

"So... I will tell her I am going to a boarding school a bit far?" I said

"Agreed" Rin and Rider said at one.

"And Ilya?" I asked.

She is still delicate after nearly bring me back... my body was breaking down for going over my limit with my magecraft... I would have died, I should have died... however it appears that Saber... or rather Dark Saber had done me a parting gift.

Avalon in my body... she returned her prana to it, healing me... allowing my body to regenerate and bring me back to life... and thus being able to fight Kotomine and kill the son of a bitch using th Azoth dagger given to me by Rin, the dagger was given to her by Kotomine who in turn was given by Rin's father to him... which Kotomine used to kill Rin's father.

It was... a complicated chain of events. 

Shirou packed the essentials for his 'extended trip'. He went to Sakura's room to bid her farewells.

After it was all said and done the problem was with Ilya... he wanted to be with his adoptive sister, he was responsible for her now that she had been casted out as a failure due to the failed Heaven's Feel ritual, not to mention that she was the daughter of his adoptive father, ironically she was the eldest sister she was currently 20 years old.

Regardless he said his goodbyes... he had to use a LOT of prana not to get sucked into doing what she wanted due to her mystic eyes of compulsion.

After sealing Ilya away until the move they all said their heartfelt goodbyes (after a farewell sex with Rin)... Shiro was going to IS academy next morning.

Ilya and Taiga where both crying, one because she would miss her 'onii-san' and the other would miss her personal chef.

**The next morning (point of view will change to second person)**

"Ok, I am Yamada Maya, this class vice-instructor, I'm looking forward to the year ahead everyone~" the teacher introduced herself.

Shirou was uncomfortable... all the eyes where on him.

Why?

He was the only man in the class.

"kun... Emiya-kun" Yamada sensei called out.

"Oh... sorry... yes..." Shirou said as he stood up.

"My name is Emiya Shirou, please take care of me" he introduced himself.

Another person came in... this was another woman, but the way she carried herself... her walk was that of a seasoned soldier.

"o... Orimura-sensei, did you meeting end already?" Maya said.

"yes, sorry to make you greet the class" Orimura said.

The whole class was taken by her, she was apparently beloved by all the girls here... an quite frankly it was scaring him.

After the introductions they were given an IS manual to learn how to pilot the thing, it was hard for Shirou since he was more used to the tried but true trial by error methodology.

After a good while the class moved on to another topic.

"At this time I will explain the specialties of each of the parts used in a mission... but before that, we need to decide a class representative for the class exhibition that takes place in 2 weeks" Orimura said.

"YES! I vote for Shiro-kun" a girl said**.**

"uh... UH!? Me?!" Shirou said in shock, he never was selected for things like this, he used to help the class reps, and student council, but was never actively working with them.

"Wait a minute... I don't..." but it was overruled...

"I CANNOT ACCEPT THIS!" another female voice called out.

Shirou turned around, "I CAN'T AGREE WITH A SELECTION PROCESS LIKE THIS! FIRST OF ALL HAVING A MAN BE OUR CLASS REPRESENTATIVE IS AN EMBARRASMENT! ARE YOU ASKING I, CECILIA ALCOTT TO BEAR THIS HUMILIATION FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR!?" she said as she walked down the class.

Shirou sighed... he hated dealing with this kind of people, even more if they were females.

Due to the over inflation of the worth of women, her ego was over inflated due to it, no doubt.

"I don't wish to brag but I was the only one who defeated the evaluator at the entrance exam, I am an elite, among the elites. There is no one else better than me, a representative from England, who's more fit to fulfill the position" the girl said.

"You are talking about the combat exam?" Shirou asked.

"Of course, what else would I talk about it?" the girl asked.

"I also defeated the examinator" Shirou said.

Defeated the examinator was an understatement. He had dominated the whole battle, he had manipulated the area and placed the peace of the battle.

Onimura had since then taken an active interest on Shirou.

"Wh...!? YOU ALSO DEFEATED AN EXAMINATOR?!" she said as she pointed her finger at Shirou.

"ah... calm down, it wasn't that big a deal" Shirou said trying to placate her.

"I can't stay calm after hearing that! I came all the way to this island country only to be compared to a monkey from the east... I can't bear that humiliation!" Cecilia said in rage.

"But, England is an island country too... you can't really talk much about Japan if you say something like that" Shirou said countering Cecilia's rant with cool logic.

It was like someone had physically slapped Cecilia

"WHAT!? Y-Y-Y YOU!? HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT MY HOME COUNTRY!?" She yelled and then slammed her hands on his desk.

"I challenge you to a duel" she said with her cool dark eyes.

"Are you sure? You might end regretting it... I fought with a British warrior before... and that warrior trained me very well... and by the way you look... it will be a short fight, you don't hold a candle to the one who showed me how to fight" Shirou said, his eyes where sharp and cold.

The teacher Onimura was looking at it sharply... those eyes.

It was not the one of a foolish and tough boy, no... they where calm and collected, burning with an inner fire.

This boy was a bloodied warrior, even his aura he was emanating could be felt as such.

"Enough you two... since you want to do it this way... the duel between you two will happen on Monday, one week from today, it will be after class at the arena, both of you prepare yourself"

Shirou stayed after class, he was looking at book as he read it cover to cover, however it would be better if he could just analyze the machine, that way he could understand it much better than reading it.

Maya-sensei came over to Shirou "oh, before I forget here, this is a key to your room, they gave you a room that was available" she then told him what room it would be.

"uhmm... 1023...1024...1025... 1025 uh? This is it" with the key Shirou opened the door.

"Wow... that is impressive, this room looks better than some business hotel" Shirou said. Then he noticed a shinai.

"_Shinai? Someone knew about my practice at home?_" Shirou thought.

Even the bed was soft.

He laid on the bed, he was so tired due to nerves and his peculiar situation.

"is someone there?" a voice called out "Oh... you must be my new roomate... let's take care of each other for this year... sorry I am not properly dressed... I am Shinonono Ho..." the girl said as she finally realized just WHO was in the room.

"Urk..." she gasped

"Ermm... h... hello?" Shirou said nervously

"D... DON'T LOOK!" she said as she swung down the shinai and attacked.

Shirou dodged her attacks, they where fast, really fast for human, fortunately he had fought beings beyond human kind... and thus managed to dodge her attacks by inches.

And this is how Shirou got to know his new roommate.

**A few beatings later**

"I... I see, I am sorry I acted wrongly" Shinonono apologized, she had not been informed beforehand WHO was going to be her roommate, and he was not informed he would have one.

"Oh dear... I am so sorry" Shinonono apologized.

"is ok... it could be worst... I also wish to apologize... the attack was uncalled for" she said.

"D... did you ask for this arrangement?" she asked.

"No... I did not, to be honest I was not told about it and I wish to apologize for me imposing"

Shirou set up shop and got the book he was assigned to read.

The thickness of the book he had to memorize in a week was rather thick... so thick in fact that it was like the last book from Harry Potter.

"_If I could be with an IS I could analyze the inner working and probably learn to use it better than by just reading this stupid book_" Shirou thought.

Time passed by and Shirou managed to get into a garage that had IS in there for repairs and the like and learned the inner workings as he saw the mechanics work with the machines as wel as steal a glance at the inner working using his eyes and using structural analysis on it... he was shocked by the sheer power the core could develop.

**At class**

Orimura-sensei approached Shirou and told him that due to there being no IS units at school that he would be given his own personal one.

Everyone was jealous...

"Ah... Orimura-sensei, might I be able to speak to you after class please?" Shirou said as he looked at her seriously.

She nodded.

**After class**

"Very well Shirou... speak" she said

"I have some... recommendations for my IS... would it be feasible for me to have input on it?" Shirou asked hopefully.

"It is not unheard of... but I can try to accommodate something" she said

"I have made some sketches and weapons that I would like to have on the IS... I hope it's not much" he said

She flipped through the pages, the design was well tough of and the specifications was a tad unusual but still feasible.

"I will give these to the geeks at the lab... they will have a field day with these specs" she said.

Shirou also learned that the IS had somewhat of sentience, it learned about the wearer and his like sand dislikes as well as protected the user.

The fact that it was somewhat sentient unnerved Shirou a bit.

"Shinonono-san, might I bother you for a small favor?" Shirou asked

"Uh... ye-yes?"

"Might you help me learn how to pilot the IS?" Shirou said.

**Kendo Dojo**

"Haaa!" Shinonono struck hard at him while he defended himself with practiced ease, he blocked to block dodged to doge and moved with mechanical precision, not a single wasted move.

She was shocked, for a man to be this strong.

He was very strong, and not only that but skilled... too much.

While she won the kendo tournaments last year, and blew the competition... this boy simply was terribly skilled and strong.

"W...wow... you are very skilled" Shinonono said in awe.

"The same could be said about you... I haven't been worked out by someone else like that in ages" Shirou said.

However Shirou was not even winded, he meant what he said, but it still hurt her pride...

"That is rather cruel to say when you don't even have a sweat on you" Shinonono said.

"Sorry... but it is true... you are really strong" Shirou said.

After their practice they took turns on the shower as they have worked out a schedule.

A few days later after leaning some basics of the IS system... it was time

"Shirou-kun... your IS has arrived" Maya-sensei said.

He went to the hangar with Shinonono.

"This is your IS? It looks a bit... lacking?" Shinonono.

"Yes... it's just enough... I don't want too much protection, I am looking for mobility and stability" Shirou explained**.**

"And the colors?" she asked**.**

"A way to pay homage to a person who helped me mold myself to the person that I am today" Shirou said as he placed a hand on the IS.

The IS was designed in the looks of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA.

The colors, the design... just enough protection, but overwhelming skill and movement, lethality, aesthetics were the least in the list.

"Good luck Emiya-san" she said with a nod.

"Don't worry I will win" Shirou said, his posture changed, he gave his back to the machine and it assemble itself around him.

"Trace... on" with that he analyzed the machine even more than anyone could.

The machine... it was the best thing someone could ask... it could do anything he asked for... and more... he could even fly with this...

"Hurry up Emiya... we don't have much time to use the Arena" the teacher informed him.

"Ahh... I am ready" Shirou said.

"here is some info on Cecilia's IS unit" Maya-sensei said as the info appeared in front of Shirou's face.

"_Long range uh... I see_" Shirou though

"_Trace on... reinforce material composition... trace off_" With that his IS was twice as strong all parts where reinforced to work even better and resist more attacks not to mention mobility and strength of the machine.

As he got into the arena he calmed himself down, he would teach this upstart girl not to underestimate people regardless of gender.

"Are you ready to forfeit?" Cecilia said haughtily.

"Be quiet and get ready" Shirou said as he went to his Wrought Iron Magus mode...

"I am the bone of my sword" he said**.**

His brain calmed down, his muscles relaxed, he reinforced his own body as well as the machine.

His calm and cool demeanor unnerved Cecilia.

The blast of the alarm to start the match went out, she flew way out of Shirou's supposedly range.

"TAKE THIS YOU BRUTE!" she yelled as she shot lasers out of her primary weapon.

Shirou stood still,shifting his body slightly avoiding the attack.

He took a large bow that materialized in front of him.

He took a special arrow and knocked it he reinforced the arrow and shot it.

The arrow flew fast and true as it struck her IS taking down 100 shield energy units down.

Shirou then moved fast he was able to jump and floated in the air... the IS was enabling him to fly!

This was a new venue of combat, but nonetheless he adapted... two swords appeared on his hands, they where a reproduction of Kanshou and Bakuya, the swords had been made and treated to resist laser beams and bullets.

He deflected her beams and dodged a laser on his back due to him using the polished surface of Bakuya to check his six.

She was using her 'tears' to attack from all around, independent drones that attacked in all directions.

With someone else she might have overwhelmed them.

However Shirou was used to fighting against the odds.

And thus when pushed like this, it was just another day for him, specially since this girl was not used to the horrors of war, never once seeing death.

Cecilia was good at long range, very good, but her skills, compared to his own was laughable.

Shirou closed in, his speed was overwhelming hers, he used melee attacks, his own strength and skill overwhelmed her, her sniping was canceled due to tactics Shirou used, he wouldn't allow her to back away and thus closed in fast as he attacked fiercely.

"GYAH!" she shouted as Shirou continued his barrage of attacks.

Cecilia then broke away and fired a barrage of missilesthat came from her unit.

Shirou rushed in as he dodged the missiles by a hairs breath, he was using economy of motion to doge everything. It was very... beastly reaction and strength.

Shirou reached her, he used his blades to cut her rifle.

With a body blow he threw her into the ground, the impact of the ground against her was lessened by the IS's shields, but Shirou had landed nearly a second later putting his twin blades on her trough.

Cecilia was shivering in fright, she wanted to speak but couldn't, the sheer pressure he was exuding against the young girl who thought she could just bully her way trough anything due to some misplaced sense of superiority was unable to speak at all, her breath was being stolen by this man who had dominated her.

"Trough your actions, you shamed yourself, your own ego thinking I would not be able to match you in combat, you mocked me and now you are at my mercy, yet still are arrogant enough to not recognize your loss... how contemptible" Shirou said "You shamed your country with your arrogant actions, take this loss and rethink your way of thinking, don't underestimate your opponent, regardless of IS or gender."

With that he de-materialized his blades and turned around. Her shield energy readings where on 0

"W... WINNER EMIYA SHIROU!" Maya-sensei said on the speakers.

Shirou felt empty, this was not a fight he could feel good of winning. It wasn't a demi god, a heroic spirit or a counter guardian, it was just a little girl with an overinflated ego with a deadly machine... one that she couldn't use to it's full capabilities, since she had never been in a bloody struggle of survival.

As he got into the hangar Chifuyu-sensei was looking cross at him, her eyes was glaring daggers.

"We need to talk... a lot, you have a lot of explaining to do" she said sounding cross.

Chapter end


	2. Chapter 2

Infinity Stratos Blades

An Infinite Stratos/Fate Stay night fanfic

Chapter 2: Conversations/Interrogations

Point of view is from Shirou's perspective.

"_This is bad, really bad... no, this is beyond that, I did too much... it's obvious that I, a regular person wouldn't be able to move or attack that way, yet my combat skill was beyond what is acceptable for a regular person, and thus I was an anomaly...and she was a veteran warrior... of course she would notice my skill level being higher that what it should, not only that but he didn't like how I picked her student's defense in such a way" _Iwas nervous, but steeled myself as I was being led to a private room.

She pulled herself a chair and looked at me, I simply stared at her, in a battle like this, the first one to loose it's nerve would lose.

It seemed she was just as obstinate then me.

I smirked, if you want to get out of a situation it would be best to act like a bit of an asshole, ergo... I channeled a bit of my inner Archer.

"It seems that IS pilots are not all talk... if anything you seem to have sharp eyes... Orimura-sensei" I said.

Chifuyu glared even more.

"So... talk then, unless it is important you are wearing down on the important time I have to learn more about piloting the IS and other classwork" I said as I stood back up, however she grabbed my wrist.

"This conversation is FAR from over... so now SIT DOWN" she said as she glared at me.

I rose an eyebrow, "Oh? For someone who can recognize my skill is it very good idea to provoke me?" I said as I used the same dismissing tone that Archer used with me.

She glared even more, she was gritting her teeth, her eyes held the promise of infinite violence she would enact on me should I push too far

"Relax... I am not here to fight you, unless you want to... but even then, even if you have more experience with an IS I have more combat experience, and my skill is higher than yours, so that would leave you with tactics... but you don't know my tactical abilities, so now we are on a stalemate, you want information, that much is certain, however I am under no obligation on telling you anything, my skills an abilities are something I learned on my own, outside of IS environment, ergo there is nothing I **wish** to say" I said with a smirk.

"You..." she growled, her teeth where grinding against each other, her eyes showing promise of lots of violence should I push too far.

"now then... I believe this pointless talk is over, so I will be leaving, I am sure you have much work to do, with grading papers and the like" I said as I left.

The second the door closed I could have sworn a chair had just slammed against it.

I relaxed my muscles... and shivered, dealing with forceful women like that was horrible for my continued health, I could tolerate Rin and her teasing, as well as Ilya's but this woman was something else.

I was SOOO lucky I had Archer's memories still in my mind. His dealing with people like this REALLY helped.

"_Still tough... this shaved a good few years from my lifespan_" I thought as I gasped for air.

Anyways I had to go and take a shower.

Shinonono-san would be done with it by now.

**End of first person point of view**

"Shinonono-san... I am coming in..." Shirou said as he knocked on the door 3 times

Shirou entered the room, Shinonono was wearing a beautiful yukata that suited her, her asian features enhanced her beauty.

However Shirou was used to things like this... "Oh, you are done with the shower, that's good I will be using it" Shirou said as he went into the shower.

"ah... y...yes... do go on" Shinonono said.

Shirou took his clothes out... and stepped in... in his wrist was the gauntlet he received that served as a 'housing' for his IS unit.

"_I should call Rin when I can_" Shirou said as he looked at his gauntlet, it reminded him very much of the decorations that Archer had on his arms.

"_Who would thought that this is also a communication device" _Shirou thought "_However... I have to be careful with what I say... this device... it is also monitoring me_"

After showering... he then changed and left to take a walk, he had a few good hours till curfew.

"Call... Tohsaka Rin" he said as he felt silly of using this machine like this.

"Oh... yes... Tohsaka Residence, Tohsaka Rin speaking" a voice said.

"A Rin... it's me... Shirou" he said

"Shirou... what are you doing calling so early... something happened already?" Rin said.

"Well... not really I was just calling to check up on you... you still someone important to me afterall" Shirou said.

"I... Idiot... how can you say such shameful things so easily" Rin said

"How are things at home?" Shirou asked

"Well.. we had a little problem with Sakura nearly going Dark... after the news" Rin said as she laughed nervously.

"Well as long as you are all ok" Shirou said

"Anyways... whats new with you? Still having flags on the girls yet?" Rin said and Shirou could feel her smirking diabolically as if laughing at his position in the school.

"Flags? What are you talking about?" Shirou said confused.

"Aaah... still dense as ever, I can't tell if that's a good thing or bad with you... anyways, I am rooting for you, you might not have wanted to be in this position, but do all in your power to at least complete this education and have some fun, you never enjoyed yourself and after the... 'incident' happened... well... I think you should enjoy yourself." she said. "You deserve it"

The incident... that was our way of talking about the Grail War and the fallout.

"Anyways Rin, send my well being wishes to the rest of the house ok?" Shirou said.

"Of course, you take care... idiot" she said and with that the conversation was over... I didn't want to worry Rin needlessly

With that I went back to the my room and went to bed... it was another day tomorrow, and with how Orimura-sensei looked I had the impression that she would press until she got the information she wanted.

**The next morning**

*Plop plop plop*

There was banners everywhere and party poppers, it was to congratulate the class rep.

"_AH! That's right! The fight was to determine who would be the class representative!_" Shirou though belatedly as he was meet by streamers and other party materials

Cecilia was stealing furtive glances at Shirou... and blushed deeply.

"It's true... I have lost, and I have to admit, you fought very well, your ability and skill with your weapon was superb, it was clear as crystal that you where my superior, as much as I hate to admit it, I have lost and I must, at the very least, be a gracious looser... so I wish to congratulate you on your victory" Cecilia said as she blushed and looked at the floor.

Shirou however took it in the most kindest way. "Thank you Cecilia... I have to say, your ability with the rifle was superb... you need to rethink your strategy a bit more, there is no such thing as a perfect strategy, you need to be able to judge the changing conditions of a battle and adjust tactics as you fight, in my case I just wished to show you that underestimating an opponent could be deadly." Shirou said.

"I see... indeed it was me who has shamed myself with my actions and wish to apologize" Cecilia said.

"Think nothing of it, I was angry due to your earlier behavior... the one who trained me in combat was someone from England, that person taught me all about how to fight... that person was very important and seeing someone from the land that person came acting in such a manner..." Shirou said.

"I... I see" Cecilia said

"Anyways let's start over, shall we?" Shirou said with a smile.

She blushed fiercely but continued "Uh... I would like that very much"

The festivities continued as they all celebrated the amazing combat until a girl came.

"Hello... you must be Emiya Shirou... would you mind giving an interview?" the girl asked.

"uh, yes... who might you be?" Shirou asked.

"I am from the school's newspaper... so I wish to interview you... can you tell us about your combat skill?" she asked.

"Uh... well I was primarily instructed by someone from England, and then someone else showed me about combat tactics and we sparred a lot" Shirou said as he used his limited ability to twist the truth.

Someone from England would be Saber, and the other person who helped him with combat tactics and the like would be Archer, and sparring would be the death matches he got into with the two of them.

"Oh... could you tell us about that person from England?" the reporter asked.

Shirou thought for a minute... decided to give them a bone, this information wouldn't be of any use anyways.

"She was a small woman, very petite, nearly as tall as my chest... she had strong green eyes and blond hair styled in a pon de leon braid... she was, without a doubt, the best instructor anyone could be blessed to have" Shirou said as he remembered fondly his time with Saber.

"And the other person?" she continued.

Shirou hated Archer... the heroic spirit EMIYA was something he had come to loath, but as much hate as he had for him, he had been a good teacher, he had managed to curve his path from a self destructive path he had taken... and thanks to him he had managed to increase his combat capability thanks to tracing and his ability to now manifest his Reality Marble, once he obtained enough strength on his circuits to process the raw power needed to maintain it on his own.

"The other person... he was someone I hated, we never got along and where continuously fighting, our personalities couldn't stand the others but thanks to that pushed each other" Shirou said.

"What happened to them?" the reporter asked.

"Well.. they had to leave, they had obligations to attend to" Shirou said as he looked forlorn.

Obligations... it was his way of saying that they had died...

One of them... by his own hands.

The one whom he killed, it was... his Saber.

"I see... thank you very much for your collaboration" the girl said.

"Ah... no problem Shirou said with a sad smile.

The party continued until Orimura-sensei came over to tell us off.

"Shinonono-san shall we go back to our room?" Shirou asked.

"Ah... yes... ah... Emiya-san... if you could... would you mind calling me Houki?" Shinonono asked.

"Uhmm sure... Shino... no... Houki-san" Shirou said as he corrected himself.

Houki blushed as she smile sweetly.

Classes continued as usual, Orimura-sensei was still cross that I had not revealed anything.

Shirou chuckled nervously at this.

After classes he went to the hangar and went to analyze his IS.

"Aka no Kishi ... uhmm... I like the name, let's see what else can you do" Shirou said to himself as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the machine that surrounded him now.

Knowledge of the armor flooded his mind, the technical stuff was lost to him but he was now familiar with. He now knew exactly how much damage it could take as well as the speeds it could handle as well as any of the 'one-off' abilities.

"_so it has something called unlimited replacement... it allows me to make many copies of the melee weapon I will use as well as the arrows that I use for the bow... but only available on the first shift mode, the one-off ability is a bit more complex... is using the shield energy to empower a weapon to create a 'barrier breaker' attack... that sounds like when I 'break' a noble phantasm... or an proximate of it... and the weapons it's carrying... it has the copy of Kanshou and Bakuya... tough it has none of it's abilities, those copies are well made and are nearly as sharp and strong as the ones I can make... however the ones I can make have more power as well as them being able to enhance my magic defense and the ability to be attracted to each other that allows me to use my Kakuyoku Sanren..._" Shirou though as he explored the machine more in depth.

The core... it unnerved Shirou... he felt something.. familiar on it... and thus enhanced his magical senses.

The energy of the core was ridiculous, it would be more than enough to power a servant for 3 years in a row, while using a Noble Phantasm of A Rank or more, and to make things more unbelievable it would be recharged in only a few hours...

"_No one in the Magic Association must know about this_" Shirou thought to himself.

Magus are, after all, not the most moral of people... they would definitely use the core to power a ritual if it would allow them to reach Akasha, or obtain eternal life by bypassing Dead Ancestors and the like.

After being in synch with the IS unit he went to his classroom once more... there was an announcement.

"Well everyone we are having a new transfer student, she is a cadet representative from China... please welcome Lingyin Huang" Shirou looked at the new arrival.

It was a petite girl, she had light brown hair tied up with yellow ribbons at the sides... for a second there I lost composure.

"R... Rin?" Shirou said as he backed up in fright.

"eh? How do you know my nickname? Who are you a stalker?" the girl replied.

"Ah... no... sorry, it's just that you looked like a friend of mine, you two look so similar it was scary" Shirou said.

"Ah... I see... well then it is nice to meet you" Lingyin said in turn.

"anyways... she will be attending classes here... so please get along" Maya-sensei said.

After introductions she walked up to Shirou "You look kinda like an idiot" she said.

A girl named Rin... calling me an idiot... there was only one conclusion.

"Hahahahaha" Shirou laughed as he held his sides.

"Are you an idiot?! I just called you an idiot and you laugh?" Rin said in awe.

"So... sorry... is just.. the Rin I know of was like that" Shirou said.

"what?! Why are you just an idiot? Seriously?" Rin said.

"Why are you insulting our class representative? Don't you have any manners you monkey?" Cecilia said.

"AAAHH?! Who are you calling a monkey you stiff" Rin said as she glared at Cecilia

"Our Class Representative can wipe the floor with you" Cecilia said as she arranged her golden locks.

"Indeed, Shirou-san is very skilled" Houki said and nodded next to Cecilia.

"Then I challenge you to a duel!" Rin said as she pointed towards Shirou.

"Ah?! Why? I don't have a reason to" Shirou said, he hated this, he was being shoved into another match with a woman.

While Shirou didn't like fighting women he had long since learned that sometimes, women were also proud of their on skill and strength and being looked down upon was an insult... but since this girl was not as bad as Cecilia he would fight, but at least not overwhelm her like he did with the British girl.

Now that he had the specs of the IS unit he was able to use it to maximum effectiveness... not only that but he was getting used to the 3 dimensional battle area, normally his fights where 2 dimensional, and only briefly in the air... but now he could stay air-borne indefinitely... this was a new way to fight and he got used to it by training with both Houki-san and Alcott-san in the free time he had and thus increased his piloting skills.

**First person point of view**

It was ridiculous how everything got solved with violence here... but that's fine... it suited me.

After all... my core is made of blades, I was a weapon to my very core, violence was acceptable, it was, however, wrong to use it on a woman like that...

However this girl, like the Rin I knew was stubborn to a fault, the only way to stop this was to fight it out.

"Man this is problematic... I rather not call my Rin... this would turn into an all out laugh-a-thon for her" he said pitifully.

**End of point of view**

It was the appointed time for his duel with "Rin" and then he went to the hangar.

"I am the bone of my sword"

With that aria his magecraft pressure rose, power flowed trough all his circuits strengthening his body and enhancing his senses.

"Let's get this over with" Shirou said as he sighed, another pointless fight, and rather fast too... it was only his 3rd day in the IS academy.

" Lingyin "Rin" Huang... IS Shenlong..." Rin said as she introduced herself.

"Emiya Shirou... Aka no Kishi" Shirou said as he got into the arena, his IS was not as impressive as her's... it was slightly smaller, thinner frame...

The second the start buzzer sounded both contestants shot out.

Shenlong IS used a scimitar that was as large as Berserk's weapon, Shirou used his Kansho and Bakuya and deflected the attack, to find another scimitar, Shirou dodged by dropping to the floor as stretching his leg to have her fall, however she had some combat skills, she jumped over.

I rolled back to avoid a something that hit the ground.

I couldn't see it, but I felt something in the air change... the pressure changed and the air condensed by her shoulders.

"_Damn... it's like a bastardized version of Strike Air_" Shirou thought as he jumped back.

He turned 90 degrees and rose his blade to block another invisible attack.

"Oh... not bad... your reaction speed is good... but how about if I... RAISE UP THE ANTE!" Rin yelled as she combined both scimitar making a pole-arm.

The sheer attack power of that weapon would REALLY put a dent on my shield energy.

Shirou used his familiarity with the weapons he had to deflect the attack as well.

"You are very good for an idiot" Rin said as she continued her barrage of attacks "but not good enough"

Shirou felt the shift of the air... he was too close to effectively dodge... this attack would slam against his shield energy depleting them badly.

With practiced movements he crossed both swords and took the brunt of the attack, he twisted himself to counter the attack momentum, he dematerialized his blades and pulled out a bow.

"Uh?!" Rin gawked as she saw the ancient weapon, surely he was not going to do what she thought he was... right?

An arrow pierced her left cannon shoulder, effectively cutting her combat capabilities down badly... to boot her shield energy took a good hit...

"What the hell!? Who uses a bow and arrow in this age?" Rin said as she stood up. Her cannon

"I don't like guns" Shirou replied as he was ready to shoot once more.

Like a well-oiled machine he continued his barrage of shooting at her with arrows.

"_Damn... this is ridiculous, all his attacks are pin-point at the joints and the cannons, not only that but the sheer power of the arrows makes me thing they are shield-breaker capabilities... this is bad... really bad... I need to finish this fast" _Rin though as she closed in to her favored mode of combat.

Shirou smirked.

"Naive" he said.

"uh?!" Rin was confused as then she felt something long and hard slam into her chest.

A long spear materialized in Shirou's hands... the two black and white blades laid discarded.

Shirou had counted on Rin to close in to close combat, rather than he being the one to beat her with his own strength... he would manipulate the flow of the fight and having her 'fight her own strength'.

She reeled back from the impact, the shaft of the spear slammed against the do region (her diaphragm)... expelling all the air of her lungs. She rolled on the floor but she recovered quickly.

She took a deep breath and rushed in again... the scimitar separated and she begun to attack using a dual wielding style... hopping to overtake him.

It was no use.

Shirou's use of the spear was phenomenal, Rin had no qualms of admitting that, but the sheer skill he had with that weapon... it spoke of violence and blood... his style of fighting was one that could only be developed on bloody combat... not on the safety of an IS academy or military complexes, no this was a style born of necessity and need, it was a pragmatic style that used the least amount of moves, the necessary amount of strength and speed to be equal to or slightly better than the opponent, increasing and decreasing the pressure as needed. Never showing any more strength than it was absolutely necessary. And it was breaking her piece by piece. She was a proud Chinese IS pilot, she had lot of pilot time clocked and Chinese martial arts with thousands years of knowledge... so how could this complete noob be so good!?

Rin was in a tough spot, but she refused to back down, she was a candidate representative of her country.

Sparks flew as they exchanged attacks, Shirou was parrying and attacking in one deft move, there where openings all over him, but she was soundly repelled and counter-attacked. The sparks flew out as attacks connected and parried over and over. For each attack Rin did Shirou countered it by blacking or parrying it, and then attacking at least half a dozen times in a single move.

Rin was furious, as much strength and speed as she would put in her attacks... it was doing nothing as he neutralized it... it was seriously unnerving again...areas that he shouldn't be able to be able to see and defend, where deftly countered and launched another attack.

Even if she had more experience as an IS pilot, her combat skills where just not up to par, this guy... he was adapting to her, learning everything from her as the battle went by, cutting down the moves he needed to dodge and block, as well as the most effective way to attack her.

It unnerved her. It was like he was fighting a machine that only knew one thing... to attack and fend and adapt.

The attacks continued, she continued with a barrage of attacks, sparks flying all over as the blades and spear meet each other.

It was as she was being sucked into his peace, all of her attacks where perfectly read, even her hand to hand combat.

"_Thi... this man... he is mocking me!_" Rin tough with anger.

Shirou had this look on his face...

boredom.

For him this was not a fight, it was just... something that 'had to be overcome even though is not really needed' in other words, Rin did not register as a enemy, not even an obstacle...

She was an annoyance and was doing this to placate her.

"_Damn... this girl's machine attack specs are too high, this lance will not last long_" Shirou though as he felt the imperfections and flaws of the weapon beginning to build up.

He needed to finish this fast, he had prolonged the fight as long as he could. Not only that, but as skilled as the girl was... she was no heroic spirit, he was not pushed to his limits as he would with one of those legendary souls.

He backed away as he copied Lancer's stance in the grail war, lowering his body down... spear pointed at the ground, shaft resting on his shoulder. He was at his core a 'faker' so he could copy any style if he needed, even if it was a copy... he beat Gilgamesh after all and even Saber.

As he was about to attack, suddenly the dome of the arena exploded.

"Wh... whats going on!?" Rin yelled as she backed up.

Indeed, this was no something that would happen here... at least Shirou hoped it wasn't.

Shutters begun to close down, "This is now considered a level 4 alert.. shutters deployed to protect the students" the PA system said.

In the middle of the arena lay a machine...

**Change to Shirou's Perspective**

No... not an IS... it was a machine... there was no body in there... my eyes relayed that information due to structural analysis...

This was a machine designed to kill... a machine designed to kill anything weaker than itself, in other words it was a monster made of metal.

It rose it's arms up... and it was pointing at...

"Ah!" Rin was unable to move, her shield energy was nearly depleted, the accumulation of energy I felt would easily bypass her shields and kill her... he could feel the energy output... this machine... she shivered in fright... she was unable to move, honest fear of death could be seen on her eyes.

Rin... would die, that was a foregone conclusion, Shirou didn't have anything on his IS to block the beam that was charging to attack...

Images of my Rin dying flashed before my mind.

I nearly failed to save Sakura, and Rin nearly died at the hands of the crooked priest... and the world was nearly consumed by "All the World's Evils".

If Shirou didn't have something

He would have to re-create it.

The cocking of the hammer of a gun... my trigger for using magecraft... power flowed trough my circuits... the machine fired it's attack... there was only one thing to do, only one thing I could do.

"Rho Aias!" Shirou yelled as power flowed from him.

A four petal flower like shield appeared in front of Rin... the beam broke one of the petals after a few seconds of impact... pain surged trough Shirou's body... if the shield would be tarnished so would his body, his internal organs took a hit.

Shirou rushed in and carried Rin away as he let his projected shield dissipate... he ignored the pain to rescue the young girl.

"I... IDIOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET ME GO!" she yelled as she thrashed about.

Shirou read in his manual that he could give some of his shield energy to a 'friend' to allow continued operation in case of shield depletion... he trusted his IS unit to do as he willed it to... he gave more than half his shield energy he had left... he only had a total of 150 now, those pressurized balls of air packed a punch.

"Go and take cover... that thing will attack us any second" Shirou said.

"W... wait.. what do you mean by 'thing' that is an IS" Rin said.

Shirou shook his head "No... that is an unmanned drone... or whatever the technical word for it is" Shirou said as he stared hard at Rin.

This time... the REAL Kanshou and Bakuya materialized in his hands... those weapons would come in handy, as he recognized that machine as a monster the blades would work even better, his over-all strength and defense would also raise due to the inherent ability in those blades.

Whatever sensors the machine had where good, it reacted fast to Shirou's charge, however he had seen the beam attack and could accurately judge the speed and firing delay. There was not much lag between attacks

Shirou closed in, but the machine upped the barrage... it was time to use it...

The machine changed his attack pattern but Shirou had closed in he was 20 feet from the mechanical beast.

"Damn.. who would have thought I would use this trick of his..." Shirou said to himself out-loud.

Projecting the same blades and launching them with his IS enhanced strength he made 5 copies as he continued to throw them, they flew all over the unmanned IS, the blades begun to swerve and continued to 'cage' the enemy.

The IS tried to lock on the blades, but as soon as it shoot one down the others changed trajectory and became wilder in their trajectory.

"No... no way... those... those swords are" Rin said in shock as she recognized those 2 blades as national treasures of her homeland, they are legendary weapons forged by a married couple of blacksmiths who sacrificed themselves to save the other in order to make those 2 beautiful weapons... but this man... he had copies over copies that had the SAME properties... all of them... the same 'pressure'... weapons so beautiful, and strong.

This man knew how to use them.

As the IS was busy trying to scape the 'bladed cage' Shirou charged in.

"Spirit and technique, flawless and firm  
>Our strength rips the mountains<br>Our swords split the water  
>Our names reach the imperial villa"<p>

Rin recognized that poem... it was old... VERY old... so how did he knew it... what he was doing?!

As he rushed in, he begun to attack, as the IS prioritized Shirou as a target the blades came back and pierced the IS from behind.

He then re-traced them again but pumped more od on them, overly reinforcing them... breaking them... making them into Overedge. The baldes where now longer, deadlier...

One final strike as both swords that looked like a long wing of black and white feathers respectively...

"The two of us cannot hold the heavens together."

With that... the blades exploded destroying the unmanned IS... the weapon detonated as thousands of tiny shards of the blades ripped the IS apart.

"GYAAAH!" Rin yelled as the resulting explosion blew her back a bit.

Shirou stood tall against the trashed unmanned IS... his IS stood up looking down on the opponent... she blushed. He turned around

"Are you alright?" Shirou said... he had blood coming out of his mouth.

The use of those noble phantasm was a burden to his circuits, not to mention Rho Aias petals being blown away... He now had massive bruising of internal organs, not to mention some damage the nervous system due to the use of the use of the Kakuyoku Sanren.

Blood was spilling out his mouth due to the stress of the circuits of using said technique... Shirou's circuits might be open, but they are relatively fresh and cant process the power he needed yet.

He grinned his teeth... he was slightly limping, his center of gravity had shifted a few centimeters off... and he had no feeling on the left side of his body, all of this due to the imperfect use of his magic, this was the price to pay for wanting to use magic beyond his ability to use.

"L... look who is talking are you ok?!" Rin asked.

"Uh... yeah... I am a bit sore but I should be ok" Shirou said as he stumbled a bit... "Uhmm... seems like I got hurt a bit more than usual..." he said as he almost tumbled and chuckled.

"I... idiot.. hold on... I'll help you here... put your arm around me" Rin said as she helped Shirou limp back to the hangar.

Orimura-sensei was staring at him, she bit her lip she needed to ask him questions... but right now was not the time.

**Point of View change, Shirou's**

I felt... odd... my body floating away... ah... yes... that's right "_I used magic in front of Rin... this is bad_" I thought as I was being carried away to the nurse station.

I woke up later that day.. I was hooked to a machine... in front of me was Orimura-sensei, curtains closed... I couldn't feel anybody else around so I sat up.

She was staring right at me.

"I have to say... your recovery curve is remarkable... even with the technology in here they where surprised you healed overnight..." she said as she was commenting of the weather.

"Yes, I always been a fast healer" I said

"Interesting thing... you IS... did you know it monitors your body as well?" Orimura said.

I was sweating bullets on the inside even if I didn't show it on the outside.

"Temperature elevated a few degrees... almost fever levels for 20 minutes, not to mention bruising of internal organs that coincided on the deployment of that shield... a shield that was not in your IS's database... and those swords, where not the ones made for you by your own specs... so... now added to the increased combat potential... talk... before I get angry" Orimura-sensei said as she looked down on my bedridden form.

"If you wish to ask about all of what happened... I am sorry to say, unless you can give me a satisfactory answer as to how no one of the staff was able to get in and help me and Rin while being under attack, and not only that but unable to get the rest of the spectators out of the way... I will maintain my stand on not speaking, as it's not of your business... so if you want information, you will answer to mine" I said as I returned a sharp glare.

I had a lot of experiences with those... from Gilgamesh, Archer, occasionally from Saber and my Rin...

She then smiled... "good... at least I can tell you care for people... I will be back in 30 minutes, we will have a place to talk, everything you say will be treated as confidential... as to the answers, that was due to the enemy being able to infiltrate our security systems and locked us out from the main control room, the doors are reinforced to withstand IS attacks so rescue operations were delayed, is this answer satisfactory to you?" Orimura-sensei asked

I nodded "Ahh.. it is... please com back in 30 minutes... I will have answers, but you may not like them"

"See that you do" Orimura-sensei said as she left.

I rested in the bed I was assigned, I had 30 minutes to come with a good cover story... and so I replayed what had happened in my mind.

It gave me some limited time to be able to twist the truth somewhat... thank heavens some of Tohsaka's abilities had rubbed off on me

The 30 minutes where up... Orimura-sensei came to get me, much to the chagrin of Houki, Cecilia and Rin.

We got to a large room, all personal got out of there, a single chair for Orimura and myself was all that was left.

"Cut all communications and recording devices until I give order to have them lift them" Orimura-sensei said.

"Ah... is that ok?... that is against regulations" a voice said.

"I will take full responsibility... now do as I ordered" she said.

"H... hai"

"_Recording offline_" said a sign in front of my eyes.

"Very well.. as you requested all of this will be off the record, however, as you know, your IS unit records everything... and relays it to only 3 people... myself, the director and the student representative" she said.

I breathed in hard "However, due to the special statures of this school, we are only required to relay information pertaining IS, seeing as this is outside of IS mechanics... they can all go suck on eggs for all I care, right now I want answers... and you seems to have them... so talk" she said imperiously.

I smiled sardonically"I cannot talk much about it... I belong to an organization, but since I am only a fringe-member I am allowed a lot more freedom... one of the rules of said organization is not to speak of it... under the pain of death... in other words, this information CANNOT leave between the people who are listening... otherwise they will come down not only on you, but on anyone you could be in contact and told about them... they will kill anyone related to you, no matter how tenuous a relation you may have with said people... even family members... will be targeted" Shirou said.

"I see..." she clenched her fist, obviously she didn't like having her family threatened in such a round about way.

"You seem to miss my point" I said as I stared coldly at her "I am not the one you should be weary of... I have no interest on harming anyone any more than what I have to, however you are forcing my hand here, I don't WANT to talk about the group... but in light of all this you are forcing me to do it" I said trying to impress the importance of this.

"You hear that School council president?" Orimura-sensei said.

"Hai... I understand" with that she bowed out of the internal communication line.

Another person walked in... this was an old man... he walked in and looked at Shirou.

"You have the most strangest stare... full of strength and power... yet so kind and warm... so much loss can be seen in your young eyes... tell me Shiroui-kun... what happened for one as young as you to have such eyes?" the principal asked. This old man was very sharp in a different sense than Orimura-sensei.

"I been trough a lot... that's about all I can say" I answered honestly.

"You must know...we looked trough your records... to think... you are one of the VERY few survivors of 'that incident'" the principal said with a heavy tone.

The Fuyuki fire... yeah... I was saved from that hell... incident was putting it lightly.

It was there where I learned the value of being a 'Hero of Justice'

Where I both died and was reborn... as a blade to be brandished against evil.

"Shirou-kun, tell me more about this organization... it is not that we do not trust you, but this place is a place for IS pilots to train, and people wish to steal secrets of the machines..." the principal said.

"So talk, those weapons where not in your IS database, how did you get them?" Orimura-sensei asked.

"They are... a benefit of belonging to said group" I replied honestly once more

That was a round about way to say 'because they are magic'

"I read your medical charts and bio-signs from your IS... when said shield and the swords manifested themselves, your body temperature rose significantly... fever level... for no less than 20 minutes not to mention that your nerves got a shock to them... almost damaging them... I see your left side is also numb... however some feeling must be returning to it... not to mention the slight bruising to your internal organs... was the group you belong to trying to kill you off already Shirou-kun?" the old man asked.

"No... that's just the cost of using them" Shirou replied honestly.

That is until I managed to get my circuits running at full strength.

"Are you working for Phantom Task?" Orimura-sensei asked

"What?!" I asked, confusion evident on my face, I honestly had no idea what they where talking about.

"will you attack or harm any of the students in here?" she continued.

"Why would I do that?! I only fought with those 2 girls because they wanted to fight... as a man, how can I turn down their passionate challenge... they are women who think themselves as warriors and have their pride... it would be hypocritical of me to turn away when faced by someone who wants to prove themselves." I said.

"Oh? Most men would pull the chivalry crap" Orimura-sensei said with a smirk.

"well most men didn't have a strong female instructor who could send him flying with little problem" I muttered as I looked at the side.

"Oh? Now this I need to hear" Onimura-sensei said with a pleased smile.

And so I explained to her about Saber, without revealing anything about magecraft and the like, not like she could find any information on her... she IS a heroic spirit/pseudo counter guardian as well.

"heh... at least now there is a man who can appreciate a woman's strength." Orimura-sensei said in a pleased tone as she heard the hijinks I got while being instructed by Saber.

"Anyways... are we done now? I wish to rest" Shirou said.

"One more question... is the group that you involved with send you here?" she asked

"EH?! no... they don't care about IS or technology at all... they just..." Shirou said and caught himself.

"you mean to say... those weapons are not made with technology?" Orimura-sensei asked, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"_Damn it... stop being so sharp! You gonna get us all killed!_" Shirou thought in his mind.

"I can't say anymore than that" he replied as he felt his body beginning to shut down.

He was tired... it had been a long day.

"Yes... I will ask Shinonono-san to help you to the room" Orimura-sensei said.

With a flip of a switch a sign "communications are now on" appeared in front of us.

"Call Shinonono-san please, ask her to escort Shirou to their dorm room" she said.

Minutes later Houki was in the room and helped Shirou back.

"S... Sorry to be a burden to you" Shirou apologized.

"N... no... nothing at all... what you did... it was amazing... you where so skilled, I never seen anyone fight like that in all of IS history!" Houki said as she blushed.

He just needed a good nights rest.

**IS academy HQ**

"Principal... if it's acceptable... I will go and investigate Shirou's past more in depth... there is something that he is not telling us, besides what he is hiding... and to be honest it unnerves me about his skills and those mysterious weapons that are at par with IS's ones." Orimura-sensei said.

"Yes... but be very cautious...we heard from Shirou-kun that they are a paranoid group... so be extremely cautious... we don't wish to have a fight we don't have to start" the headmaster said.

"I will do my best sir" Orimura-sensei said.

"_I will get to the bottom of this... you say a lot but don't reveal anything... so it's up to me to investigate you... and I will dig everything I can_" Orimura-sensei thought as she left the conference room.

**Houki and Shirou's room**

Shirou suddenly felt like a shiver ran all over his body, it felt like when Archer made his distaste of Shirou show... or when he fought Berserker and Saber...

"S... Shirou, are you alright?" Houki asked.

"Ah... yes Houki-san... just a cold wind got to me" Shirou rationalized the event.

"Ah yes... please take your shirt off so I can put some balm on your wounds... it should help with your recovery" she said while blushing.

Shirou took his shirt off... Houki took the balm and put it in her hands and begun to rub his back, she then saw it... a sun-burst scar on his chest... it looked fairly fresh too, an angry red color on it, she gasped for herself but decided to not ask... people had secrets and they where entitled to their privacy instead she carefully and tenderly rubbed the balm on his back, she then asked him to turn around...

She never expected to see something like this.

Shirou's body was well toned, perfectly balanced in both sides, not one side had more muscle tone than the other... no it wasn't his physical looks... but rather the matching scar on his chest... dead-center where the heart would be.

She kept silent, and Shirou did not say it but inwardly he was glad that his roommate was at least respecting his privacy... he didn't had any problems on telling her what happened... but he was sure she wouldn't understand the HOW of his survival to such a wound.

There was a knock on the door.

"Shirou-san.. I came as soon as possible... are you alright?" Alcott-san came over.

"Ah... Alcott-san good evening, yeah I should be fine with a nights rest" Shirou replied.

"You are very strong to be able to be back to normal after such a fight... so I ask... please call me by my name too" Cecilia asked with a sweet smile, a light blush adorned her face.

"Ah... yes... this is Shirou's room right?" a familiar voice asked.

Peeking out of the frame was Rin, she looked somewhat downtrodden and worried.

"I... just wanted to apologize, I was in the wrong and because of the duel we had you almost got yourself killed when you tried to save me" Rin said as she apologized.

"Don't worry... I am just glad you are ok" Shirou said with a smile, his smile was one of happiness, he was able to save someone.

"Uhhgh... t... thanks" Rin said.

"Anyways, please rest easy... we brought you something fro you to drink in the morning, is a special energy drink from England, it's fortified with many vitamins and minerals that enhance the metabolism" Cecilia said as she handed me a large canned drink.

"Ah.. thanks I will put it on the fridge, you didn't have to bother Al... Cecilia-san" Shirou said catching himself as he called her by how she wanted to be called by now.

She blushed profusely, "a... anyways... I will be heading back... have pleasant dreams" she said with a wink.

I rose an eyebrow as Houki glared at the blonde interloper...

"_Wh... what just happened?_" Shirou thought confused

Chapter end


	3. Chapter 3

Infinity Stratos Blades

An Infinite Stratos/Fate Stay night fanfic

Authors Notes: Aka No kishi means Red Knight, Archer is one of the 'Knight' classes... hence the name of the IS.

Chapter 3: Dark problems

**IS Academy, morning**

Shirou woke up at the crack of dawn... he left the dorm room and went into the arena.

"Aka no Kishi... come forth!" Shirou said as the armor materialized around him and suited up.

He used his time early in the morning to get more familiar with the controls of it. He went at it for a couple of hours until the sun rose up.

As soon as it did he went to his dorm-room to shower and change.

And now... to the kitchen

It has been a while since he made a home made meal (3 days in fact) and thus he felt he had to ALLOW himself to do some cooking to take off the edge.

And thus he prepared a simple meal, using jasmine rice, some bonito fish, and some steamed vegetables cooked in some miso sauce.

Houki woke up to a nearly divine scent in the air, as she woke up Shirou was making the sauce for the fish.

"Ah... good morning Houki-san, please do use the shower, I finished first so I thought to treat you to a breakfast, I couldn't on the first two days until I found in the manual that there was a pull-away kitchen, I didn't even knew kitchens could do that!" Shirou said amused at this tidbit.

Houki blinked owlishly.

"Hurry and get ready we got class early today, remember?" Shirou said

Houki blushed as she rushed to the bathroom.

Breakfast was a light affair, Houki was delighted with Shirou's culinary skills.

"Yeah... I cook a lot, since I have a lot of people in my house" Shirou said

"Oh... you have a large family?" Houki asked.

"Ah... no, the only family I have is my sister Ilya, the others are visitors, one is my guardian the other one is a kohai from the archery club, and her older sister, as well as my guardian" Shirou said.

"Wh... what happened to your father and mother?" Houki asked

"well... I don't remember... I was adopted after what happened in Fuyuki many years ago, the "Great Fuyuki Fire"... I lost my memories about who my parents was and my last name... I was adopted almost immediately by my foster father Emiya Kiritsugu... he took me in and I became Emiya Shirou... I didn't know but my fatehr had left his daughter behind, she found of me later on and we became a family, unfortunately, Kiritsugu... my father passed away when I was still young, when I was 8 years old if I remember correctly... he was... completely hopeless in the kitchen so it was up to me to make something that was edible for both of us, else we would be eating convenience store bought food" Shirou said.

"W... what about your Kohai and her sister?" Houki asked

"W... well... my kohai helped me out when I had an accident... I got a scar on my shoulder and I had to drop from the archery club do to my scar, she helped me out cleaning and cooking when I couldn't due to my injury, her sister... well we became close friends and then we became a family" Shirou said.

She blinked and smiled... a family uh...

She had a... difficult sister herself, she didn't know HOW to deal with her and her eccentricities after all.

"I hope you like the breakfast" Shirou said.

"Uhmm... I wouldn't mind eating your miso all the time" Houki said

Houki froze in place and then twisted around and wiggled, what she said could be taken wrong if someone else heard it.

After all 'eating you miso' was also an euphemism for 'getting married'.

"Sure I don't mind making you miso" Shirou said with a smile

Houki had a dreamy look as she blushed. Said look lasted all day.

**Classroom**

"Ah... yes, due to Orimura-sensei being called for business I will be taking over the class, so please turn to the manuals page on different tactics to use against a long range IS and Extreme close range ones" Yamada-sensei said with a dreamy look.

Shirou was bored as his specialty was to analyze during combat and adapting strategies as it went on... he was wondering what was going on until he caught a familiar set of eyes staring to him from the window.

He blinked and gasped...

"_N... no way...w... what is she doing here?!_" Shirou thought as he couldn't believe who had come to school.

The person on the window smiled as she made a 'come over' sign with her hands... she jumped up and astralized.

"Ah... Yamada-sensei... if I may be excused?" Shirou asked abruptly.

"Ah... er...s-sure?" Yamada said as Shirou rushed out of the classroom.

**Rooftop, 5 minutes later**

"Aahhh... R... rider... Come on out... I KNOW you are here" Shirou said.

Rider materialized next to him.

"Hello there Shirou-kun, I came for a visit... Sakura still can't leave the house until a few more weeks so she asked me to see you in her stead" Rider said with a smile uncharacteristically out of place for her.

"R... rider, there was not need for that... I am more concerned if someone sees us and get the wrong idea" Shirou said.

"oh? And what would be bad about that? After all if I remember correctly we had a tantr-" Rider said as Shirou shoved his hands on her mouth.

"That was to help get rid of Sakura's worms and you know it" Shirou said glaring at Rider

She giggled... it was fun to tease Shirou.

"Anyways, Rin also asked me to see how things are going with you so I am going to stay around for a while" Rider said.

Shirou sighed... he expected as much.

"Fine.. but keep quiet about sensitive materials... agreed?" Shirou said

Rider nodded.

With that Rider went into astral form and followed Shirou around.

To be honest he was immensely uncomfortable... having someone looking over him... invisible to all.

And so Rider joined in my classes while I had to endure that 'feeling someone was looking over my shoulder' for all day.

Rider leaned against the far wall on the right as she looked at the class, she had to admit, for mortals, a lot of the girls where rather attractive, one of them was particularly funny, the one she learn her name called Honne Nohotoke, a bubbly girl who whore her outfit with larger than necessary sleeves that hid her hands.

Nohohon, as the girl was known as... had an infectious personality, that and she liked to eat snacks a lot as she saw the girl eating during class.

"Everyone, come to the arena, all personal IS holders please go and help others by giving a demonstration" Yamada-sensei said.

The class left for the arena...

"Blue tears" Cecilia said

"Aka no Kishi" Shirou said

With that both IS formed around Cecilia and Shirou...

"Ok~ay, now you two do some aerial maneuvering... so the rest can see what to expect" Yamada-sensei said.

Both Cecilia and Shirou rose up in the air, Shirou a tad more clumsily as he was not used to the maneuverability in the air, he might have practiced a lot, but he still have not much time using the actual IS as Cecilia had.

Rider was looking at the machines the girl and Shirou where using, her riding skill would allow he to use one at par with veteran pilots and beyond.

Still Shirou did the maneuvers that he was asked to do along with Cecilia... while she looked graceful, Shirou looked more like a awkward bird that was just learning to fly.

"that's great, you are doing great, Shirou, you need to adjust more the right side...a bi~t more... there... that will let you fly less awkwardly" Yamada-sensei said.

**The day before**

"So what have you found out?" Orimura-sensei said over her phone.

"Is as Shirou-kun said, this IS is indeed unmanned, what's worst is that the core is unregistered" said one of the techs.

The cores of the IS are black boxes, they are only 467 cores created, all of them shared by the world's governments... 467 core of them 322 of them are used for actual combat and the rest are handed over research facilities and enterprises of various countries.

The cores function as the energy for the IS and has an AI that will grow to match the pilot's personality and skills.

"So there is no way to track whose IS is this uh?" Orimura said.

"Sorry about that" the tech apologized.

"No worry, this is just something else to do during my 'business' trip" Orimura-sensei said.

"Oh... so you are going to be investigating the little boy?" the tech said with a grin.

"Don't make it sound so dirty... but yes, I am going to investigate Emiya Shirou... there are some things that don't add up... and you know me, I don't like NOT knowing something" Orimura said.

**Back to the IS academy (Present)**

it was just another day as went to the dojo where he was sparing with Houki for a while.

It was fun sparing with the girl, she was very skilled, not to the level of my Saber, but she was close to Taiga's strength.

Still I was able to weather her attacks, she had light footwork and precise strikes.

Shirou was pragmatic in his attacks and was able to use her own her skills against her, Shirou's skills enabled him to judge her strength and thus fought her only at her level, but still fighting as he would.

"How about we stop now... we been at it for nearly 2 hours" Shirou said as he saw the holographic display of the time coming from his IS.

"You go ahead use the shower first I'll wait here" Shirou said.

Houki nodded as she left the dojo with a smile and a light blush on her.

"Oh... so you starting to do _that_ again?" Rider said as she materialized into the physical plane.

"What are you talking about?" Shirou asked, honestly confused as usual.

"Haaa... you are so dense as usual... anyways, this place seems ok, male to female ratio notwithstanding... she said with a smirk, also the books in here are really interesting, I can't understand much of it, but still most where a nice read" Rider said.

"So... anyways... thanks for dropping by Rider, tell Sakura to not over-work herself and tell Rin to keep an eye on the house while I am not there." Shirou asked

"Sure... by the way, you seem to have a visitor" Rider said as she smirked.

Shirou turned around and saw Cecilia with her mouth agape.

Rider was leaning against the wall, well at least she was wearing her 'civilian' clothes rather than her skimpy outfit she used during the war.

"A Cecilia, please meet Rider, she is a friend of one of my friends and she is currently staying over my house..." Shirou presented Rider to Cecilia who was still agape.

Cecilia knew she was beautiful, she was even a model and was proud of her figure, however the woman before her... it put her to shame, she exuded an aura of 'worship' around her, she had to admit even she found her beautiful.

"Good evening Cecilia Alcott, I am Rider, I wish to thank you for taking care of our Shirou over there, he is... very dense in situations that don't have anything to do with combat" Rider said with a slight bow

"Hey... I am right here you know?" Shirou said as he pouted at the slight Rider had directed at him.

"A... ah , no there is no need to thanks, as a cadet representative it's my duty to help after all" Cecilia said.

"Nonetheless you have my thanks" Rider said.

Shirou was inwardly glad that it was Rider and not Rin who came. She would make a joke that could be misinterpreted and make the situation in here a ticking time bomb, just to get a few cheap laughs.

"Anyways, I am glad you are ok, I will go back and report to the rest" Rider said as she hugged Shirou.

"Be good and stop begin so dense, enjoy yourself a bit..." Rider said as she left the dojo.

"So... Shirou-kun, can you explain your relationship with this woman?" Cecilia asked.

"_Oh boy...I think Rider did that on purpose... ok Shirou... you can do it...think fast"_ Shirou thought.

"Well, one of my friends came down with something nasty last year, she is still delicate, she is someone who came to help her out... she stayed with her and they became part of my family... she stays over at my house and takes care of my kohai... who is bedridden for a while longer, along with my step-sister and a old schoolmate whose house got damaged by an accident with a boiler" Shirou said explaining everything by twisting the truth.

Sakura was bedridden due to the extraction of the parasite worms her grandfather put in to create a worm crest, Rin's house was damage due to her imperfect summoning of Archer, and Rider was SUMMONED as a servant by Sakura.

"Ah... I see, and since they lived with you they became part of your family I see" Cecilia said as a small smile came over "_good that means that they are not competition for me_" she thought.

"Well as long as they are no misunderstandings, now I wish to apologize, but I need to return to my room, I am not in the best condition right now so I am going to freshen up" Shirou said as he apologized as he departed.

"_At least... he has the characteristics I am looking for_" Cecilia thought

Shirou went back to his room... he was tired and had a lot to think about.

**The next morning**

Shirou had a feeling in his stomach... there was something happening and THAT was going to involve him.

After all everything was going well so far.

"Alright everyone, please quite down and take your seats" Yamada-sensei said with her bubbly personality. "today I would like to introduce to everyone your new classmates, they are transfer students Charles Dunois-kun and Laura Bodewig-san" she said

Everyone was in shock... another boy, and a pretty looking one at that.

"My name is Charles Dunois, I'm from France, I'm quite inexperienced here, but I hope we'll all get along" he said with a sunny smile "I've heard that someone in this class is in the same situation as I am so I transferred to Japan"

Charles looked at Shirou, he had to admit, this boy was far too fair looking, but did not begrudge him, at least he was not a (wannabe) womanizer like a certain seaweed haired boy he had known.

He was a horrible human being... and thought he felt bad he was dead, he could not blame Sakura for killing him... as it was in self-defense.

Orimura-sensei was back, and looked angry "Tch, stop gushing over him" she said as she glared at the class.

"Uhh... Everyone, there is another transfer student here... let's be quite so she can speak" Yamada-sensei said.

Shirou was shocked... that girl...

She was an exact replica of Ilya, except that this girl didn't have her personality, if anything she looked serious, dead serious.

"Laura, your greeting" Orimura-sensei said

"At once... instructor" she said as she gave a military salute.

Shirou looked at Orimura, that meant that she was, at one point in time, a soldier of some kind.

He doubted it was NOT IS related.

"I am no longer your instructor... It's Chifuyu-sensei now" she said.

Seemed that they had a close history.

She did an about face, facing the classroom.

"I am Laura Bodewig" she declared

"Uhmm... anything else?" Yamada-sensei asked

"That is all" she said

She walked slowly to Shirous desk and looked right at him.

Shirou felt he was analyzing him, her face scrounged in what could be called anger, but her face immediately schooled itself.

She then moved her hand so fast, nearly no one would be able to catch it.

*Smack*

Shirou caught her hand a micro-inches away from his face.

He looked at the girl, while said girl just showed contempt and tried to retrive her hand.

Shirou's grip was stronger than her own and thus was trapped.

"I will not allow scum like you trouble my instructor" she said as she glared heatedly at Shirou.

Seems she had a big complex regarding Orimura-sensei, was it this girl that made Orimura leave for the day? No... it did not seem likely.

No... it seamed just like with Ilya, she had a wrong impression of the situation... and that this girl loved her teacher and wanted to get her praise.

She was a lonely girl, just like Ilya.

With a light shove the soldier girl recomposed herself.

"That's it for Home Room, We are having a mock battle class 2 today! get changed and meet me at ground 2 right away" Orimura-sensei said

"H... Hai!" the girls said

She then turned to Shirou "Emiya, I'll leave Dunois in your care since you are boys" she said

I nodded.

The young boy smiled "you are Emiya-kun right? Pleased to meet you" he said as he stretched his hand out.

Shirou took it and shook it.

"Now you should run as fast as you can... if you know what's good for you" Shirou said as he pulled on the young boy.

"Waaah" he yelled as he was pulled by Shirou.

The girls begun to chase them as they wanted to see them changing.

They reached the bathroom where they could change.

"Man, I have to say... I feel relieved to have another guy around, it will makes things less awkward in here... having an ally makes it easier to deal with it" Shirou said. "So let's do our best from now on... my name is Emiya Shirou... but you can call me Shirou if you'd like" he said as he shook Dunois's hand once more.

"yeah... pleased to meet you, Shirou... you may also call me Charles" the young boy said with a smile.

"Alright let's get changed" Shirou said as he started taking his clothes off.

The young boy blushed "C... can you turn around please?" he asked

"uh... sure... don't worry sorry about that" he said.

With that the other young boy got dressed in record time.

"Wow.. that's fast... is there a trick to it? It's hard to put on the piloting suit cause it's skin tight... so you need to be naked to put it on" Shirou.

"no is nothing like that" Charles said

"Yeah... also 'it' tends to get caught" Shirou said feeling discomfort on his nether regions due to the tight-ness of the suit.

"I see... get caught..." Charles said with a pinkish blush on his face.

"Uhmmm is something wrong? You are a bit red, are you running a fever?" Shirou asked worried.

"Ah.. n-no nothing like that..." Charles said moving his hands frantically.

Shirou then noticed Charles's suit "that suit... it looks like an easy to wear model, where did you get it?" Shirou asked, hopping he could get one like that, his own was a tad uncomfortable to put on.

"Eh? Oh... this is a Dunois custom suit, you can't order it yet..." Charles said.

"Dunois, eh..." Shirou then realized something.

"Yeah, my father is the president of that company in France, it's the largest IS-related company" Charles said.

"Ah, that makes sense then" Shirou said.

Charles looked at him questioningly

"Well, you give an aura of upper-class, you seem well mannered and seem even tempered, not to mention you seem a tad... shy around other people" Shirou said.

He blinked "Upper-class uh" he said, his demeanor changed, he looked... glum, depressed even.

"Charles?"

"No.. is nothing, let's hurry and go to the grounds" Charles said.

Once they got dressed they went to the arena... they did stretches and the like.

Cecilia was glaring at Shirou.

"Shirou-san... might I have a minute"

Shirou was feeling a tad uncomfortable and laughed uncomfortably...

"I... is something wrong Cecilia-san?" Shirou said.

"Well... about Bodewig-san earlier...how are you related?" Cecilia asked.

"That... that IS a good question... to be honest, for a second she looked like my sister, but then afterward... her personality is all wrong... but other than that, no, I do not know of her" Shirou answered honestly.

Rin then butted in... "What's this about? Let me in on it too" she said.

"Well" Cecilia said "It seems that the girl is somewhat familiar with him... or something like that"

*Smack Smack*

Orimura-sensei smacked the two girls on their heads with her clipbooard

"We'll start with you two" Orimura-sensei said directing to Cecilia and Rin.

"What?!" Cecilia said outraged

"Why us?" Rin asked.

Orimura-sensei knelled down to them and whispered to them "Tell you what... don't you want to show him your good side?"

With that the two girls immediately donned their IS.

"Well, let me show you the difference in skill between us! As personal IS users" Rin said

"Just leave it to me, England's cadet representative, Cecilia Alcott, the one and only" she said haughtily.

"So, who will be my foe, is it Rin-san?" Cecilia asked.

She sighed "I am gonna send you packing that's for sure" she said

"Settle down fools your opponent will be" Orimura-sensei said as she was interrupted.

Shirou turned around, "uhmmm what's that sound?"

"Aaaaah! Everyone please moooooo~oooove~!" Yamada-sensei yelled as she went out of control.

"_Shit.._" Shirou said as he moved to catch her, reinforcing his body.

He donned his IS as he caught Yamada-sensei in a princess carry.

However due to the speed she went down Shirou was touching Yamada-sensei in a VERY 'dangerous' zone.

Her boobs.

She blushed "Uhmm... Emiya-kun... well... this is... very troubling and this place is..." she said as she fidgeted.

Shirou's brain shut down momentarily as it rebooted.

"No! It's not just the place, and our relationship is teacher and student... ah, but if this is the case... I wouldn't mind" she continued to rant.

Shirou's instincts then told him to move as he narrowly avoided Cecilia's attack from her rifle.

"ohohohohoohoho... what I shame... I missed" Cecilia said with yandere looking eyes.

"EMIYA YOU PERV!" Rin yelled as she threw her giant scimitar.

"Shit" Shirou yelled, however he felt Yamada-sensei move and noticed something else.

He let go of Yamada-sensei and she swiftly called out a rifle that shot down Rin's weapon down.

Shirou whistled... she had good reaction speed and accuracy.

"I expect no less from a former cadet representative" Orimura said.

"That was WAY back then, and I was just a candidate representative" Yamada-sensei said.

"Well then, Yamada-sensei We'll conduct a mock battle between both Alcott and Fang as partners" Orimura said.

"_Uhmm... I see... so Orimura-sensei set both of them up... both of them have horrible team-work, not to mention skill-wise Yamada-sensei has FAR more experience piloting her unit and usage of weapons, from what I can see her unit is old, so she is using a school issued one... but why did she do this?_" Shirou thought.

He glared at Orimura-sensei who just smirked.

"Alright then... Dunois! Talk about the IS Yamada-sensei is piloting" Orimura commanded.

"Ah... yes... that would be the Dunois Corp's "Rafael Revive" IS unit, it was developed near the end of the second generation but it's versatility and stability rival those of the third generation units, and it can use a large arsenal of weapons, among the mass-produced IS units, it's currently has the third largest share of the world market with 7 countries bearing licenses and 12 more countries officially adapting it, of special note is the ease of operation... and also, rather than picking a specific type of pilot, the unit has a 'multi-role change' feature with this feature, the unit is capable of becoming either melee, snipping, or defensive type by just switching it's gear" Charles said.

"_Wow... as expected of the company's president's son"_ Shirou though.

"Well that should be enough for the background... the match should be over soon" Orimura-sensei said.

Yamada-sensei shot Cecilia who dodged by flying to the right, however she collided with Rin, then she used that to throw a grenade at them.

The result was a foregone conclusion.

Both of them where splayed on the floor, battered and confused on what had just happened.

After the result the class begun to respect their teachers more.

"Ok... each of you pair... we are going by class numbers" Orimura-sensei said in order to alleviate a hoard of girls on both Shirou and Charles.

After a few cadets got helped by Shirou, as he heard them chattering, since it was just girls talking, however Houki was listening.

"Hey, did you hear about that rumor?" one said "I heard the winner of next month's single tournament get's to go out with Emiya-kun~?"

"Ah~, so class 2 know as well!" another said.

"Everyone in the academy knows!" another said.

"_Why did it turn into something like that...?_" Houki thought as she glared at the other girls.

"Houki... Houki-san!" Shirou called out.

"Eh?!" Houki turned around.

"Shirou..." she said as he was face to face to her.

"It's your turn right now... come here" Shirou called.

"didn't you hear what I said, everyone's practicing how to get into the IS!... but the person before you left the Uchigane in a standing pose... and the unit was left like that" a girl said.

"So... please let Emiya-kun carry you there, ok?" a girl said.

"Kyaah~!" she gasped as Shirou carried her in princess carry.

"I... it's nothing!" she said as she blushed furiously "_Could... could this be what they call the legendary 'Ohime-sama dakko'...?"_(princess carry)

"Hold on" Shirou said as he rose up carrying Houki.

"_I... I can feel Shirou's muscles and warmth trough this thin cloth..._" Houki thought. "_It's as if he's touching me directly..._" Houki thought as she blushed.

"We're here" Shirou announced.

"I am going to put you on the unit... start it up an try walking" Shirou said

"A...ah... that's right" she said as she got pulled out of her mussing.

"And... uhmmm, Shirou... are you... doing something during lunch time?" she asked as she got lowered into the IS.

"uh... n..nothign really" he said.

"I see... then how about, we go and have lunch together?!" Houki asked

"Uh, sounds good?" Shirou said as he was taken back by her forcefulness.

"Right! Let's go have lunch on the roof together!" she said

"Ah... dont' buy anything for lunch ok?" she said.

Shirou nodded, he had made some extra bentos.

"Ah... Shinonono-san... please start practicing already" Yamada-sensei said.

The class went off without a hitch...

Houki was skipping happily with a smile and a slight blush.

"_Alright...! my 'secret plan' is all going perfectly, today, I'll be able to talk to Shirou a lot_" Shirou.

"Shi...rou" Houki then stopped as she oppened the doro and saw other people besides Shirou.

There was Cecilia, Rin as well as, Charles.

"oh... you are here too" Cecilia said as she turned to look at the person coming in.

"My... Houki-san" Rin said.

"Houki-san, over here" Shirou said as he called her over.

Her eye twitched "Wh... What's with all this...?" Houki asked.

"Eh? Something wrong? I thought it'd be a lot more fun to eat with lots of people here..." Shirou said as.

"Plus, Charles here can't tell left from right around here yet" Shirou said

"Hello" Charles said.

"Well... that's not... really... the case..." she said.

"Eh... what's up with the bento boxes, Houki-san?" Shirou said.

"This is for you" she said

"Uh? For me... oh.. thanks..." Shirou said as he pulled out his own bento "But... I made some for all of us" Shirou said.

Houki blinked owlishly.

**Moments later**

"Wow... this is delicious, I never knew Japanese food would taste soo good" Cecilia said as she elegantly took a bite of some of the food of Shirou's bentos.

Cecilia had some troubles eating with chopsticks and thus Shirou had to volunteer (read forced by Cecilia) to feed her... the other girls asked him to do the same and Shirou accepted due to his good intentioned soul.

Charles looked at them forlorn "That being said... is it okay for me to be here?" he asked.

"Yeah... why wouldn't it be? There is way to many females, to male ratio so I am just happy I have a fellow man around" Shirou said.

Charles smiled "Yeah... us guy got to stick together right?" he said with an awkward smile.

Later that day, Charles and Shirou went to practice long range attacks, to be honest Shirou was not interested in guns and the like and thus decided to stick with his bow and arrow weapon.

Charles underestimated Shirou's skill with the bow, he was taken back that he had only hit the bulls eyes over and over from different positions, tough his aim was awkward when he was in the air.

"So.. how do you like the auto-aim correction? Charles asked.

"Auto-aim? I never use it... I preffer to just do it the old fashioned way" Shirou said "I find that it gets in my way, so I turned it off"

Charles recoiled, he had never heard of someone not using the assistance of the machine to aim and target.

"Th... that is impressive" Cecilia said, she obviously used it a lot since she used her rifle and drones.

"well... I was in the archery club back in Fuyuki, to be honest... I only missed the target once, and that was because I was looking to miss" Shirou said.

"Why would you do that?" Rin asked.

"Because... I was bored" Shirou said.

"Anyways... from what I can tell your unit is a variation of the Rafael Revive, or at least the model is based from it, it can change to any set you may need... however the similarities end there, the IS specs are higher on speed and stability... it's a nice custom job, it suits his skills from what I been able to see" Charles said.

"Your unit... it's also based on the Raphael Revive... but it's different isn't' it?" Shirou said as he analyzed his machine.

"Ah... you noticed? Yes, this is also the same, but I made some changes to it since it's my personal unit, I call it the "Rafael Revive custom II" I've purged all the systems presets and doubled it's bus slots" Charles said.

Shirou whistled... he didn't understand what he said or what it meant, but obviously it was important since the others girls gasped at it.

"Right now I believe I have 20 different arms installed on this unit" he added.

"wow... that's quite a number, it must play merry hell in your head trying to bring a weapon up and dismissing it without accidentally calling one you don't' need" Shirou said.

Then out of nowhere the little German soldier girl came on her unit.

"So you are also a personal IS user... good, no need for smalltalk then... come and fight me" she said

"I refuse... there is no reason to turn my blade against you" Shirou said.

"But I do... Emiya Shirou... I am to extract all your knowledge that my instructor seeks... you are an annoyance so I am gonna do what is needed to pry your secrets open" Laura said with a glare.

Oh boy... this girl was single minded.

"I have no time for this, if you wish to fight wait for the tournament" Shirou added.

"So you wish to run away... very well then... I'LL SPARE NO QUARTER, COWARD!" she yelled as she attacked with her high powered beam rifle.

Shirou turned and materialized a shield, however Charles had covered him from the attack with a shield he produced from his IS.

"Attacking during free time? You Germans sure are warmongers" Charles said.

"Stay out of my way, using that filthy french antique of a unit" Laura said as she glared the French boy.

"It might be mass-produced model, but is the pilot, not the unit that makes the difference... rookie" Charles said as he returned the glare.

"you students over there... what are you doing?" a teacher asked.

"hmp... lucky bastard... I'll let you off for today" Laura said as she recalled her IS.

"Are you ok Shirou?" Charles asked.

"Y-yeah... thanks for the cover" Shirou said as he was no longer used to being protected, he thought that would be over after the Grail War.

"No problem... though I guess it was not needed... you brought your own defensive shield out faster than I did, I only got before because you where about to turn, but I was already in front of you" Charles said.

"Is ok..." Shirou said.

"Anyways... Shirou your IS... demonstrate some melee attacks" Orimura-sensei ordered.

Shirou had no choice but to obey, a message popped up "**Connect to secondary power source?**"

"Uhmm... Orimura-sensei a messaged popped up... about connecting to secondary power source?" Shirou asked

Orimura-sensei arched an eyebrow...

"Go ahead" she said.

"**Yes**" Shirou clicked on the holo display.

BurningburningBurningburning

Lava... lava was flowing trough his veins, fire was spreading, pain

PainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPainPain

Lack of oxygen... blood is on fire.

FireinveinsFireinveinsFireinveinsFireinveinsFireinveinsFireinveinsFireinveins

Shirou's body arched as pain overflowed his pain receptors. He screamed in an unearthly yell

Oxygenonthelungswasgonebloodonfirehavetoturn**traceon**hadtostopthepain

"SHIROU!" Orimura yelled, this was outside of whatever she ever seen... Shirou's bio signs showed he was in immense pain, enough to put a grown wrestler down, but he kept resisting it.

What seemed like circuit lines appeared on Shirou... his body glowed red...

all of his nerves where shooting off pain, his vocal cords where being stressed to the point of shredding due to his screaming.

"**Connection to secondary energy source complete**" the machine said.

Shirou woke up... he was surrounded by swords on the ground, there was some blood on the ground too.

His face was scrunched in pain, he was sweating like he had ran a marathon and his nerves hurt... his face and body where aching.

"Shirou... what happened?"

"Emiya-san... why did your IS tried to kill you?" Orimura-sensei said.

Damn... that woman was sharp... TOO sharp.

Shirou didn't know... he was going to investigate but to quite her down he decided to answer in a Tohsaka-like fashion.

"Because... you told me... to say 'yes' remember?" Shirou said as he looked at Orimura.

That did the trick... she shut up, she couldn't question him any more, she was the one who told him to do something that turned out to be dangerous, so even the 'I didn't know' excuse wouldn't fly, she had to be careful now.

"That was certainly my fault, I shall take full responsibility, now... tell me what happened" she said

"I... I am not sure... but, might I be excused? I am... not feeling so good" Shirou said.

"Dunois, please help Emiya to his room" she commanded "and don't worry Emiya, I will put all available resources to find out what happened"

This made Shirou cringe.

"Shirou-san... what happened... are you ok?" Cecilia asked, concern clearly showing on her beautiful features.

Rin was also there looking around, and Houki was also there.

"I'll take Shirou sempai to the room... don't worry" Charles said as he put an arm around Shirou and helped him walk about.

There was a lot to think about... what just happened... this was odd... but something familiar.

The pain he felt was that of his circuits overloading with power...

but... how did it happen?

Shirou mulled about it as he was helped to his room...

It wasn't like he did a ritual like he did with Sabe-

Back up... wasn't it similar as it is?

Aka no Kishi was somewhat sentient, due to the AI on the IS core, and apparently it formed a 'bond' with me, kinda like a magical contract, the next our energies had to be compatible... that was a big YES... Shirou could use his magecraft trough his IS, and now... he had been blasted by Aka no Kisih's energy via his circuits, that's why he had that 'episode' and then they had to form a bond, his bond with saber was with a tantric ritual to power her up and the one he had with the master/servant bond, Aka no Kishi was completely monitoring my bio signs... so it was a tad 'less' intrusive than with Saber...

Oh shit, Aka no Kishi was now a pseudo familiar...

He was way out of his depth here... so he had to rely on the only other person who could help him...

He rackled his head as to find out HOW this was possible, he came out blank, and also nearly hyperventilating.

He had to call her...

He hopped his Rin would not kill him much.

Chapter end.


	4. Chapter 4

Infinity Stratos Blades

An Infinite Stratos/Fate Stay night fanfic

Authors Notes: I am changing IS Rin to Lin as to avoid confusion with FSN's Rin

Chapter 4: Visiting home.

Shirou was still sore, but he found that his magecraft has further increased, he was now able to draw from Aka no Kishi's IS core, apparently IS power was a good replacement for magecraft.

"_Wow... this... this is amazing_" Shirou said

He channeled Aka no Kishi's power trough his circuits, he used the same amount of energy to project a a mundane sword.

"_Ok... so now I can use the IS energy, and for what I can understand I can also use my own prana to power Aka no Kishi_" his IS could used his prana, it was a two way street, no Aka no Kishi was now HIS familiar.

His head was swimming in question until a message popped up "**Added Unknown Weapon to database?**" Aka no Kishi asked.

After thinking about it he decided to do it if just to test a theory... he wanted to know if he could store the weapon on it's subspace.

Shirou woke up... he still felt some pangs of pain but it was lessening, after that he made a small breakfast for himself and Houki, he left her's for later, for when she woke up.

He left a message for her "Houki-san I left for home, I will be back around 8 at night so don't wait up, take care, I left something for you to eat for breakfast" Shirou wrote.

With that he left the room as stealthy as possible as to not wake Houki-san.

**Later that morning**

"And that's what happened" Houki said as Cecilia and Lin cornered her and asked question about Shirou's whereabouts

"Still is not surprising, Shirou-sempai is feeling homesick, anyone would, his hometown is a long trip by bus... but at least he will make it back" Charles said.

Houki nodded.

"Still I hope he sees his extended family" Cecilia said.

"Eh? I thought his father and mother are dead?" Houki said

"Well yes, that they are, but he has a couple friends he is close to and became part of his family... if not by blood by the bonds they share" Cecilia said.

"How do you know that?" Lin asked.

"Well one of his friends came over to check up on him... I must say I was honestly confused by what I saw, but they explained it to me" Cecilia said as she had one-upped them.

"Wait... that can't be right" Charles said thoughtfully.

"Eh? Why is that?" Cecilia asked "are you doubting my word?"

"Uh? No, nothing like that... is just... people who are not in the academy cannot enter the premises is on the handbook they gave us, there is a LOT of security around here... how was an outsider able to get in?" Charles asked.

Cecilia blinked, she had forgotten about that, and to boot there was no inquires about the person who came in... it was like she just... appeared out of thin air.

**Back to Shirou**

With that he left to take a shuttle back to Fuyuki City.

It took 50 minutes to travel... but he arrived to the station after the travel, a lone person was there, a girl with dark raven hair in twin pigtails ans aqua eyes.

"It took you long enough, idiot" she said with a smile

"I am back home... Rin" Shirou said.

She rushed at him and hugged him

She then begun to pound on his chest "You idiot... the house feels empty without you" she said as she cried on his chest.

Shirou winced a bit.

"Shirou? w... what's wrong? Did I hit too hard?" Rin apologized

"No... there is something important I need to talk to you about... something you are quite knowledgeable about?" Shirou said.

Rin nodded, codded message understood.

They spend 20 minutes to walk back to the Emiya complex... the bounded field identified Shirou as the owner and allowed him to pass and then examined Rin... they went in without further problems.

Shirou glanced at the dormant IS and Rin bundled it up, she also cast a bounded field around the arm to separate the dimension the arm was from the actual one without splinching it.

To all purposes the arm was in a sub-dimension where it could not interfere with the actual reality of sorts, the bundling of it was just to stop it from recording what was going on in case people who saw the recording of the IS could lip read.

Rin brought a notebook and a pen and thus begun to write.

"So... what happened?" Rin wrote down

"Apparently Aka no Kishi had bonded to me, something akin to a familiar... and blasted me with it's energy... it overloaded my magic circuits, but I can't for the life of me think HOW it did that, circuits are supposed to be in the soul and not interact with anything until prana passes trough them to make a spell right?" Shirou asked on the notebook.

Rin nodded "Normally that is the case, however due to the sentience, or rather limited sentience the machine has, decided that in order to help you it should bond with you, anything that can see changes to the bio signs, as magecraft increases our core temperature, would record that as a secondary energy... now I am talking from a magus standpoint but basically it's lending you extra power and in order for you to use it your... IS... it blasted it's energy in order to create a 'bridge' to your circuits in order to establish a pseudo contract... I don't' know how it would be on the mechanical standpoint but that's all I can offer you" Rin wrote down along with a SD drawing of herself shrugging.

"I see... I thought as much... I managed to use tracing using the IS power source... I used just the same amount I would use with my own od..." Shirou wrote down.

Rin nodded.

"I have other news" Rin said as she looked out on the veranda, a futon was airing there, or should been but Ilya had taken to napping on it due to how nice it smelled and the sun warming her up. "Ilya has 4 months to live... her body is breaking down slower than anticipated, but breaking down all the same" Rin write down.

The news hit Shirou like a physical blow... his sister...

"Rin... is there any way to prevent this? Like using the Heavens Feel?" Shirou asked.

Heavens Feel... the third true magic... it would stop the decomposition of the soul and materializing it, making the one being cast upon immortal and a perpetual motion machine as it's prana would never lower and recuperate it instantaneously or close enough to render the lag a moot point.

In order to use it tough, she would need the Dress of Heaven, but he didn't want to sacrifice one of her Maids to use it... with Aka no Kishi's power he was confident enough that he could recreate it using tracing, tough it would suffer a loss of rank by overloading it he could render the loss of rank a moot point... then he thought of another idea.

"Rin... can you check something... you can use jewelcraft... using jewels as mystic codes... can you see if you can use my IS core since it's jewel-like?" Shirou wrote down.

Rin rose an eyebrow but nodded... she pulled back.

She was in shock at the sheer power of the core.

"Do you think we could use this to pull off the Heavens Feel?" he wrote down.

Rin blinked as she analyzed the jewel-like IS core.

She backed away.

"T... that is a LOT of power, but to be honest we will be needing a LOT more... it's not close but with at least 50... but to be honest I am out of my league with the power requirements for this, and the Tohsaka line had never held a sorcery trait, so here I am just estimating... but with my calculations it SHOULD be about right" Rin wrote down.

Shirou had known Rin for a while and learned that she was a bit... OCD-ish but in doing so she always messed up in the least important parts, but those ultimately end up biting her in the ass... such as forgetting to set the clocks in her house back an hour, and thus she summoned an Archer class servant rather than the Saber she wanted.

"How would you go about it tough?" she added.

Shitou thought and wrote down "Due to the connection with Aka no Kishi I can use it's energy to trace stuff without using my own... so I believe I can trace these cores using it's energy"

"Yes... but how will you go about it? Your traced items will degrade after a while as Gaia's rules enforce it's decay" she wrote down.

"I think I have a way around it... but I need to talk to some of the mechanics to learn more about what I am trying to do" Shirou said.

"oooh... it seems Shirou-kun is having fun" Rin said with a a smirk.

"Don't say it like that" Shirou said as he looked to the side, slightly blushing at Rin's insinuation.

Shirou looked at Ilya's sleeping body.

"Go on... she would like it" Rin said.

Shirou nodded as he excused himself... he laid besides, and she immediately wrapped her arms around Shirou's neck. "Hehehe... caught you" she said as she giggled.

"I... Ilya" Shirou said in shock

"I missed you, you know?" she said as she pulled herself closer "You are the only relative I have... you are the only one I can rely on..." she said.

"I know... and I am sorry" Shirou said... they cuddled together, they fell asleep Ilya hugging her younger brother

A half hour later Shirou woke up... he went over to see his other person he cared about.

He went to Sakura's room, she was in a sitting position on her futon.

"Hello Sakura... I am back" Shirou said with a smile.

"Sempai" she said with a dreamy voice, she was happy to see her longtime crush back.

Shriou sat down, he had a plate of porridge for her to eat. "Sakura... how are you feeling?" Shirou asked

"Ah... I am feeling better sempai... don't worry about it" Sakura said.

"Thats good... you need to take it easy... you still getting over... **it**" Shirou said.

Sakura nodded but looked to the side.

**It** was the worms that Zouken had implanted the crest worms... parasitic worms that feed on her carnal impulses as well as prana. Due to this, an due to the worms having a piece of the corrupted grail... it twisted her... making her into 'The Shadow' or as she was commonly known as Dark Sakura.

"Rider is currently working on an antique shop... and that other woman is still looking for a job" Sakura said chuckling.

That other woman, was Bazett Fraga McRemitz, an Irish woman who came to the last grail war but was duped by the priest Kotomine and left for dead, thankfully she somehow regained her arm and was now alive... however due to her blunder she was now stranded in Japan and the people who hired her to win cut her accounts and blocked her credit and debit cards and had debt collectors after her, she was now working part-time in order to get enough money to pay her debts. Shirou felt bad and allowed her to stay, she in turn decided to teach him as much as he could in runes, at she was a Fraga she was more in depth with runes and taught Shirou as much as she would, she held back somewhat, it wouldn't do for a magus to give away all her secrets.

"Anyways.. I am doing ok... the classes are a bit intense... but I am doing fine... I made some good friends there" Shirou said.

"I... am glad that you are... doing ok... sempai" Sakura said with a tender smile.

"I am glad you are feeling better... let me bring you some water" Shirou said as he left her room to fill a glass of water for Sakura.

As he went to the kitchen he made a small meal for Sakura, someone came in.

"Tadaima" a husky female voice said.

Shirou almost dropped the glass and the dish

"B... Bazett?!" Shirou said in shock.

Bazett was dressing in a cute maid outfit.

"T... this isn't what you think... I was just... part-time... part-time job... I was forced to dress like this" Bazett said as she tried to explain her outfit.

"Ohhh... it seems Bazett would go so low as to try to keep on staying in this house for free... I mean Shirou-kun is a nice guy but to think you would tempt him like that" Rin said with a smirk.

"Noooo~ is not like that~" Bazett said as she fell on the floor with little hinotomas around her as she laid down on the ground, depressed.

"Anyways... Shirou... you need to be careful... I hope nothing 'unusual' happens to you again" Rin said.

"Yeah I'll be careful... anyways... I am gonna go to Sakura's room and give her something to eat" Shirou said.

"Ok... take care of my little sister" Rin said as she left the house.

Shirou delivered Sakura's meal as Ilya was sitting on his lap, they had some fun, talked and enjoyed each others company, but time came up and Shirou had to go back due to curfew.

With farewells Shirou promised to come back whenever he had the time, Ilya pouted but understood... she hugged Shirou as he was going to board the bus.

Ilya saw Shirou lips move on the bus "I'll save you" he said, but she couldn't hear it, but she smiled, tears trailed down her face.

A flier hit her face... it was from IS academy.

"Uhmmm... a festival? I wonder... what can I do with this information?" she said with a devilish smirk.

**In the bus**

Shirou felt a cold wave wash over him... something unsettling may happen... he hopped it was not a Dark Sakura event all over again.

Without meaning, he rose an event flag further down time.

Shirou arrived an hour later to the IS academy, it was dark and was nearing the curfew time... but he made it to his room.

Houki was there reading a book... "Oh.. Shirou-kun, welcome back" she said as she greeted Shirou.

"Did anything happen?" Shirou asked.

"No... the other girls and Dunois-kun where worried about you when they couldn't find you" Houki said.

"Ah... well thanks for telling them" Shirou said.

He went into the bedroom and put on his pajamas on.

"Good night Houki-san" Shirou said.

"Good night Shirou" she said as they both went to sleep.

**Monday morning**

Sunday was an off day and he just went to look for a place that had no cameras to practice his reinforcement magecraft as well as projection, but due to the IS he could only trace small objects.

After his mornign traning he decided to go to the engineering department of the school.

"Oh... if it isn't Shi-kun" Honne Nohotoke said as she waved at him.

"Oh... Nokotoke-san how are you?" Shirou greeted

"Eeeeh... I told you Shi-kun... call me Nohohon" She said.

"Nohohon then... can you fill me up on some information about the IS" Shirou asked.

"Uhmmm... Shi-kun looks serious, what can I help you with?" Nohohon asked.

"Yeah... I wanted to know about the IS subspace and what are the limits of what it can hold" Shirou asked

"Eeee~eeh, that is a deep question... well, your IS is custom made and tailored to your specs, but using the Rafael Revive abilitie along with another IS called Byakushi... however your model uses both models as base, but it has enhanced ports to sport more weapons, you can add them as you see fit... however the theoretical limit would be around... 150 or so, you can increase it if you add more bus slots, but that would be very hard for your current skill level of IS know-how" Nohohon said.

"I see... think you can teach me how to expand it?" Shirou asked

"Eee~eeeh... suuuure... I don't mind, you are welcome to come by anytime, how about the day after the next? We have free time that day, so I'll see you theeee~n" Nohohon said as she waved goodbye to Shirou.

Shirou walked about the campus, classes would soon start again.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND... WHY ARE YOU TEACHING IN A PLACE LIKE THIS?!" a voice yelled

"That voice... Bodewig-san?" Shirou muttered as he pushed himself against a tree to decrease his visibility.

"I've told you a hundred times already... I have personal bussiness here... that's all" Orimura-sensei replied.

"WHAT BUSINESS COULD YOU HAVE IN SUCH A BACKWATER PLACE IN THE EAST?! PLEASE INSTRUCTOR! RETURN WITH ME TO GERMANY, AND ASSUME LEADERSHIP... THEY AREN'T USING HALF OF YOUR ABILITIES IN THIS PLACE! The students here mistake the IS for some kind of fashion trend for you to waste your precious time on these unworthy..." Laura said... but then quickly shut up when she felt honest blood-lust from Orimura-sensei.

"That's enough from you child" she growled.

Laura flinched at that.

"How dare you presume what you can't see? For a 15 year old, you're being needlessly arrogant" She said with a cold, cool logical voice.

Laura was shivering "I... that is..." she wanted to say something but fear prevented her to do so.

"We are done here, go back to your room" she said.

Laura bolted out.

"Well... that could have gone better" Shirou said

Orimura flinched, she didn't felt his presence at all.

"Where did you learn to hide so well... and shouldn't you be ashamed of spying on two women talking?" Orimura said.

"To be honest... I picked it up as necessity... and it wasn't my fault, I didn't want to interrupt your conversation" Shirou said. "Besides that could have gone better, she is a little girl who wants her instructor back... if I am mistaken you where the only one who help develop her skills back in Germany?"

"Uhmm... picked that up uh? Not bad... and yes, is true... I worked with her outfit before... as a way to repay a debt I racked up" Orimura-sensei said

"Must been quite a debt... you don't seem like the kind of woman to be tied up by a debt... I wont ask what it was, but I can only surmise something really bad happened" Shirou said.

"You are right Emiya-san... however I am not a domestic person..." Orimura-sensei said

Shirou smirked at that "I can see that... I think you should have handled better even with children, you have to see it as a battle... how you talk to them how you approach to them... is all about control after all" Shirou said.

"Uhmm.. like you know" Orimura-sensei said

"Is all I am saying... it might make you more likeable" Shirou said.

"I don't know about that... the students seem to like me as it is" She said with a smirk.

"Y... yeah... I noticed... are you sure that's ok? Seems somethings off about that" Shirou said with an awkward smile.

Orimura chuckled "I ask myself that question a lot actually" she agreed.

"Anyways Orimura-sensei I wanted to ask a question... is it possible to delete some presets from my IS?" he asked.

"Uhmmm why the sudden question?" she asked.

"Well.. I was thinking of adding more stuff to it... I am getting to know some of the engineers to help me with a little project I have for my IS" Shirou said.

"Oh? So you taken an active role in your IS education?" Orimura-sensei said.

"I thought I was being careful" Shirou said, he didn't care much for the IS, however the IS has become a toll he could use to save his sister's life.

"Yeah... I get you were forced here... but still it wouldn't hurt to just have fun... tough for some reason you keep getting in deadly combat... showing a lot of skills and abilities a regular person shouldn't" she said glaring at him.

"I have secrets of my own, and due to me keeping it I am keeping them to protect others from it... the secret I carry are a burden... one that I will not allow anyone else who isn't in the know-how to carry it, you seen my character... so please... I ask you... drop it" Shirou pleaded.

"Emiya Kiritsugu..." Orimura said.

"eh?" Shirou said not expecting to hear his father's name.

"Emiya Kiritsugu, the Magus Killer... that was your father... a international known criminal... he traveled a lot and killed many dangerous criminals, no matter how fortified their defenses where, he would kill without hesitation, leaving nothing but bodies on his wake..." Orimura-sensei said as she looked at her holo display. "It took me many favors and legwork to find that about him... so tell me... is he the one who taught you how to fight that way?" she asked

Shirou sighed, he knew his father was a bastard... but he loved the guy, however after finding out what he did... "No... he didn't... I learned that on my own" Shirou half-lied.

"I see... anyways... go to homeroom Yamada-sensei has an announcement" Orimura-sensei said.

"One more question... why did you pitted Cecilia and Lin, against Yamada-sensei? Is it to make them see what they are lacking on teamwork?" Shirou asked.

"Oh? You noticed that? It's good way to put the brats in place and have them respect us" Orimura-sensei said.

"I see... I wouldn't recommend it... but it works" Shirou said with that said Shirou rushed out... no need to make Orimura-sensei angry for something so petty as being late for class.

**Classroom **

Shirou made in with a few minutes to spare, he sat down and took notes of IS mechanics as furiously as he could, he tried to find everything he could about the IS subspace... Interesting that you can input ay weapon, provided that there is enough memory in the Machine to store the weapons, depending on the complexity of the weapon it took more space, so he didn't actually KNOW how the IS would take into traced Noble Phantasms or Conceptual Weapons... but he now had a clue on something... he could trace an IS core and save it as a 'weapon'.

Class-time was over in a flash and he went to his room.

"Ah... Shirou-kun... I got news for you, you will be moving in with Dunois-kun" Yamada-sensei said with a cheery smile.

"eh?! wh... why?" Houki said in shock.

"We~eel it's not right to have a boy and a girl at your age together in a room you know" Yamada-sensei said.

"Houki-san, I wish to thank you for putting up with me... but if you want... please come to my room for breakfast, my way of saying thanks" Shirou said.

"Y... yes... I would like that" she said with a sad smile.

"So pack your things Shirou-kun, you are moving tonight" Yamada-sensei said.

With that said Shirou, with Houki's help packed his belonging.

They got all his stuff and greeted his new roommate.

"Ah... Shirou-sempai, is god to have you here, hope we get along" he said with a sunny smile.

Shirou returned the gesture.

With that they choose who would have what bed they put their stuff in the closet.

It was all going fine... but it was eery having Bodewig-san trailing Shirou all over campus.

Laura had attempted a few attacks on Shirou but where spoiled due to him always going to places that had many hiding places to use as cover from her attacks.

It was irritating for Bedewig due to him dodging her attacks by making it look accidental, but her training allowed to spot it... it was deliberate.

Still Shirou was annoyed having to do this almost EVERYDAY...

Bodewig wanted answers, he didn't want to give them.

It was really getting on his nerves as he couldn't get much free time to trace the IS cores... he was surprised that it only used a tiny portion of Aka no Kishin's energy to make them... he was able to store the traced cores on the IS subspace, thanks to Nohohon's teachings, he had also managed to fiddle with the machine a bit, making it more user friendly to him as well as being able to take that ridiculous 'assistant-targeting system' from it, he never would need it. He upped the power of the shields as he enhanced the mobility specs, he went so far as to modify the arrows on his IS to have more penetrating power by adding thrusters on the arrow the moved clockwise as a drill, adding the drill-like arrow-head for more penetrating power.

"Emiya Shirou... I wish to challenge you to a duel... should I win you will have to do as I request" Bodewig came as she threw a glove at me.

This was out of the blue, but not exactly unexpected, so Shirou decided to answer

"I re-" Shirou was about to refuse when Houki came and butted in.

"He accepts, is high time someone put you in your place, you done nothing but aggravate Shirou and us since you started" she said as she glared the loli soldier.

Shirou gawked... "But I really don't-"

"Yeah... and if you loose you have to do what Shirou wants... no hold barred" Cecilia said with her own smirk.

"W..wai-"

"So... is it agreed then? Or will you back down now that he meet you bet for bet" Lin said with an evil smirk.

"Then the day after tomorrow at 1800hrs at the arena... the instructor will be notified" Bodewig said as she saluted and clicked her heels and left towards Orimura-sensei on the staff room.

Shirou's eye twitched... he was ignored, put into an unattainable position... yeah... this was just like home.

An hour and a half later Orimura-sensei came up to me when Iw as having lunch with Charles and the other 3 girls "I heard about the bet with Laura, don't worry... I talked with both Japanese and German government as well as your guardian... this bet now carries a binding legal contract agreement... so I expect you to give a good show" she said with a cruel smile.

A shiver run down his spine "Your guardian was against it, but then she said that and I quote "Shirou-kun did a promise he has to man up and do it" end quote" Orimura-senei said.

It was VERY disconcerting hearing Fuji-nee's words from her, in how cold she sounded.

Still now Shirou was in deep trouble, she had knowledge of my weapons and tactics... but if he used something more 'esoteric' then maybe...

"Also... only officially recognized IS weapons can be used, anything else will be grounds on forfeit... we want to make this fair after all" she said cornering Shirou even further.

"See you then... train up" Orimura-sensei said with a smirk.

Shirou rushed to his room... "Call Tohsaka" he said to his IS as he was nervous about that, Boedewig's machine was a 3rd generation and had little to no information about her machine, other than she being trained by Orimura-sensei,the fact that Orimura-sensei was confident on her winning told me lots about it... time to stack the deck in my favor then.

"Uh, yes, Emiya Residence... how may I help you?" a female voice answered

"Wait... Bazett? Thank the root... I need your help... can you meet me halfway to the academy? At the Ahnenerbe Cafe... 5 o clock?" Shirou asked... no... pleaded.

Bazett nodded, "S...sure what do you need help with?" Bazett asked.

"With your heritage" Shirou said.

All people in the house minus Taiga knew that Shirou was being recorded so she nodded, she understood what he meant. Coded message send.

"Very well... I will be there, just let me get ready" Bazett said "Take care" with that she hung up.

Shirou sighed... he hopped he could get an edge using some of Bazett's knowledge in this area.

Shirou managed to find an abandoned section of the school where he managed to trace some more of the cores.

It was 3:30 PM so he decided to get to the cafe early... No sense on making a lady wait.

Little did he know that 3 girls where currently tailing him.

"Where do you think Shirou-san is heading to?" Cecilia asked as she went into the furthers part of the bus, she felt uncomfortable using such plebeian way of transportation.

"I don't know but this is way out of the blue... also I am curious... aren't you?" Lin said.

"I am coming along to make sure **someone** doesn't go overboard" Houki said while glaring at the two other girls.

Shirou stepped out as the girls took the back exit of the bus.

"Ahnenerbe Cafe?" they said in wonder.

They entered and took a table opposite to where Shirou was.

A few minutes later a older lady entered, she had a small beauty mark by her left eye, she was wearing a 2 piece suit with a red-violet necktie and short magenta hair, she looked very official.

"Oh... Bazett... how are you doing? Is Caren giving you much trouble?" Shirou asked

"Ah... no the priest has been quite... to be honest that's what is worrying me, but you asked for my help, what can I do for you?" Bazett asked.

Shirou tapped his ear and Bazett nodded... with a practiced easy and major discretion she made a bounded field around them as to not let other people hear any 'sensitive' information and bounded Shirou's arm to prevent recording of any kind.

"Well... Bazett, I hope things are going well for you?" Shirou asked

"I... it's going well... but the question is... what do you need my help with?" Bazett asked.

"I am getting into a fight... and apparently I got dragged in and it has high stakes... apparently should I loose I would have to do what the winner wants... and its legally binding due to some paperwork my teacher put in on to the government... so now I am cornered as I can't use my... tracing skills" Shirou said.

"And where do I come in the picture?" Bazett asked, not understanding her role on all this.

"Well I need your help to reinforce my current weapons with runes so they can catch people off-guard as well as help me weather attacks that might be unexpected, the person I am gonna fight has a IS that is on the 3rd generation, meaning that there is little info on it, as well as weapons I never seen as well as defenses, so I want to stack the deck in my favor, can you help me?" Shirou begged.

Bazett blushed... "Ughh... s... sure I don't mind if it's for you" Bazett said as she looked to the side.

"Great, then when can we do this?" Shirou asked.

"I asked the master of this place, I have a room ready, it will take some time... but leave it to me... after all I can't let someone who helped me when I was down" Bazett said with a nod.

"Ok... let's go" Shirou said as he and Bazett went to the back of the Cafe to go up the stairs to the second floor.

"We have to go after them... who know what that woman might do!" Cecilia said as she bit the hem of her dress

**The following is the product of the over erotic imagination of a sheltered lady, all of the following should not be taken seriously and said lady should see a psychologist... viewer discretion is advised.**

*Insert sexy jazz music here*

"Bazett... you are beautiful... let me have you" Shirou said.

"N... no... Shirou... is too sudden" Bazett says "AH...no... it... it's so big... I can... Can't... I... AHHH! be gentle"

"You sure are very flexible"

N... No... I.. I am.. C... Cuuuming~!"

**End of Cecilia's ero fantasy**

"WE MUST STOP THEM!" she said with a serious glare that made the 2 others girls back away due to her intensity two trails of blood came down her nose as she panted.

"R...right" Lin said.

They tried to go but a strange creature blocked their path.

"Welcome young costumer~nyaaan... I am sorry but that area is off limits... so I have to ask you to go back to your seats-nyah" a strange cat-like creature said.

"Eh? Is this a robot or something?" Lin said as she stretched the strange creature's face.

"Nyaaah~! That hurts" the strange cat-like being said as she pulled a paper-fan and smacked Lin in the head, leaving her in the floor with a big goose-egg on her head.

"That is rude, I am Neco-arc... I ask you to respect the rules... or should I torment... I mean educate you some more on manner?" Neco-arc said as she smacked her fan on her hand.

The returned to their seats.

They purchased some coffee and some cakes and they admitted it was delicious and apologized to the strange creature...

They decided they won't be able to find out anything else and thus left with their tails between their legs... Lin hopped no one would know about the incident with the cat-like creature.

It took a few hours but Shirou had managed to add runes to his weapons in the IS as well as adding a couple of Black Keys to the IS... it was luck that the IS recognized the weapons and added it to the database of it.

"Well with the runes on the blades and arrows it should help add to their offensive abilities, as well as adding piercing power and endurance, also it will increase your defensive power as well... it was a good thing I brought my tools too" Bazett said as she was sweaty due to the heat of the tools and the small room they where in.

"Thank you Bazett you gave me an increase on my fighting ability" Shirou said grasping her hand.

She blushed "Ah...no... it's no problem" Bazett said.

"Anyways... I have to leave for school else I get my teacher more angry at me than I did before" Shirou said as he left the room first, followed by Bazett.

All he could do was prepare... and train.

Laura Bodewig was an... interesting opponent. She had military training, and, if his intuition was correct, she was personally trained by Orimura-sensei, and then to boot he was unable to use anything with magecraft. That is why he was saving traced swords there... some mundane blades as well as some conceptual weapons as well as some minor and mid level noble phantasms that the IS has recognized and thus would be completely legal to use.

Not to mention Bazett's input on reinforcing his mundane blades from his IS with her knowledge of runes, thanks to her sorcery trait 'Traditional-carriers-God's holders', her skills and knowledge passed down by genes rather than teaching, so she has knowledge of runes far beyond those of normal magus as well as being the only person to being able to use a Noble Phantasm, the Fragarach.. the sword of the gorging god.

Now his blades (the core IS weapons) would be 3 times more resistant as well as that many times more sharper, some with a hidden function due to some rune-chain that Bazett had magnanimously carved on the blade, thanks to modern tools it took a few hours, mostly cause she reinforced the tools to make it faster.

He DID notice however that the girls where glaring at him and it made him shiver, he had no clue why the intensity of their stares.

Bazett had warned him that those 3 had tailed him, and that is why she used a small bounded field to confuse and not allow the girls to hear them talk.

Anyways he noticed that Cecilia, Lin and Houki where more... aggressive then ever at training (Houki used one of the School's IS)

But Shirou took this in stride and welcomed it, it helped him push his skills more, he had to dodge the laser shooting drones from Cecilia's IS while dodging her own rifle shots, dodging Lin's attacks with her 'dragon cannon' as well as he huge double edged pole arm and Houki's attacks.

All in all they all left rather ragged out, but Shirou kept the magical enhanced weapons hidden until time came, no need to show ALL his tricks.

Shirou kept that day tracing more cores when it was time to take a shower, Charles was in the shower.

He noticed that they had run out of shampoo so he brought one, he opened the bathroom door since it was unlocked.

"Hey Charles I got you a new-" Shirou's words died on his mouth.

Charles... had boobs... the fuck?!

"Shi... Shi... Shirou...?" Charles said as she covered her chest.

He closed his eyes, put the shampoo on the sink and slowly, ever so slowly, he turned around and delicately closed the bathroom door.

He left the room and looked at the door, yup that was the right number, and yes, the key worked on the door, yes this was his room alright.

**A few minutes later**

Shirou put a cup of green tea for Charles and himself and sat down, he took a deep breath, but there was no way to start the conversation without it turning even MORE awkward than it already was.

"So... you really a girl" Shirou said, being blunt was his specialty.

"Yes, you see... it was the Dunois Company President's idea...that man gave me the order directly" She said, her eyes looked lonely and conflicted.

"Order's... he's your father right? Then why-?" He begun to ask

"Shirou... I'm... a bastard child" Charles said

"What does that have to do with..."

"Two years ago , my mother passed away, and it was the first time I heard of my father... when I tested, I had a high aptitude for piloting an IS, so I became the informal test pilot for Dunois Company... come to think of it, I've only meet my father twice... the first time when they called me from my home... it's a bitter memory... I was accosted by his wife, I was called the daughter of a 'thieving bitch'... It hurt pretty bad" she said with a sad smile, her eyes watering even tough they where closed... he could feel the pain on her... to be unwanted... unloved.

Her experience was analogous to Sakura's... whoever she was lucky in the regard that she wasn't raped... however how lucky was she? To be in a hostile environment where her own existence was the cause of the toxicity she was in?

"Altough my mom told me well about such events, I was still at a loss at the time, some time later... the Dunois company went through a management crisis..." she added.

"Uh? But isn't the Dunois like the 3rd when it comes to mass-produced IS?" Shirou asked

"Not exactly, the Rafael Revive is still a second generation unit... and IS development costs a lot of money... in our case, the Revive costs us almost all of our government's founding. Currently, the European Union is executing a unified strategic defense plan, they are in the middle of selecting the next main force for this 'ignition plan' Hard-liners who want third-gen units to be the main force want France to be removed from the plan altogether. In other words, France either had to come out with a third-gen unit immediately or quit altogether... so the Dunois company set out to develop a third-gen unit, but we are the last entrant into the second-gen market after all... so we lacked both in time and data... it seemed as if the unit would never take form...it was a case where we were unable to find the next trial unit, so our funding was cut, and we were facing the revocation of our IS development licenses" she added

"Ok, this is a bit hard to take in all at once, but what does all that have to do with you dressing as a man?" Shirou asked.

"It's simple... it was a ruse... it's all there is to it" Charles said looking down.

"As a fellow male student it would be easy to approach Emiya Shirou and steal sample data from him... that was the plan" Charles said.

"That's..." Shirou put a hand behind the chair... if she had discovered his secret...

well he had a conceptual weapon that could make clean up relatively easy.

"Yes, I was instructed to steal data from you Aka no Kishi by that man..." Charles said with a serious look.

Shirou relaxed... no she had said data, so his magic would not show up...

Still this was a messed up situation for the girl. She was a bastard child who due to her high aptitude for piloting IS, and due to the situation the girl was put on an unattainable situation... being unable to be accepted by her father... being mistreated by the step mother... it was a situation where she was going to loss regardless.

"Well.. that is my story... I'm sorry for tricking you all this time... talking to you has cheered me up a bit, the company will no doubt go bankrupt... and I will probably be departed back to France" She said, she fought back the tears.

"Are you alright with that end? Charles... are you really satisfied with that kind of ending?" Shirou asked as he glared at the young girl.

"... I don't really care... I didn't choose this, and I don't really don't care... whatsoever" she said with a cynical smile.

"I see... THEN STAND UP! DON'T YOU 'WHATEVER' ME! AND THAT MAN WHO CALLS HIMSELF YOUR FATHER JUST BECAUSE HE IS THE REASON YOU ARE HERE, IT DOESN'T MEAN HE CAN DO WHATEVER HE WANTS! EVERYONE HAVE THE RIGHT TO CHOOSE HOW THEY WISH TO LIVE! AND NO ONE, NOT EVEN YOUR PARENTS HAVE THE RIGHT TO DENY YOU THAT" Shirou roared as he slammed his hands on the table.

He was angry... angry not at Charles that accepted such sad fate, or at her lying to him, he could understand that...but of the people that forced her to do it... and her being unable (or so she tough) to escape from it.

"Sh... Shirou... why are you" she asked.

"Let me tell you a story... my own" Shiruo said as he took a drink of his green tea... the bitter flavor suited the mood.

They sat down and Shirou told him about his childhood... She expected happy times with his family and the like.

She instead heard a tale of darkness and blood, fire and pain, a story of a young child that went trough hellish world and the ending of it.

"I was in the fire... The Great Fuyuki City fire, people around me where dead or dying... people pinned down under the rubble or pierced by it, people being burned alive... I was a kid and I just wanted to save myself, I was unable to help, what could I do? And so I walked, but I Was unable to move, I was feeling too much, to much fear, too much rage, sadness and pain... and so I left pieces of myself... if I was feeling fear I let go of it, if I felt anger, I dropped it, if I was sad, I forced myself to not feel sadness at all... and so I left a trail of the emotions I discarded in order to move... however I reached the end... I had nothing left to give up... so... I gave up... and I laid in the ground to die..." Shirou said explaining his own childhood to her.

Charles gasped and horror at his story, tears flowed from her eyes, but in shock on how... uncaring Shirou was about it.

"I laid down there... sure to die... my eyes grew blurry and was just hopping to die... until I meet him... the person who saved me... he had a beautiful smile... and he was crying... he was glad he was able to save someone... that person became my foster-father... I always will call him my father... I made friends and family, but I choose the way I live... I wanted to be a hero like him... and I still do, he tried to dissuade me... he told me what I would find in the end of that road but I decided and he choose to help me on my journey on that path... unfortunately he died 5 years later... still I was fortunate to meet him" Shirou said

"Also... since there are too many people expecting something from me... I decided to memorize the IS academy rule book... and just so happens I read in article 21 of the academy's charter that each and every student must belong to no state entity as long as they are enrolled here" Shirou said with a smirk

Charles was confused at it all.

"If the student does not agree to it, then no external intervention shall be permitted, so in other words, is fine if you stay here, right? Use the time to find a solution, and I will be here to help you" Shirou added. "I am here for you Charles"

"Shirou..." Charles smiled and giggled "There's 55 articles, but it's amazing you remembered them" she said feeling far too humored by this.

"Of course, I got to study ya know? I been hitting the books to be able to further customize my IS to my ideal specs. So now that this is settled..."

*Knock Knock Knock *

"Shirou-san? Are you there?" a familiar female voice called out

"Ce... Cecilia?!" Shirou said in shock

"A moment please" Shirou said with a fake sweet voice "You got to hide... if they see you like that they will find you out!" Shirou hissed.

"Y... yeah... I will just hide in here" Charles said as she hid in the closet.

"In there?! Be serious, just get to bed" Shirou hissed.

Cecilia opened the door.

"...Shirou-san?" Cecilia asked as she entered the room. "What might you be doing?" she asked as she saw Shirou put the covers on Charles

"Oh... yes, it's Charles, he wasn't feeling too good, he is with a slight cold so I am helping him here" Shirou said quickly, he was VERY nervous, an angry woman, and one that could misunderstand a situation at that was dangerous.

"What about you Cecilia, did you need me for something?" Shirou asked

"Ah, well... I was wondering if you have eaten dinner yet, Shirou-san... if not, I was hopping we could dine together..." she said

"I...is that so...? well, since Charles is not feeling well he was telling me to go by myself" Shirou said

"Y... yeah" Charles said as she faked some coughs.

"Then, please feel better Dunois-san" Cecilia said

"I'll be back later Charles" Shirou said

"T-take care" Charles said under her covers.

As soon as they left she pulled the covers from over her and gasped for air.

She walked to the window and looked out "_Ever since my mother died... Shirou was the first person to tell me those words..._" Charls said in an inner monologue.

"I am here for you Charles" Shirou had said, those words still in her mind.

She put a hand on her chest as her heart begun to beat hard and her face flushed.

Shirou then cooked dinner for her and taught her how to use the chopsticks as well as Shirou helping her by feeding her, due to Charles not being able to use chopsticks.

The day of the fight was coming up... he done all he could to prepare.

**Day of the bet**

Shirou was a tad nervous, it was very hard not to... this girl was personal trained by Orimura-sensei, she who was hailed as THE BEST IS pilot in the world.

She took a deep breath.

"I am the bone of my sword" Shirou said.

With that part of the aria his magecraft enhanced his body, his shields where at full 600 shield units, he reinforced his shields and the machine's outer frame as well as his own body.

"Go Shirou... kick her ass!" Lin said

"Show her that we cadets are not to be underestimated" Cecilia said

"Good luck" Houki said.

"Get them Shirou-sempai" Charles said

"Aka no Kishi... start" Shirou said as his IS Materialized around him.

With the sound of the alarm Shirou and Bodewig shot out into the arena.

Shirou heard some talk about Laura's defensive capabilities, so he decided to test them.

Materializing his bow and arrows he shot them with mechanical precision, he went for her machine's joints.

They stopped within inches of the machine... something was preventing it...

And then Shirou's mouth almost went agape.

That shield!

It was versatile... according to his analysis of the machine using structural analysis it told him... it was called an AIC (Active Inertia Canceler) that, as the name states, cancels all inertia, rendering the projectiles, IS, and ANY attacks useless as they would loose speed that would be needed to penetrate the defense on the IS.

This would be troublesome, but he had been hitting the books a lot and learned that while versatile it was not a perfect shield... still tough... he had an idea... could he perhaps replicate the AIC and use it with Aka No Kishi?

Shirou replicated the process, and the lack of pain and him nor dying where good signs... he decided to hold it off until later, for some reason he felt someone was observing him... and it wasn't Orimura-sensei, but someone was being furtive.

Still he moved as he saw a few daggers flying at him, and worst, they were wired controlled, so Bodewig could still control their attack vectors.

Shirou moved with a lot of speed, a silver blade materialized in his hands.

*CRASH *

Shirou's attack was stopped inches away from her body. Bodewig smirked "is that the best you can do... what a pathetic novice mistake"

"You really think so?" Shirou said with an equal smirk.

The arrow that missed her and was left in the ground exploded, taking both Shirou and Bodewig's shields down considerably.

Shirou got freed from the AIC hold on him and went back... He pulled another arrow and shot, and another and another, so fast it looked like a automatic weapon.

Many arrows went towards Bodewig but most where around her, trapping her with the explosions.

The AIC unit would look imposing and it might as well be... however it had a small flaw, the user had to concentrate on the target, there where a LOT of arrows around so she couldn't stop them from exploding with the AIC.

Shirou used this flaw and attacked as Bodewig was being pummeled by the explosions by the arrows disconcerted her as she was blown left, right front and back.

Shirou rushed in with a silver blade.

"UUOOOOH!" Shirou yelled as he charged.

Bodewig was overwhelmed by this tactics, her AIC was nigh useless against him, he had overcome 'the perfect defense' by the use of meticulous tactics.

"I see...no wonder the instructor told me to increase your worth from 'worm' to 'enemy'... BUT I WILL NOT LOOSE!" Bodewig yelled as she shot 6 daggers out.

Shirou dematerialized the silver sword and materialized his IS's Kanshou and Bakuya

With them he batted away the daggers, using the white blade he looked at it to see behind him and avoided the returning blades by throwing himself to the side.

He threw one of the blades towards Bodewig and then immediately made his bow appear and shot once more, towards where the AIC unit was housed.

"GAH!" Bodewig yelled in pain as the arrow blew past her shields and broke her AIC unit.

Shirou closed in... his blade hit Bodewig on her chest, her shields held strong but went down to 110... the exploding arrows didn't do much damage on their own... but with so many being shot out she was pummeled by many small damages it added up.

Bodewig yelled out as she charged Shirou with her own energy blade.

Shirou's blade held against the energy blade from Bodewig's IS the Schwarzer Regen, Bodewig gritted her teeth as she put more force to push him back... but Shirou's blade stayed strong.

Unknown to people Shirou's blade had been strengthened and reinforced with runes stand up to to Bodewig's beam sword weapon.

They both went at it for many blows, blow by blow Bodewig was being pushed back... her shield energy barely at 40 units while Shirou had around 250 units.

"I can't loose..." she said "**ICAN'TLOOSE ICAN'TLOOSE ICAN'TLOOSE ICAN'TLOOSE ICAN'TLOOSE ICAN'TLOOSE !** **The instructor trained me herself... I WON'T LET HER WORK BE TAINTED BY THIS!**" She yelled.

"GAAAAGH!" Laura yelled out her body obviously in pain.

Her IS, then begun to leak a silvery liquid... Shirou gasped at what he saw.

What was pouring out of her IS was something termed 'nanomachines'... they seemed to be hurting Bodewig by using her as a secondary battery of sorts, it was harming her physically and mentally.

Her IS melted and reformed... it looked vaguely like Orimura-sensei in looks.

Bodewig was in trouble... the more time she spend in that form the more injured she would get.

Shirou rushed in... but Bodewig's new form... something called the Valkyrie Trace system, he had read about it in a book, a program that would make the IS take the shape and skills of the last winner of Mondo Groso, who was none other than Orimura-sensei. And to boot, this was completely illegal.

Her country's government had placed her in incredible danger

Shirou was blown back by the Valkyrie Trace system IS, the strength was unreal...

"The match is canceled... take care of Laura Bodewig!" Orimura said as she spoke trough the PA system. Her voice had a tinge of worry, she knew what the Valkyrie Trace System could do to her body.

Cecilia got out to help, she used her Blue Tears as she sniped the Valkyrie Trace system IS but it was no use, it moved fluidly and dodged Cecilia's beam attacks.

IT was fast, VERY fast and went to attack Cecilia.

Charles however managed to get there in time and blocked with a shield.

"Thanks Dunoius-san" Cecilia said, a sheen of sweat was covering her face due to the honest fear she had at that attack.

Charles was panting, that attack was TOO strong, his IS shields got a big blow, even if he was behind a shield... he was down to 400 units with that one blow.

Shirou raced towards the Valkyrie Trace system.

The VTS IS shot out towards Shirou, Shirou got out his Kanshou and Bakuya of the IS and blocked her attack... thankfully these copies had a special function that enhanced his defensive abilities due to some of the runes carved in the blades, he held his ground, he had to push his shoulder towards the flat of the blade to stop the VTS's attack.

She then attacked once more and his defense collapsed.

The VTS took this opportunity to attack, however Shirou saw trough this and jumped back, pulling out his bow out once more and shooting at the VTS. However her blade managed to cut trough his shield and get him a deep gash on his chest.

Shirou grimaced in pain, his shields where down to 80 units, that... thing was dangerously powerful and out of control.

The VTS cut down his arrows before they reached it, not even the explosion got to her.

"Cecilia, Charles, both of you back away, it is fixed on me, both of you retreat... I will save Bodewig-san" Shirou said.

"Whatever you are talking about?! She is gone crazy!" Cecilia said

"No... something happened to her... her IS ran an unknown program and made the IS like this" Shirou said.

Then the VTS charged towards Shirou... there was only one thing to do "Trace... on"

Using the Aka no Kishi's core he traced a sword on his hand... the sword he traced was a sword he needed to use to deliver a lethal blow to the IS in order to drain it's shields... since the program had rebooted her shield energy back up. Luckily he had it prepared beforehand and had 'saved' it on the IS subspace.

He needed one hit with this weapon and then with another one he had prepared on his mind... the blue-print ready to be made into reality.

Monohoshi Zao, the laundry pole sword, called that way due to it's impractically long blade.

He rushed in blade on his hand, the floor was flat, thankfully he could now use a 'perfect' technique.

"Hiken: Tsubame Gaeshi!" Shirou yelled as he swung the sword.

This technique was from Assassin from the grail war, it was not 3 cuts... it was 1 single attack that reproduced itself 3 times in the same time and space, making it an inescapable attack.

The VTS saw something that should not be possible, and it was arrested trying to understand what had happened.

The attack would been deadly if it was done to a person... even a servant, but thankfully she was covered by the silvery substance that made the body of the IS.

The VTS's moves, arrested by the sheer impossibility of the attack, Shirou took this opportunity as he traced the other blade he had stored in his mind.

"Cut the mechanical monstrosity in front of me and allow me to save the child inside of it... DURANDAL!" he shouted as he cut down the VTS IS.

The machine's body was cut open... the body of the young little girl could be seen, Shirou smiled as he took her out of the rouge IS... he turned away, confident that it was all over.

*Glash*

The VTS had pierced Shirou's stomach with it's sword, Shirou grunted in pain, but he didn't fall down... he kept walking protecting Bodewig's body, he had to walk away from it... the IS took one last shot, a way of taking down it's opponent with it. Shirou staggered but continued to walk, he had to take her to safety, he couldn't fail her... he was a hero of justice... he would get her to safety.

The IS blew up, a fail-safe to protect the secrets of the VTS. Shirou walked like a sentai ranger as the explosion happened behind him.

There was an uproar... the medics rushed in for Bodewig as well as Shirou.

He passed out... he had been bleeding a lot, He felt his legs tremble but was held by a pair of arms.

His traced weapons broke down... and he was taken to the infirmary.

And for some reason he could see Saber's face, smiling at him. "You did well Shirou... rest now, the girl is safe"

With that, Shirou collapsed in the stretcher, a content smile could be seen on his face.

He had saved someone.

**Chapter end**


	5. Chapter 5

Infinity Stratos Blades

An Infinite Stratos/Fate Stay night fanfic

Chapter 5: Healing, more questions and shadows.

Shirou was on the operating table after his fight with Bodewig-san... he was currently on the infirmary table resting... eh felt weaker than he should.

He opened his eyes and saw Rin in front of him, her trade-mark smirk on her.

"Ugh... Rin... what are you?" Shirou begun to ask.

"Don't worry.. I placed a bounded field around the infirmary... no one can enter, they will suddenly 'remember' something important, anyways Ilya is currently 'convincing' some people to leave the room... it seems you are quite popular nowadays" Rin said with an evil smirk.

"H...how long?"

"You been here? I had to shoot you with Gandrs to keep you down... it would be problematic if you healed too fast, wouldn't you?" Rin said as she let a weary sigh.

"Yeah... Avalon WOULD make for some questions, questions I rather avoid" Shirou said.

"That's why I came here to put you under with some Gandrs... it would 'help' you with looking normal anyways... I got to get going... Ilya will come in later, she is in your room right now with that roommate of yours... Dunois-kun I believe?" she said.

Shirou gulped, he would be safe as long as no one realized that Charles was actually a girl.

"Anyways I better leave... Rider will help me get out here without no one knowing... since Ilya is your older sister, not that anyone would believe it, she can stay overnight... I will pick her up tomorrow morning" Rin said as she waved Shirou goodbye.

Shirou sighed, he smelled the scent of the bounded field dissipate... a few minutes later Houki, Cecilia and Lin came in.

"Emiya-kun... are you... are you feeling alright?" Cecilia asked.

"Yeah... I am... how long...?" Shirou asked

"you been here for 4 days... thankfully that... **thing**... did not hit any important organs, you went into the emergency room for a nanomachine surgery, it helped that you are a fast healer... it had managed to micro-suture you, you spend 4 days in here" Lin said.

"And Bodewig-san?" Shirou asked.

The girls chuckled at the question...

"W... what did I say? I am serious" Shirou said.

"You worry about a girl who was fine after a nights sleep?" Cecilia said with amusement.

"A nights sleep?" Shirou said.

"Yes... other than some dehydration and slight nerve damage she will be fine" Houki said.

"I see.. that's good" Shirou said.

"Actually we are more surprised that you got up so soon" Lin said.

"Yeah.. they never seen someone heal so quick... they said it would take at least one more week for you to get up... but you got up faster than expected" Cecilia said.

"Well I never been sick one day in my life" Shirou said.

It was true... due to Avalon in his body he never had gotten sick.

"That is most amazing, you must been really gifted" Cecilia.

"Uhmm... I can attest to that... he never got winded in our spars and we went at it for hours" Houki said.

"So he has a lot of stamina uh?" Lin said with a red blush on her face, she was panting really hard.

Another person then entered... this one was someone I didn't want to see so soon.

"I have to say... when we saw the wound on you, we weren't sure you would make it, even with the advanced medicine and machines for that purpose I never seen a person who heals as fast as you did... not to mention your last attack with that long katana" Orimura-sensei said.

"I learned to use swords a long time ago.." Shirou said.

"Yes.. but after looking at the remains of Bodewig-san's machine we discovered something really interesting... that attack you did... it was 3 attacks, at the exact same time... care to explain how that was possible?" Orimura-sensei asked.

"Yes, that technique... I think I heard of it before" Houki said.

"Ah.. yes... I recreated a infamous technique... the one used by Sasaki Shoujirou" Shirou explained.

It would be best if he was honest about it, no sense of covering that up.

"Tsubame Gaeishi... it's the name of the technique... I learned by reading some old scrolls about it and managed to recreate it" Shirou said.

He did... in fact by tracing the sword he was able to recreate the technique due to it.

"I see... that is rather, incredible" Orimura-sensei said.

Her eye twitched, his attack was a physical impossibility... you can't do 3 attacks at the same time, this was not an anime damn it!

Still she could not counter him, there were a LOT of martial arts scrolls, maybe he got one that was the real deal? She doubted this, but she had no proof.

She would need to further investigate this.

"Anyways... what will happen with Bodewig-san's IS unit? And what about that program... the Valkyrie Trace System... what will happen, will someone be punished?" Shirou asked.

"Oh? So you know about that? Well at least you seem to be putting some extra work on your studies... anyways... due to some legal loopholes there is no one who will be held accountable due to it happening in the IS academy, as much as I hate this, there is not gonna be any charges brought to the German government" She said as she crushed a pencil on her hand.

Obviously she was pissed beyond measure, not to mention that her star pupil was put at risk... she felt bad about the argument they had, but her face did not show it.

"Anyways... I wish to thank you for rescuing Bodewig-san" Orimura-sensei said.

"What about her IS?" Shirou asked.

"While the IS was totaled the core was not, they will ship parts to remake her unit whole, the mechanics here are doing their best... so there is nothing for you to worry about" Orimura-sensei said.

However Shirou was thinking other things "_How is it that the supposedly prototype of a 3__rd__ gen IS has ready made parts for it? This is WAY too fishy_"

Orimura-sensei left the room... moments later Bodewig came in.

She looked at Shirou in the eyes.

"It seems you have won... so you are allowed to command me" she said.

"Eh? No I didn't win... since what happened to you was outside of either one's expectations... I don't think that counted as a win for either side... so... how about we call it a draw? That way no one has to suffer the penalty?" Shirou said with a pained smile.

Freaking Gandrs man.

"I must say... you are the only male that has bested me... even if that... **episode** had not happened, your chances of winning would not have decreased... however, I am... content with your decision of choosing a draw" Bodewig said.

"I am just glad you are ok Bodewig-san" Shirou said.

"I must ask a question... Why? Why did you try to save me when all I done is antagonize you?" Bodewig asked.

"You don't know much about me, but... I made a promise to become a hero... someone who up holds justice... watching you die... it would be to turn against my very being... that promise is something that is in my very core" Shirou said.

He was a sword at his very core.

I am the bone of my sword, steel is my body and fire is my blood.

Nothing else was important.

That promise he did to Kiritsugu... to himself, Archer.

He did not wish to become a here, he WOULD become one.

"You are very stupid, there is no shame in retreating if the enemy is too strong" Bodewig said looking at the side.

"Yes, but every second you spend inside that, it was a second more you would be damaged, if you stayed any longer by waiting for the teachers and reinforcements... what would had happened to you? No, rather than risk that I preferred to do what I could to get you out of that aberration, that and... you remind me of my sister, just do me a favor and look at your machine next time, look for any hidden functions so this will never happen again" Shirou said.

"I see... very well... since I still firmly believe you won, regardless of you asking for it to be considered a draw, you are to call me Laura... good day Emiya-San" Laura said as she slightly blushed.

"So... can I go to my room?" Shirou asked.

"Ah... yes... allow me" Cecilia said as she helped Shirou stand up, he was still slightly trembling, again due to Rin's gandrs, those things where EVIL, they would enforce sickness of the body, but without the apparent cause.

And so he went to his room where a little girl was waiting for him.

"ONICHAN!" Ilya said as she jumped at him

"LAURA?!" the 3 girls said in shock.

"Ah... no.. this is" Charles begun.

She did a curtsy, "good evening I am Illyasviel von Einzbern... nice to meet you, I wish to thank you caring for my little brother" she said.

Houki blinked, but the little girl's way of speaking was different than Laura's. At least she was somewhat pleasant, but there was something odd on what she said, but ignored it.

"Ah, good evening lady Einzbern... wait... you are Shirou's sister? Why do you have different last names?" Cecilia asked.

"ah... while dad and mom where married he never did change the last name... besides, my family from my mother's side where VERY proud so they didn't let us change the last name to dad's" Ilya lied skillfully.

It was not a complete lie tough... the Einzberns are a rather proud family of magus.

"Anyways... I am going to stay for the night... I hope that doesn't inconvenience you Dunois-san?" Ilya asked.

"Uh? Oh! no... not at all... I assume you got permission from the IS academy officials?" Charles asked.

"yes, it was a bit tiresome but I did" Ilya lied.

In fact she has used her magic on the officials to speed up the 'paperwork' by hypnotizing them. Truly this girl would do anything to get what she wants.

There was no paperwork for her, but they would fill it up for her regardless and back-date it.

With some words of farewell they all left for their own rooms.

"So... good night Shirou-sempai, Ilya-san" Charles said.

"Good night,Charles/Dunois-san" Shirou and Ilya said.

Ilya dressed on her cute Pjs as Shirou went to sleep without a shirt and on his Pjs pants.

Ilya snuggled against Shirou, he had yearned for having her brother's warmth... Charles had to admit, they looked so cute together.

**The next morning**

Charles woke up, she looked at the pair, the sister laid on top of him, her arms outstretched on his chest , her hand holding his, almost as if afraid to let go.

She smiled bitterly as she went to change, remembering to lock the door this time.

After her showing, bandaging her breasts to pass off as a man and changing into his uniform she got out of the shower, she took a while in there, or so she tough, she was looking at Shirou cooking wile Ilya was fetching the ingredients for him to cook, he was smiling, an actual smile, not that smile he had that looked he put on for the social norm, but an actual one.

It was, a peaceful scene and she was, if she was honest, a bit jealous of it all.

It made her miss her time with her mother. It was a hard life with her... but she loved her so much.

"Sit with us Charles, I made some breakfast, I still can't go to class till tomorrow but I can at least make something to eat" Shirou said as he put down the dishes on the table.

Charles was eating with a fork this time, she did not feel like stealing time from the young girl from her brother.

After thanking him for a delicious meal Charles left for class.

"Hey Shirou... I heard from Bazett she gave you some help?" Ilya said.

"Yeah it wasn't that hard..." Shirou said, truthfully it was a bit difficult, but it all went to the crapper when that Valkyrie Trace System came about, he had to use a noble phantasm and a noble phantasm-like skill.

"Ne ne... Onii-chan, how about you show me around? I have a visitor's pass after all" Ilya asked.

Shirou just smiled and took his sister to see his school.

Ilya was taken back by the sheer technological stuff, it made her a bit miffed, she was a magus after all, though she did like to play video-games.

She loved to beat Rin, who couldn't even for the life of her understand the controls even if it was an old video game system... a Pretendo system.

The technology was surreal, they had holographic displays almost everywhere, vending machines around the outside, as well as maps on the outside that showed in a holographic displays.

The school was really showy... but it was worth it... as a magus, she did not like the technology they used. Still she could appreciate how simple they made things.

Shirou showed her the 'workshop' where they worked on the IS and enhanced their abilities.

"Wow... that's amazing... ne ne... onii-san... show me your IS, pretty please?" Ilya asked.

Shirou smiled, "Sure, but we should go to the arena first" Shirou said as he led his sister, he put her on his shoulders/

"Yaa! I like the view from up here!" Ilya said in glee.

In truth, Kiritsugu used to to this with Ilya back then...

No... no sense on remembering the past...

Ilya was giggling as she had fun on Shirou's shoulder.

All the girls where awwing at this, thinking he would make a great father one day.

Ilya and Shirou arrived.

"Ne nee... can I see it? Your IS?" Ilya asked.

"Aka no Kishin... START!" Shirou said as he rose his arm high.

The IS materialized around him, and placing itself around.

Ilya gasped, the color, the shape...

"Shirou... did you...?" Ilya asked.

"Yes, I did it as an homage to **him**" Shirou said.

Ilya smiled, it was a bittersweet smile, "yes... it suits you"

"So... what can it do?" Ilya asked.

"Well it gives me a 'shield' around me and protects me, and... I can do this" Shirou said as he scooped up Ilya and took off.

"WAAAH!" Ilya yelled in fright and then saw she was several yards in the air.

He flew slowly around the arena as Ilya giggled at the ride.

Shirou then gently went back down.

"Boooo... over so soon?" Ilya said.

"Ilya, I can't just give rides on the IS suit at will you know, is not against the rules or anything but it is frowned upon" Shirou said.

"Oh? If you knew that why did you do it the, Emiya-san?" a voice said that made Shirou cringe even inside the IS suit.

Orimura-sensei.

"And what might you bee doing here... Orimura-sensei?" Shirou said, he was doing a superb job of not showing fear.

"Uhmm... Bodewig-san? What might you... wait... you are not her... who are you?" Orimura-sensei asked as she saw the girl.

"Good morning, I am Illyasviel von Einzbern, how do you do... thank you for taking care of my brother" she said with a curtsy.

Orimura rose an eyebrow, this girl didn't show any fear to her, even if she was releasing a lot of hostility this girl was unaffected.

She refrained from demonstrating her pressure of presence as she smirked, this girl was strong, she hopped she could make into an IS candidate.

"Emiya-san I need to talk to you, about this upcoming tournament" Laura said as she stopped in her tracks.

In front of her was what could be said a 'clone' of her, she was **exactly** alike, except this girl was smiling as she pulled Shirou's sleeves, Shirou smiled and patted her, and for some reason Orimura-sensei was there as well.

"D... did someone clone me?!" Laura said in shock.

"Cloning? What's that?" Ilya asked.

"Uhmm, is like reproducing a person, think of it like... a copy machine" Shirou said

"Copy... machine?" Ilya asked**, **not used to the modern machineries.

"I'll tell you later... _under a bounded-field_" he said in a whisper... Ilya nodded.

"What is it Bodewig-san" Orimura-sensei asked.

"I wish to pair up with Emiya-san for the upcoming tournament, mam sir!" Laura said with a military salute.

Onimura glances once more at Ilya and at Bodewig, both looked the same, but similarities where only superficial.

"Very well... you and Emiya-san will participate as a team on the tournament" Orimura-sensei said.

Laura was slightly blushing with a slight movement of her lips indicating something akin to a smile.

Ilya and Orimura-sensei however did, Ilya was hiding her smirk, while Onumura-sensei just hid her's using her clipboard.

"Onii-chan, you are going for lolis now? How low have you fallen" Ilya said with a smirk as she threw a mock-glare at him.

Shirou fell on the floor, the light went off as a spotlight lighted on him.

"Yeah... I fell a long way" he said as he looked at the floor with sadness.

"Tell me about it... I didn't even get my own route" Ilya said.

"Your own...what?" Shirou said scratching his head, confused by her statement.

"Maah... never mind onii-chan" Ilya said with a giggle.

Shirou was blinking as Rin came over, a visitor's pass on her neck.

"Yes, I came here to pick a troublesome brat?" Rin said as she pushed her tails out of the way.

Ilya jumped and bit her heard, it sounded like a saw was going on in there as Rin yelled in pain as ran around the place with Ilya firmly in place.

"is that you family Emiya-san?" Orimura-sensei asked.

"H...Hai" Shirou said awkwardly.

"Huhmm... I must say... they are funny, to say the least" Orimura-sensei said.

"Now go back to bed, you shouldn't be out and about... unless you want some extra work to do?" she said, it sounded like a question but it was a threat more than anything.

So he did a strategic retreat.

**After classes**

Shirou was in his room resting, or at least that is what he wanted people to believe, however he was tracing IS cores as much as he could, however, even if he had more than enough power to make them he had to be careful, his circuits could only process a measly 270 units of prana using all his circuits, meaning he could only process 10 units per circuit.

Making as many cores as he did... it wiped him out.

He fell asleep for a while to recover.

"Hey Shirou-sempai, how are you doing?" Charles said, she was wearing an apron as she was over the stove cooking something.

"Charles... what are you doing?" Shirou said as he woke up. "and what is that smell?"

"ah...Shirou-sempai... how about you call me by my real name? It's Charlotte, and for what I am making, it's called Choucroute Garnie, it's a traditional dish from France... here I made Huguenot for both" Charles/Charlotte said.

It looked delicious, and the taste was divine.

"Wow.. this is delicious, you would definitely make a good wife to some lucky guy someday" Shirou said as he smiled at her.

Charlotte's face turn into a dangerous shade of red, steam came out of her head "Y-y-you think so?" she said with a slight stutter.

"uhmm... this is the first time I had french food, and I must say, I am quite taken, I wouldn't mind learning how to make some dishes myself" Shirou said as he savored the ingredients.

Charlotte's face turned even more red if such thing was possible.

After lunch

"Here I will clean up, it's only fair since you cooked" Shirou said as he stood up and took the dishes and the pot into the sink.

Shirou looked out the window as he cleaned up, he looked serene, just like when he was sleeping with his little sister. 

"There... all done" Shirou said with a satisfied smile.

"You would make a good father yourself you know" Charlotte said.

"No... I couldn't, not with the goal I have in mind" Shirou said.

"Goal?" Charlotte asked.

"I wish to become a hero of justice, no... I'll become one" Shirou said with complete and total conviction.

"Hero of justice?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, I wish to be one, to save people... but it is really hard ideal, even if it's a borrowed one" Shirou said.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked.

"People don't realize this but... in order to save someone, it's the same as hopping someone is in danger... that is the weight of my ideal... I was called a hypocrite... a delusional person... but that's a promise I did to my father, I am the one who carries that dream from him, he passed it down to me, and it's my job to see it trough for him" Shirou said. "Also... I believe in the inherently goodness that comes from helping people"

"It seems like a heavy burden, why do you carry it?" Charlotte asked.

"It's a heavy burden, so I would not let anyone to carry it but me" Shirou said.

"But why?" Charlotte asked one more, some tears could be seen in her eyes.

Shirou turned cold, he remembered the same answer Archer gave to him.

"Charlotte, I want you to think about this, if you had to kill one person with your bare hands to save 10... would you do it?" Shirou asked.

Charlotte could not answer, such a question...

"What about 10 for 100? a 100 for 1000?... in the end... sometimes you can't save them all, we are not gods and we can't be everywhere at once and sometimes we are constrained by choices... we aren't perfect and sometimes if you want to save someone, someone else must die... if two people are fighting, each with a knife to each others trough... you can only choose one to save, as they will continue until one kills the other or both die?... now you see what is the crux of my ideal?" Shirou said.

Charlotte looked really sad, looking at Shirou in a different light, she saw him as a sad, broken person who placed others in front of himself, self destructive... but so kind.

"Shirou... you are wrong, sometimes you have to just have to do the impossible to do it... I was once told, the impossible is just something that people are afraid of doing" Charlotte said with a smile.

"_Tha... that is true... why did he became like this? I don't think I am wrong... but what Charlotte is saying also has merit still_" Shirou thought.

"It might be bad, it might be self destructive... but 'helping people' is never wrong" Shirou said with a self-depreciating smile.

"You are kind, but you need to put that into your goal too..." Charlotte said as she tip-toed up and gave Shirou a chaste kiss on his cheek. "you need to improve that personality... I don't find it bad but... it's always better to better yourself, no?" she said with a smile and a blush.

Shirou was taken back by Charlotte's sudden kiss, even if it was a chaste peck on his cheek he came to realize something... Charlotte was really beautiful.

Shirou was unable to console sleep that night, not that he now that Charlotte was having the EXACT SAME problem.

"_AAAAAAH~! I can't believe I just did that! What was I thinking?!_" She mentally berated herself as she wiggled in her bed.

Shirou however was able to recover fast from this.

**The next morning**

Shirou was able to go to classes as per usual, but NOT before going to the medical facility.

He was given a clean bill of health he returned to his regular school duties, thanks to his time out he was able to catch up to the IS classes as well as being able to trace some more cores. It was an arduous task and it stressed his circuits to the max, his body was sweating due to the stress and heat in doing so.

Shirou stopped the flow of the IS core's energy and the circuits on his body shut down, the bright aqua colored lines vanished.

Shirou took off his shirt and went into the shower.

He was due to class tomorrow after 10 days absent, due to injury and thus excused, but thankfully the girls came and gave him some print-outs of class.

Now that he was 'healed' he had to attend class once more, made hard due to Laura's furtive glances at him.

Still he did his duty and continued with class as he absorbed everything he could and read ahead somewhat to get ahead of the curve, the more he learned the better he could replicate the cores, but it was no use, those things where black boxes and actual development was a secret bu the one who made it... he 'cheated' by learning their history via his structure analyze. But he did not know HOW to make it with his own hands in case he should ever do it... same as with noble phantasms, mostly due to their forging process and enchantments and the like.

Also because some are made by the divine and the...well... not so divine.

Shirou continued to modify and purge unnecessary data and add some more bus slots to hold more weapons, he managed to also become more in-tune with Aka No Kishi, he felt something on the machine beginning to grow... metaphorically speaking.

He kept on going at it, training with Charlotte as well as Lin and Cecilia to help him cover all the areas of fighting he would have to take out other IS users or even rouge IS like the one that came a while ago.

Cecilia, Charlotte and Lin's skill also rose considerably, only Houki was left behind as she tried hard to reach, but they seemed so far away, her efforts only could get her so far... without an IS unit...

**Unknown location**

"Eeeh... that Shi-kun... he is so interesting, his combat abilities, the way he modified his IS... not to mention those weird readings on his head when he deployed those weapons... he is a mystery... sooo interesting... and my little sister, I think is time I gave her a nice gift... so... when should I send it... oh... I heard some interesting news on the school's chats... I guess I could do it by **then**... yes that would be interesting " the female person said.

She stood up, her face was an enigma, but she had 2 robotic bunny ears.

"Well, is time to make **that** for my sister~" she said as she went to work.

"Tehe "

**Emiya mansion**

Sakura stood up, her body was still a bit weak but thanks to her magecraft she was able to heal most of her injuries during the worm-crest removal, true she still had heightened sexual desires (at least 3 times more than a regular human should) as well as her power not dropping, she had, for a lack of better words, assimilated the power and abilities of the worm-crest and made her own, minus the worms... those things where repugnant and penis shaped.

Rider looked at her master, her health was as it should, still a bit weak due to the ordeal but she was now able to function nicely in society.

Rin and Ilya where on the kitchen preparing something for Sakura, well only Rin, Ilya was sitting on a counter watching Rin make something for her sister.

"Hello Onee-san" Sakura said.

Rin blanched, Ilya stopped giggling.

"So, can you kindly answer me... what is sempai doing in the IS Academy?" Sakura said with a sweet smile.

Ilya was sweating, Rin was nearly hyperventilating.

The room turned dark.

Sakura had a dangerous smile.

A Dark Sakura event had just begun.

"G... GYAAAAH!" Rin and Ilya yelled, however no one heard their screams due to a bounded field made by Sakura's imaginary element magecraft.

**Half an hour later**

Rin was curling in a corner, Ilya was hugging Rin in said corner, and Rider had just arrived from her job.

Sakura was cutting some vegetables "Ah... Rider, do you think you could do me a favor? Can you take me were sempai is?" Sakura asked.

"Uh... s...sure?" Rider said looking at the side.

"Thank you" Sakura said.

To be honest, with the sheer dreadful aura Sakura was giving off it wasn't a question, but rather an order that couldn't refuse.

**IS academy**

Shirou suddenly felt a rather cold shiver run down his spine.

It was violent, cold and unexpected... and it distracted him, so the girls got a hit in, which he re-payed in kind by knocking their shields down to 0.

"Damn... and just when we got him to nearly half his shield energy down..." Lin said.

"Yes, but Shirou was only slightly distracted by something, what happened Shirou?" Laura asked as she was observing Shirou intently.

"Ah... I felt something cold run trough my back... I dunno but maybe a premonition?" Shirou half stated, half asked.

"Yes... I've felt those before in Germany during my intense training, it might be wise for you to listen to your instincts, they are invaluable asset to any warrior" Laura said.

"Yeah... I learn that the hard way... but I can't shake that uneasy feeling, like it's something I know... but I can't remember what" Shirou said.

"Just ignore it... it's probably nothing" Cecilia said.

Shirou smiled but he was still worried, this was something he felt before, a dark foreboding feeling.

**After Classes**

Shirou was still on guard, something was wrong, his feelings NEVER had lied to him, but he couldn't for the life of him get a reading on what was going on... a rouge IS again?

He was feeling uneasy... but at least Orimura-sensei had left to both check on her brother and to no doubt use her down time to find more dirt on him.

Things where more simple when it was just a bloody war like the Grail War... he would miss it... the non bloody parts that is.

However the fact that she was still digging up stuff on him was more unsettling.

Shirou took a shower after Charlotte was done with hers, she changed in the bathroom so it was all good.

Shirou made a few more cores while on the shower and stored them within his IS subspace.

It was a uneventful afternoon and then the sun begun to set in.

And on that moment was when the new rumor begun to run on IS academy... the Dark Ghoul

The rumor originated due to what happened this day, and since then many girls had begun to put charms on their doors, regardless of the scientific absurdity of ghosts and the like, still the girls wanted to be safe than sorry.

**The events take place between the hours of 5:50 PM and 8:00 PM at the IS Academy portions of the events have never been uncovered and will probably never will be**.

Shirou was on the track field's shed, he was making more cores as he could in there before being kicked out by the ruthless king of the shed, the gardener.

Still something was feeling wrong, there was a dark scent filled with can be categorized as 'being in heat'... it was all over the place.

Shirou was running but he could feel a creeping feeling all over the place.

"Shirou-sempai... I don't... I don't feel so good" Charlotte said as she fainted on the floor.

Shirou flushed prana around his body, he could feel an invading prana going around and flushed it out of his system to cancel whatever this was, it was magecraft.

Many girls begun to faint, the lights begun to flicker in and out.

"_OK... this is more and more looking like a horror movie_" Shirou tought as he looked around, luckily the girls where only out, not being drained of prana and the like, so they where just unconscious, not dying or the like.

One word, a single word but with a voice that was both sweet and poisonous as well as warm and cold.

"Sempai" a female's voice said in a sultry seductive and sexually charged way.

Shivers run trough his back... that voice... he immediately knew what was going on.

This was bad, really bad, this was so bad that if you looked for the definition of bad it would picture this exact situation.

Him being in an all-girl's school and him being the only other man (well the other one was a fake but no one knew).

And Sakura was on full on Dark Sakura mode.

A girl dressed in a ratty black dress with red lines running down, a vein like pattern running trough her body could be seen on her legs and on both sides of her face, her hair turned white and her bow turned red, as well as her eyes.

And those eyes where fixated on Shirou.

Last time she was like this Shirou was so exhausted he had to miss class for 3 days.

Even Rin was thorn between laughing at him, being marveled at his stamina, or the fact that he had sex for 20 hours with HER YOUNGER SISTER.

Still the angry make-up sex with Rin was worth it (in Rin's mind) tough Shirou had to drink a LOT of sport drinks the next few days.

Shirou begun to run, this would end REALLY BAD for himin more ways than one.

Talk about a death flag.

Shirou was able to dodge an attack from one of the 'shadows', apparently she made some shadow golems to look for him.

Shirou was going to use his IS, however something strange happened.

"_**Error unable to connect. All systems are down**_"

So using IS is out, that also means that recording systems are also down... or so he hopped.

So far no alarms sounded off due to the intrusion of the one currently hunting Shirou.

He dodged by rolling down on the ground, the shadow familiar missed by inches, however the tree was completely corrupted due to the curses that flowed within them.

It became a twisted nightmare-ish version of itself, and then crumbled into dust.

Shirou traced a small athame blade in a zig zag shape.

The best blade to combat such things, Medea's blade... Rule Breaker.

He cut the abomination and dissolved into shadows, a small reprieve due to him knowing who the cause was, and how many she could generate if she so willed it.

Shirou rushed around, the girls were all fine, a bit flushed but fine.

He did not know but Dark Sakura had feed on their carnal desires, and being that they only had 2 guys... and teens in the hormonal phases... it was akin to an all you can eat buffet for her.

Some of the girls that had resisted her pressure would to date speak of the scary ghoul that feed off people's souls.

Shirou was running for his collective life and unlife... being swallowed once by 'all the evils of the world' was an experience he did not care for to be repeated... it's worst due to his soul being trapped in there, should he had failed to get free from it... it did no good to his mind, it nearly broke under all the 'evils in the world'

Shirou defended himself using the seemingly brittle dagger, he made many copies of it on his mind and shot them out as fast as he could, piercing the monsters bodies.

Shirou's sense of smell was not working, due to the prana scent being ALL over, so he couldn't track Sakura down, worst of it all the girls in here would suffer greatly due to Sakura's corrupting presence.

Shirou ran trough the school shooting the dagger at the opponents.

The monsters slammed the ground and chucked debris at Shirou, preventing him from attacking them with the dangerous dagger.

"Sempai... where are you?" the voice called, honest fear creeped up on him.

Shirou turned around, the bloody red moon.

Dark Sakura was there, looking lustily down at Shirou.

Shirou was sweating, this was bad, last time she nearly broke his hips due to her being in estrous... and she looked twice as bad as last time, this wasn't a joke he would seriously die... Avalon or not.

Shirou had to attack... desperately he traced as many conceptual armaments and noble phantasms he could recreate and would at least entrap the girl, and thus he made 40 black keys and threw them to her.

The black keys where conceptual weapons that hurt spiritual beings, and due to Dark Sakura being one such being, the Keys where specially harsh, however Shirou was not looking to kill or harm her, rather he was hopping to stop her by using the Key's secondary ability.

That is to say, he used the keys to pin down Dark Sakura by sealing her moves by piercing her shadow, however that was not to be, Dark Sakura had complete control over her Shadow, or rather, she had no shadow but a magical construct that 'acted as a solidified shadow' to protect Dark Sakura and moved itself out of the way to protect the interests of it's master.

"Damn it... this will be harder than I thought" Shirou said as he dodged another Shadow familiar.

He either had to attack her [real] Shadow, or buy time till someone of the Emiya house, or from the Kotomine parish comes down here.

For now he had to survive... he had limited amount of Prana, his body was aching, he had used his circuits too much and even reinforcement was flaky at best.

"_Damn it... this is both a blessing and a curse... all the people here are passed out due to Sakura's prana leeching abilities by making the girls orgasm and draining their primal emotion once they do..._" Shirou thought, but he didn't know how effective that would be against Orimura-sensei.

"_She see,s the kind of woman who would ignore her own womanhood to keep on fighting_" Shirou thought as he smirked at that and slightly chuckled.

Elsewhere on the world, Orimura-sensei was violently sneezing.

Shirou continued to dodge and hide from the Shadows, breaking into the girls rooms as he used them as a short reprieve from running from the Shadows. A few minutes at the most, until he had to run again from them.

"_**Sempai... the longer I wait... the worst your punishment it will be **_" Dark Sakura said with a lustful tone.

This made Shirou more resolute to run even faster.

Shirou then felt something wrap around him

"Eh? EEEEH!?" Shirou yelled as he fell into the floor after being dragged a couple yards from the room.

"Goodness... it seems like the premature ejaculator is in his new found heaven, I wonder why it was necessary my intervention" a cold and rather irritating voice said.

Let's go back a second... the 'thing' that wrapped Shirou is a mystic code called the Shroud of Magdalene, a mystic code that works only on men and only served to stop them, any attack to them while wrapped on the shroud would render it's effect null.

"_Stilll, being called that... I wanna think I gotten better at it... wait... that's not the issue here!_" Shirou thought "C... Caren, what are you doing here?" Shirou asked.

"What am I doing here? I wonder, I believe I has something to do with your sex fiend over there" Caren said as she nodded towards Dark Sakura.

"But what can we do?! I am low on prana, you have no skills other than the shroud, and your demon detecting abilities, you are not really useful in this situation" Shirou said.

"Uhm... I liked the possessed you better" Caren muttered.

"Eh?"

"No... nothing... you think I would come here without backup?" Caren said.

Then a small blonde boy walked in.

"Wow... nee-san over there looks really 'eager', hey oni-san, you should have taken better care of nee-san's 'needs' over there" the blond boy said.

No way... just no way this person would be here.

"Then... we should restrain her, Shirou, do you have any prana to trace my chains?" Gilgamesh [kid version] asked.

"No... I am runnign dry here... if I try tracing..."

Yeah... his body would break down.

"Man... how troublesome, anyways I'll do what I can... ENKIDU!" he yelled as he stretched his arm out towards Dark Sakura.

"GYAAAH!" Dark Sakura yelled as she was being bounded by the heavenly chains... except.

"Shibari?" Shirou said in shock at seeing Dark Sakura being tied in a turtle shell-like design, that made her breasts seem bigger as her nether regions where being carrassed by the cold steel of the chains, her moaning and lustful look said it all.

"OK... this stupid situation has GOT to stop" another female voice said.

*Crack*

A blow to the neck... Dark Sakura passed out turning back to her usual form.

"Seriously Shirou, you got so lucky today... and I don't know if we can restrain her again... you were lucky today... you should really think on just giving up... my sister is really into you" Rin said with a scary smile.

"R... Rin... you are not mad are you?" Shirou asked, afraid for his life once more.

Rin sighed, "I wish I was, but you are not guilty, but if you want I can find something to be angry... I can spare some gems after all" Rin said as she took a handful of them as showed them to Shirou

It was a lie of course, she wouldn't use her gems for this... but physical violence was something she would do, especially after reinforcing her limbs.

Still this was good, this was over... with a bit of hypnotism and some illusions all the damages would be covered up and forgotten.

Shirou went to his room... Charlotte laid on the floor unconscious with a deep blush and heavy breathing. Shirou Carried her to her bed and covered her.

He was just glad that no one...

"Oh... so the only other guy was really a girl uh?"

No... anyone but her.

"Who would have tough about that the shy Shirou would WANT to keep on living alone, with such a nice pure girl" Caren's voice came out from the door.

Shirou didn't want to turn, he was just going to ignore this, this was just a dream, a bad dream. 

"uhmm... how rude... even when we both done 'it' once... you shot so much I almost got pregnant" Caren said.

Shirou coughed up.

"Lies! I never done nothing of the sort!" Shirou said.

"Fuhuhuhu... maybe you did, maybe you didn't... now, don't you wish to talk about this? I know I don't act like it but I am STILL a priestess" Caren said.

Shirou sighed, it was either confess to her... or have her tell everyone about his current living arrangements.

And so he told her everything.

"Ah... I see, it seems Shirou still hasn't lost that part of himself, while I can say that I understand her plight, it seems you are quite the christian" Caren said.

"Please, I am a magus, if anything I think I am just spiritual... or downright atheist perhaps, tough I meet some demi-gods and gods on the heaven's feel" Shirou said "So I am really unsure about it"

"I see, that is indeed a conundrum, while my faith only speaks on one true god, I cannot deny the existence of previous gods" Caren said.

"Anyways, can you do something about their memories?" Shirou asked.

"well... is not that they will have any memories, if Sakura's jealous rampage was anything to go by, I would think you would have been of you" Caren said.

"Ah... if it's like that..." Shirou said.

Wait... his brain stopped working.

"W-WAIT A MINUTE! THAT'S BAD! THAT'S REAAALY BAD! NO SCRATCH THAT WOULD BE A HORRIBLE BLOW TO MY REPUTATION... I WOULD BE CALLED A SERIAL RAPIST IN HERE!" Shirou said in shock.

"Oh? I think that would be better than a premature ejaculator tough" Caren said with a surprised look on her face at Shirou's comment.

"Ok, first off... why would you even say that? And second... I had plenty of experiences since **that time** so I don't know where you base that from, and third... it matters cause the girls in here MIGHT be liable of shooting me, piercing me, or any other number of things they could do with their IS machines" Shirou said.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Caren said as she tsked under her breath.

And so Rin and Caren made a lot of 'overtime' by modifying the girls memories to an accident on the lab that cause the blackout...

It was not perfect by any means, but at least it was something, still most girls where confused as to why their underwear was so... wet.

At the Emiya household all of the girls where taking a well deserved break, after chaining Sakura down with some holy conceptual armaments to keep the darkness of the grail inside of her to resurface again and have this event rear it's ugly head once more.

Chapter end


	6. Chapter 6

Infinity Stratos Blades

An Infinite Stratos/Fate Stay night fanfic

Chapter 6: Ignorance is a bliss, no?

The morning after Shirou woke up late, he was dead tired and decided to ditch class, a dangerous move, but it was one that he had to.

It wasn't frowned on, due to many of the girls also taking a sick day, orgasming so many times that night was very bad for one's health.

On Shirou's side it was due to over exhaustion as well as overuse of his circuits.

Also the sheer mental strain of dealing with the 'Dark Sakura' event, as well as dealing with the backlash that happened.

Luckily (or not) he was not blamed for this (he knew something would come back to bite him in the ass, nothing ever worked so smoothly for him as he saw Archer's E rank luck)

Still, he was happy to rest, however he couldn't do any tracing of the IS cores, something he was downright angry about, but he understood academically that if he tried his body would be wrecked.

He nearly had an aneurism when he had to do **that** against Dark Saber.

He was feeling better but something else was bothering him today, besides his inability to trace cores for the time being.

He had a feeling he was being watched, and not just by the IS monitoring system and the people who are in charge of it... someone else.

Someone NOT of the school.

So he went to the workshop to find out more.

**Workshop**

"eeee~h Shi-ku~uuun... Welcome ba~aack, are you feeling ok? Last night was a doozy... all of us just got and went passed out for no reeeason, pretty scary no? And to make things creppier, some asid they saw a black ghost... spooky no ?" Nohohon said with a smile.

"Yeah... can't believe it got me too" Shirou said a bit awkwardly "_Or rather, I am lucky she did NOT get to me... I don't think I would be able to live trough THAT_"

"So... what can I help you with?" Nohohon asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me if someone could access my IS information and monitoring systems, other than the '3 big ones' on the academy that is" Shirou asked

"Uhhhhmmm... I dunno? Maybe? But why do you ask?" Nohohon asked as she tilted her head.

"I been having a feeling of someone getting into my system, but only that, I feel someone has been monitoring me and watching me more intermittently than what should be possible from the 'big 3'" Shirou said.

"I seee~ee... so you are thinking of a skilled hacker looking into your system and bio-readings? That takes god-like level of skill~" Nohohon said.

Shirou twitched at the word god-like... only one person he knew, loath as he did, was Gilgamesh, he literally was a demi-god (same as Madea, but he was closer to god-hood, sans Herakles).

He didn't understand much about hacking, and an anachronism such as Rin would no doubt be as lost as he was right now... so he asked Nohohon to further explainabout it.

Somewhere in the Emiya state Tohsaka Rin let a powerful sneeze

She looked around, annoyed.

"Someone is talking badly behind my back" she said as she glared out the window.

Shirou then was regaled to what hacking was, and how it could be a problem, now that he did he decided to take a magecraft approach to it. With Bazett's teachings on runes, so he decided to completely revamp the IS's OS and use a different language, that is to say... runes, not only that but he would use runes to protect the IS from inside, using a pseudo bounded-field inside the OS inside the IS to both track and punish the invader.

It also helped that runes where a 'different language' and a REALLY old one at that, many translation software don't know HOW to translate it, not to mention those who do, translate it wrong.

Not to mention it would help track the person and 'compel them' to stop doing what they are doing.

So with Nonohon instructions, and the help of 3rd year students, Shirou managed to revamp the OS.

It was a crazy move... and it was ingenious, if it was a long forgotten language, an extinct one at that, it made for an impenetrable defense, not to mention what Shirou hid inside.

**At night**

"Wow... Shirou, that is really crazy... you revamped the IS's Operating System to a whole new language?" Charlotte asked.

"Well kinda, I still working on it, it will take me a few more days... but after that I should be done" Shirou said.

"Still with something like that, your IS would be nigh impossible, but what on earth possessed you to do such a thing?" she asked.

"Well... I been having a nagging feeling someone is watching me? I don't really know, but I want to be safe... this will make things harder for people to do so" Shirou said.

"Uhmmm watching you... yeah I can see that, you are the only (real) male in campus, not to mention the sole (real) male IS pilot" Charlotte said as she giggled.

Shirou grumbled at that.

"Still a language like that... you read a lot of occult books or something?" Charlotte said in awe.

"A little, it helps tough that most people wouldn't even think of something like that, most people would never look for occult stuff or use such an outdated language... this is even older than Latin" Shirou said

Honestly speaking the runes Bazett taught him where working like a charm, he felt that the IS was responding better than usual.

The runes served to enhance the parameters of the OS and thus made piloting the IS even more smoothly.

The best? Runes where magic by themselves, so there was no need to use his own prana to fuel the effects of them.

Shirou continued to work on the translation of the IS while disconnected from the network to avoid anyone entering into the system, something that the 3 big ones of the academy did not like at all, but Shirou assured them that he would be done in a few days, and due to him being confined to not participating in any IS events for a few more days, this would be a productive thing to do.

They reluctantly accepted his reasoning.

Shirou continued to work on it, Cecilia and Lin as well as Houki visited a couple times for lunch, and he made quite a feast, the girls where delighted by the food.

"Heaven's... I must say Shirou-kun your cooking is heavenly" Cecilia said.

"Indeed, your culinary skills are as great as your combative ones..." Laura added.

"Yes, I like how the fried karaage taste like that, how did you get it to taste so delicious while retaining the chewing factor and making it soft?" Houki asked.

"Well I added a bit more of ginger and garlic... the soy-sauce I got from a buddy that brings only good stuff from the heart of the country-land" Shirou said with pride.

"You are very domestic for a man tough... I never expected such high quality and to be done so consistently, definitely would love to have you on my home country sometime" Cecilia added with a wistful look on her.

"Anyways, what happened last night? I remember passing out for some reason or another" Lin said.

"Yes, that was odd, I was told it was due to a chemical leak, but I am not wholy convinced, we barely use any chemicals besides the ones used to treat the IS for sonic speed flights, but those are rare and not really capable of making something like this happen" Houki said.

Shirou was doing a incredible job of not panicking.

Fortunately it was just a slight accident and no one really made a big deal of it.

Still Shirou continued with his work... the full extent of it would not be seen until 2 more days.

**The next day**

"Students... I have news, we are having our annual outdoors training camp! Be sure to sign the form so we can all go... this time is gonna be on beach ~!" Yamada-sensei declared with a smile, exited at going to the beach.

"Yes, so please prepare and buy a swimsuit, otherwise you might end up having to use the school's, while I am ambivalent of them I quite prefer one of my own tastes" Orimura-sensei said as she ended the whole conversation.

"_Jeesh... not that I wouldn't enjoy the beach but... it seems like a hassle... maybe I can skip it?_" Shirou thought.

"Of course, it is a mandatory training camp, this way we can see if you can act on different conditions other than ones at the arena in the academy" Orimura-sensei said.

"_Is... Is she reading my mind?_" Shirou thought as he clenched his fist.

"With that said, you have the rest of the day to prepare, you must also bring provisions to cook at the camp as well, you are dismissed." Orimura-sensei said.

With that said Shirou sighed, at least he would have a semblance of fun cooking for his class-group.

He decided to go to Fuyuki to pick up some things he would need, such as his bathing suit, beach towels, and looking for items to take to the training camp.

The best place to get the best fresh produce and meat, the best quality would be at Fuyuki market street.

He went and bought as much as he could, and went to pick some stuff up without letting anyone know, cause he did not want to cause another uproar... like the one that happened this morning in class when Charlotte decided to come clean about her gender.

It was a... mess... to say the least.

The girls where enraged and Houki thought that I chose to stay with her as to not be bothered, after Charlotte explained that Shirou had been nothing but a gentleman, the other girls, after a few moments of rage, calmed down and agreed that indeed Shirou was as he said he was...

Still the girls did let him have it, and Charlotte decided to just watch to entertain herself with how the events unfolded.

Thankfully she did not speak of the chaste kiss they shared, he didn't think he would survive them, even with reinforcement, IS made things so cheap.

He was glad they did not have Noble Phantasms and/or Conceptual Armaments.

After the whole gender revealing fiasco he was glad he was alive.

And so... after working so hard and buying a lot of food (he was given a nice discount for being a recurring shopper and bought so much)

Using his IS he transported all the shopping and his bag for the trip, IS did made transportation damn fast, it was too bad that he could not use it so much outside.

The sensation of someone spying has stopped all together, meaning his feeling was right, someone was spying, but are no longer able to do so, they might try to learn the language, but in doing so they would put themselves in even more risk by trying to penetrate the pseudo bounded-field. And thus it would punish the trespasser.

He stocked on some sunblock for his trip... but he had a new feeling... something nagging him and a slight itch in the back of his left hand.

Still he was not going to bring down the mood for this training trip, and hey... with the many places to hide in a beach he could practice magecraft a bit more!

He would be able to double his training!

In magecraft and IS.

Anyways after packing and making 2 more cores they all boarded the bus, it was uncomfortable due to the seating arrangements.

It was not uncomfortable in the strict manner of speaking is just... a only male surrounded by all sides by girls, and attractive ones at that...

Not to mention that the driver was driving recklessly making REALLY sharp turns.

He was glad that the driver was not Rider... she would be able to do some scary things with modern vehicles should she ever get a license.

That made Shirou shiver, the things she could do with the old bike... a typical mama-chari with a basket, Rider complained that it was too slow for her tastes... she even tried to seduce me to give into her.. thankfully Sakura was there... then again it almost turned into a 'dark Sakura' event that time, so it was really precarious position to be in.

Still it was also nice in another way, he couldn't remember the last time he went to a beach.

He was not able to fulfill his promise with **her**...

He sighed as he looked at the window... he was now the official 'plush' of the two girls who feel asleep on his shoulders.

The trip was early in the morning and took 2 hours to reach there by shuttle bus.

The place was gorgeous... the water was pristine the sand was perfect...

Laura however looked a tad uneasy.

Let's find out exactly why, shall we?

**Flashback 8 hrs ago**

"XO... I have some questions regarding the Academy's training trip" Laura said on her secure line.

"Speak" her XO said.

"They said to buy or use the academy's regulated one, I prefer to use the academy's but..." Laura said.

"UNNACEPTABLE!" Her XO yelled making Laura fall on her arse at the sudden explosion

"Should you wear that you would look like a walking child pornography!" the XO said.

Laura blinked.

"You need to get a cute and sexy swimsuit... that is an order!" her XO said as she hang up.

Leaving Laura in a deep problem.

"Bu... but... I don't know how to pick clothes!" Laura said in shock as she realized her military training would not work on this.

And thus asked Charlotte for help... a French/German alliance was born.

And the rest was, as they say, history.

Shirou changed into his bathing suit, a modest blue and golden accented swimming trunks

Shirou stretched out as he felt the warmth of the sun, he had a large bundle on his back, all that he had bought on the stores, and took them to the little inn they would stay at, as being (again) the only man in campus he was given a small room, it was a nice one tough.

He put it all on his class-group's assigned fridge and neatly organized it all.

He then left towards the beach and was greeted by a LOT of eye-candy.

All of the girls where wearing either cute, or downright sexy swimsuits, or in Nonohon's case cute/weird.

So after training they had time to play, Shirou didn't like to waste time like this, but he had to do so to keep the pretense going.

Shirou's body would be at the peak of training, no amount would help on development of his muscles and the like, the only he needed was to build was 'skill'.

He had some, he could fight with humans on a staggering level that no one would be able to reach... that is normal humans that is.

However... that only applies with regular humans, his opponents wouldn't be normal, they would be on the other scale of normal... dead apostles, rouge magus, etc.

Still he could use this to relax a bit, he really needed to wind down a bit.

The afternoon came over and Shirou was behind a big grill, a bandana over his head as he deftly handled the meat and vegetables being grilled, the smell of the delicious food wafted about the beach, attracting students and teachers alike.

Orimura-sensei was also quite taken by the quality of the food.

"Who would have thought that IS's only male pilot had such a domestic side to him" Orimura-sensei said sarcastically.

"You say that like that, then how about I don't serve you any" Shirou said with a vindictive smile.

In that moment Orimura-sensei's stomach growled something fierce.

Shirou rose an eye-brow, a know-it-all smile plastered on his face, he recognized that growl anywhere, and the way she looked at the side...

"you where saying?" Shirou said with a victory smile on his face.

Orimura-sensei glared at him but sighed, this was a fight she could not win, and he knew it.

Orimura-sensei sighed as she picked a plastic plate, she got served a big portion, as a way to make fun of her, she knew it, but let it slide, the food had a delicious scent, and once she had a bite she enjoyed it even more.

"Wow... who knew you had such skills outside fighting" Orimura-sensei said with delight as she had some pasta with the meat and vegetables.

He put some ginger and garlic on the mixture which enhanced the flavor of the meat and the vegetables.

It made him smile when people enjoyed his work on the grill.

At night it was as rowdy as usual, Charlotte and Cecilia where sitting to his side, Charlotte had some wasabi, something she never encountered and paid the prize due to her curiosity, Shirou felt bad and gave her some of his tea, and feeded Cecilia, who was a tad uncomfortable due to the extended period of time she was in seiza.

Shirou ate some of the food on the inn and asked later their recepie which they where only to happy to do.

The girls tried to get into his room, but thankfully runes carved on the frame of the door served as a deterrent.

**The next morning**

This is when things got REALLY weird... Houki was sitting down on the hall that had a small garden at the side, Shirou looked what she was looking at, there was a sign, 2 robotic rabbit ears where sticking out, a sign was put "Pull me"

"_Suspicious"_ Shirou's first thought was at seeing this, it had no magecraft or anything he could detect, but it was suspicious so decided not to act on it.

Houki seemed to recognize them, but decided to ignore it and left.

Shirou sighed, Cecilia decided to walk by that time.

"Shirou, that is...?" she asked.

"I am about to find out" Shirou said with a sight, he then pulled them up... nothing happened.

A strange sound came about... they looked up to see...

"_A giant carrot?!_" Shirou thought in shock at the sheer ridiculousness of it.

The 'carrot'-like machine landed in front of them, the sheer power of the landing 'carrot' pushed debris up, Shirou shielded Cecilia from being blown away.

Laughter emerged from the 'carrot' and spit open.

A girl emerged from it, she had a lot of energy, "You feel for it, Shi-kun!" the girl inside said as she twisted upwards as she jumped from the carrot.

"D... do I know you?" Shirou asked.

"You should, after all you caused me a lot of grief... who would have tough that using an ancient language would be such a perfect counter measure" the woman said.

Shirou froze, he was half way on tracing a weapon.

"Anyways... have you seen Houki-chan?" she asked.

Shirou was dumbfounded... he was never caught so flat-footed before, here came a person who was trying to pry my secrets in a furtive manner and openly admitted to it, not to mention she was somehow related to Houki-san... he was ignored as she went to hunt for her.

"W... what just happened?" Cecilia asked.

"I... I don't know?" Shirou said, equally as confused as Cecilia.

**Later that day**

Shirou, Cecilia, Laura, Charlotte, Lin and Houki where present on the foot of a waterfall, being called by Orimura-sensei.

"Very well, all the personal units here, right?" Orimura-sensei said.

"Uhm... Hold on, Houki-san doesn't have a personal unit" Lin said.

"w-well... you see" Houki begun, but she was too shy to speak.

"I'll explain" Orimura-sensei said to help the girl out "you see".

"Kyaooo~" a voice called out.

Shirou looked about and saw the strange 'stalker' girl sliding down the rockside and jump skyhigh...

"_Reinforcement?_" Shirou thought.

She jumped towards Ormiura, who grabbed her face with an 'iron claw' move.

She got free of it and went towards Houki "you grown a lot... specially in the chest a-"

CRACK!

Houki used her wodden sword to deliver a punishing blow to her face

"I am going to hit you!" she said in anger

"You said it after you hit me! Houki-chan is sooo mean" the strange woman bemoaned as she rubbed her head.

"Hey Tabane, why don't you introduce yourself already?" Orimura asked.

"Bah, what a drag" she said.

"I'm the genius, Tabane-san.. Hello! That's it" she said with a smile.

"Tabane..." Lin said.

"as in... the genius who invented the IS?" Charlotte added.

"Shinono Tabane" Laura said in revelation.

"Wait... you invented IS... AND you are Houki-san's sister?" Shirou said.

"Look up in the sky !" She said.

A large prism object fell down...

"Tadah! here's Houki-chan's person IS unit, Aka Tsubaki!" she declared in glee "It's Tabane-san's handcraft machine that exceeds the specs of all other existing units! After all, Aka Tsubaki is a four generation IS mad by me!"

"Wait... aren't countries JUST releasing the 3rd generation ones?" Shirou asked as he looked at Laura, who was using such a unit (who was STILL in beta).

"Well, get in so we can get you fitted and personalized Houki-chan" Tabane said.

Tabane had a holographic scree and keyboard "I've already entered some of your data in advance, all that's left is to update it with the latest data"

Shirou analyzed the machine, the speeds where incredible... easy a match for Lancer or Rider if they go all out.

She had wires coming out of her dress and she was done, she was an ace on this, no wonder he had a feeling someone had been looking at him, it was her all alone.

"Now for a test... make it fly" she said "it should respond to your will and thoughts" Tabane said.

Houki nodded.

She flew and tried out the swords on her armament, making a wave of energy with her swords.

"Ok.. now try intercepting this" she said as she materialized a large missile launcher

She giggled as she fired, and inside Shirou he felt fear... this girl.

She was dangerous.

Even Orimura-sensei was looking at her with something akin to worry, a tinge of anger even?

Yamada-sensei came running, she was worried about something.

It was an urgent message, "A special level A mission" Orimura-sensei said. "Start taking counter-measures now" she said in a calm collected voice.

"Stop the test run now" she ordered "There is something I need you guys to do" she added.

Tabane smiled, Shirou noticed this... he glared at her.

They went to a room in the Inn, they prepared a 'war room' of sorts, and Shirou couldn't help but whistle at this, he wished he had something like this on the grail war, it would make making tactics and fighting planing so much easier.

"There was another rouge unmanned IS that was co-developed by the USA and Israel, that was undergoing test in Hawaii, Silver Gospel, left the test zone and has gone out of control, we've been told it's out of their radar range, acquiring satellite data we determined that Gospel will enter the airspace 2 kilometers from here, that will occur in 50 minutes from now, due to school orders we are now in charge of settling the situation... the teachers will close the airspace and waters using the Ichigane, therefore, the key personnel for this mission will be those with personal units" Orimura-sensei said.

"I see... because we have them we are better suited in case the Gospel has other armaments we don't know and be able to fight it with a lesser degree of harm due to the personalization of our IS's" Shirou reasoned.

"We will now begin the strategy meeting...anyone with something to say, raise your hand" Orimura-sensei said.

Shirou rose his "Yes, do you have specs of the target IS? Weapons, max speed?" Shirou asked.

"Sure, but do not share with anyone else, if the information leaks, you will be tried by the supervisory commission" Orimura said "and placed under surveillance for 2 years minimum".

"How is that any different than how I am right now?" Shirou said with a sigh.

Shirou poured over it with Cecilia...the data was grim "it has many specialized weaponry, a special gunner-type designed for wide-area attacks, it can perform all-range attacks like my IS" Cecilia said.

"The unit that stresses offense and mobility, that will be difficult" Lin said.

"Is scouting an option? To ascertain any close-range attacks it might have?" Shirou asked

"Impossible, the IS is traveling at supersonic speeds as we speak, we only have one chance" Orimura-sensei said.

Shirou knew that he could probably destroy the IS should he use any of the Noble Phantasms or Conceptual Armaments... but Tabane-san in here would make things tricky if not downright impossible, trying to bluff the creator of the IS and their cores, not to mention someone who had been trying to get INTO the information in my IS... well, there lies the problem.

Shirou could still use his regular IS weaponry that he and Bazett had modified with runes to add extra surprises to it.

"I might be able to take it down... by sniping it from a distance" Shirou said, his eyes where cold and hard... this was a mission, who knew what this... Gospel IS could do if it went even more violent like the VTS?... no he had to nip the bud right now.

"Cecilia, I will need you for backup, Houki-san, your IS is the fastest in here so you will fight it in case mine and Cecilia's shots miss, I will provide backup for you, Laura you provide close range backup with your AIC unit and Charlotte, I need you to provide backup in the mid-range area, that way you can continue fighting in case it breaks from both Laura and Houki-san" Shirou said.

Orimura and Yamada-sensei both blinked as Shirou took charge of the situation.

"Let's get started, Laura, what other offensive weapons do you have?" Shirou asked.

"I have a panzer cannon... it has two .80 caliber heavy railgun on both shoulders and a High-speed maneuver pack, if I use the first I would have to stay stationary, while the other would increase my mobility and speed" Laura said.

"Use the High-speed maneuver pack first... afterward... if it breaks off, move as fast as you can and go into the panzer cannon mode, that way you can catch it on it's back" Shirou said.

Laura nodded, she accepted this, this tactic was good and the plan was well thought out, he made a clever plan that used all their strengths and abilities and left little in the way for error.

"Nice plan, couldn't come up with a better one myself, I approve of it, get yourself ready" Orimura-sensei said as she nodded.

They got ready, everyone in their position, Shirou and Cecilia where at a long distance, Shirou had his bow at the ready... he took a deep breath as he knocked an arrow on his bow.

Shirou's eyes, sharpened to the max thanks to reinforcement, saw the silhouette of the enemy approaching in fast.

"Cecilia, I will shoot first, in case I miss use your tears to surround the enemy IS and shoot on its thrusters to stop or at least decrees it's mobility" Shirou said.

"H... Hai!" she said.

"Are you all ready?" Shirou asked.

They all said affirmative.

"Ok, operation start!" Shirou said as they all got ready.

The IS flew trough... the speed was phenomenal.

Shirou's reaction was exceptional, as expected of him, the ace of the archery club.

The arrow flew true, it hit the shoulder of the IS, making it stagger back, Cecilia sealed it's movements by deploying her AIC. Houki was flying in when the IS shot a laser at her, she stopped and was pushed out of the way by Laura.

Houki's inexperience and excitement worked against her, she froze due to fear of an actual combat scenario.

"Useless, now the plan is now in jepardy due to your carelessness" Laura said as a sharp jab on Houki's pride.

Shirou rushed in... reinforcing his IS he cut the time and attacked the Gospel.

It parried his attack with a broadsword.

Shirou called out his (fake) Kanshou and Bakuya and attacked, disregarding the plan in order to save Houki-san.

Shirou's attack where fierce, like lightning. His attacks where strong and his defense, his attacks chained to each other, one following one after the other as chained attacks... flowing swiftly and powerful, the unmanned IS was having trouble keeping up, so it decided to retreat, however that path was blocked due to Laura's AIC, and to the side it was Laura's Blue Tears shooting around and putting the Gospel in check.

From the top Charlotte was attacking with submachine guns, effectively making the IS go downwards, the only other way it could go, to find Cecilia with her sniper rifle and shooting at it's shoulders... making it go back slightly, as Shirou closed in for more melle combat,

Lin then took over from Cecilia as she used her Twin Dragon canon to push the IS back, Houki was still paralyzed with fear and self recrimination, she had the best machine, yet she was so useless.

The operation came out alright, they managed to stop the IS by breaking it's thrusters and making it's shield energy go down to 0.

The problem with Houki was that she was willing to put a small fishing boat that was there illegally. Shirou told her to stop and help protect the boat, however she had refused and because of it Shirou had to alter his shot so it will hit Houki to stop her attack that would take down the small fishing boat.

Due to that he had to change the plan on the fly, which spoke volumes to combat experience. In the end Orimura-sensei was, disappointed on Houki but understood that it was her very first time in combat.

Houki was also disappointed in herself, had she sunk so low because she now had power? This was not her... why was she wielding her sword for?

**At the inn at night**

Shirou was sleeping... he had a strange dream

"_**What do you seek power for? What is your wish?**_" a voice called out for him.

The dream was similar to one he had before... this time in a barren wasteland, no swords where in sight so it was not his Reality Marble.

"_**What do you seek?**_" the voice asked once again.

"To be reunited with my Saber..." Shirou said.

"_**On the hill of swords?**_" the voice asked.

"Yes" Shirou replied.

"_**There is no need to seek out your death... what you wish... is close at hand, what you seek will soon come**_" the voice said.

Shirou blinked, "What do you mean?"

"_**A war that you remember will soon come back... and a loved one will be back**_" the voice said.

"W... war.. that I remember? You don't mean...?" Shirou dreaded to ask.

A female figure floated towards him, her body became more... solid...

The dream abruptly ended... 3 swords on the ground could be seen on the eternal field of blades.

The one he was most familiar with, the other was a single katana and last was a single blade that looked like flames... all of them had history... but the one that he was closest to...

"_Wha... what does this mean...?_" Shirou thought as he was shoved out to reality.

But those swords... he could not 'read' them... not yet, but her did recognize the one that stood over them.

Excalibur... the sword of promised victory.

But why this dream? And why those 3 swords?

Too many questions... not enough answers.

**Somewhere else, Location Unknown**

"Those imbeciles of the association... they think they can't stop the ritual cause it's unsafe!? no... we cannot allow this... there is too much at stake, this ritual would have helped to bring back what is being lost... we cannot allow it, even if it means to make an enemy of the Clock Tower... the ritual **WILL** continue... and thanks to this..." the one speaking said as it said '**this**' with the out most hatred.

On the hand of the magus was an IS core.

"How... revolting that those of the path of science, those who destroying our mysteries with their... 'knowledge' would make such a thoughtful gift... with this... all can go back... restore the 'true balance' of the world" the speaker said.

A dozen or so of magus where cheering at this...

"The ritual will continue... I had come with a way to make it happen, and it all is possible to a blunder of the damnable Tohsaka heiress... her use of the Zelretch blade had made a wound in reality... and we shall use that wound to bring back the Greater Grail... and implement it once more in this reality... thanks to the arduous work of all of you" the speaker said with a smile in his face "we managed to learn the magical energy feeling of the greater grail as well as a way to bring it to us from he 'wound'... we shall restart the ritual... all we need is to get a container for it... fortunately the lesser Grail is still operational from our sources, and as a boon there is a fake lesser grail... in case of anything going wrong we will have a backup... we have everything in place... prepare yourself, we need to obtain more cores, many more in order to widen the 'wound' and stabilize it in order to 'bring forth' the greater grail from somewhere else... we shall call this the restart of the Great Grail War!" the speaker said as he received cheer from the rest.

The Heaven's feel... a ritual that took place in Fuyuki due to the leylines in it... ti was a war between magi and their servants, a free for all.

It was a painful bloody struggle, even for those not involved.

Accidental witness are to be eliminated.

Many people died in the end of the 4th Heaven's feel... and the 5th one had many wounded and some dead.

This magi did not care as long as they could get what they wanted.

Akasha... the root of magic, present and past and future of the world.

All that knowledge in the hands of a magus...

And ones that cared little to nothing about the consequences...

The Counter Guardians...

If they where to be deployed, it's more than likely that humanity would face a danger of immense proportions.

If Counter Guardians deemed that the treat of access to Alaya was due to both magic and science, humanity would surely be extinguished like it was in Pompeii.

Sudden death, no chance of escape... all the population in Pompeii was covered under ash and magma, all of them died a horrible death, their expressions on their face could still be seen on the statues of the people (they were solidified as statues due to the ash and magma).

They cared not, if they could access the Root, even Counter Guardians were nothing to fear.

The Grater Grail was their goal, but they wanted not to start the war, no... their goal was to restart the Greater Grail from this world using the parallel world(s) Grails.

**Back to IS Academy training camp**

Shirou was... for a lack of better terms worried about the dream, and why he could not 'read' those 2 other blades and what it meant.

And the voice, while not familiar it felt... like from someone he could trust, even if it made no sense, there was no malice and his instincts told him there was nothing to worry, at least not yet.

"_A war I am familiar with... there was only one... but... it was dismantled... so I don't' believe what I heard, still I better consult with Tohsaka...damn.. I can't.. I am still monitored_" Shirou thought regretfully.

Not only that but due to the fight with the Gospel unmanned IS he was under more scrutiny.

His tactics had saved the day, but Houki was still shell-shocked.

Shirou sighed, he decided he had to solve Houki's problem the same way Saber did with him.

**At the Inn**

Shirou was waiting at Houki's door, she shared her room with Cecilia, Laura and Charlotte.

Houki was walking by, she really did not feel she should go back to her room, the atmosphere was... tense.

It was all due to her own carelessness, the operation and the lives of those fishermen was put on jeopardy due to her mistakes.

"Houki-san... come" Shirou said.

Houki was taken back, she was half expecting for him to not talk to her, ignore her outright.

Shirou was dragging Houki by the back of her kimono, he had to be forceful now, he was normally the opposite, being just dragged along... but now he had to do this.

They found a small clearing as he threw a shinai towards her.

"Eh? What...?!" She was taken back, but her instincts kicked in and grabbed the sword.

"Come!" Shirou shouted as he attacked.

Houki was caught flat-footed. She had no option but to defend.

Shirou's attacks where just as fast as usual, but this time Houki's defense were rather weak.

"Come on... your side's are open, you are not that weak!" Shirou said as he attacked like Saber did.

*twap twap twap*

Houki was hit repeatedly by the shinai... she laid down on the floor full of bruises and feeling tired and hurt.

"Get up... you are better than this" Shirou said, taunting her to keep on attacking.

Houki was enraged, she attack fiercely, Shirou smirked.

She was crying, she put so much power on each strike that her hands begun to bleed due to the friction, yet she made no headway, Shirou kept her at bay so easily.

"You know why you can't make any headway?" Shirou asked as he pushed her shinai away from him.

"You wanted to prove yourself, I understand that, but your mind was not in the plan, or how it could be compromised by outside forces, you have to be ready to act at a drop of a yen... you wanted to impress the others, and you felt that it was more important than the life of those in the boat, regardless of whose you had to step in... have you seen what you did wrong?" Shirou said with a cold voice

Houki continued her enraged attack, she was angry at Shirou's words, not because they hurt, but because they where true... she couldn't shy away, and he was making her face that truth.

Houki kept attacking, she was relentless and skilled, but she still had not made a single hit on him.

"I...DON'T... KNOW WHAT... YOU... MEAN!" She yelled as she kept attacking.

"Is because you where thinking of yourself that the plan nearly failed... you where drunk in the power your IS gave you that you didn't consider what might happen when wielding it" Shirou said.

Houki stopped.

"You didn't receive a weapon, or just an IS, you received a great burden with this... this power is a burden you must carry for the rest of the time you spend here... the use of it, whatever you do... it will bring you down, or bring you up, you will face the results of your actions... but you never though about this when you donned the IS you thought yourself invisible, that others did not matter as long as you could win or beat your enemy? But that way of thinking is wrong... people have worth, you can't do that Houki-san..." Shirou said with kind eyes.

Another twap.

Houki felt to her knees, "I hope you have calmed down now" Shirou said.

Houki was too tired to be mad, so she just cried... Shirou felt awkward, she then told him her story.

Due to Tabana making her discovery... she lost the opportunity to get a boyfriend with a childhood crush/friend, due to her having to forfeit a kendo tournament, she has not been able to see him since then... however, she was close to him in a matter of speaking... his sister was teaching at the academy after all.

However, she was sad, angry and because she was head-strong and unable to convey her feelings.

She felt so bad... and angry... but thanks to this spar (if it could be called that) and was able to vent her anger and get a good workout.

She left to the onsen to soak down and reflect on her actions, she felt... good... that someone chastised her and told her what she did wrong.

Shirou was a good person, but... he was downright scary on his tactics and battle skill.

She decided, to get to know him more, in hopes to get closer as a friend, or something else... and to get his help to become stronger, as a person and as an IS pilot

Chapter end


	7. Chapter 7

Infinity Stratos Blades

An Infinite Stratos/Fate Stay night fanfic

Chapter 7: Looming threats

It has been 3 days since the whole affair on the training camp and they went back to the academy...

Shirou's control of his IS unit was now on par with professional ones, even Orimura-sensei admitted that he would be a good contender on the next Mondo Grosso, his chances looked good.

However he was a first year, he had to wait till his 2nd year for that, at the very least.

Orimura had to admit, as much as she did not trust Shirou, for all his secrets and the like, he was a hard worker and dedicated to his idea, he always made sure he was available to help anyone who asked and never turned anyone down anyone.

He was just so damn nice and likeable she could not find something to latch at to get mad at him, well save for his secrets.

However, she had a nagging feeling something was coming up.

Shirou's training was also increasing, so she was concerned, he also was feeling it.

Or rather, he had a 'prophetic dream'...

However that was strange, he did not have that ability, and that would go with one of the True Magics that dealt with time travel.

Still to be forewarned is to be forearmed.

Shirou now had his own room, so any 'funny business', much to Charlotte's sadness, she rather enjoyed having Shirou around, but he did promise that all of the girls could come over for breakfast and dinner.

It was a tranquil day.

The halcyon days would soon be over.

Shirou visited his home in Fuyuki every weekend, so far everything seemed right.

**Unknown location**

"The promised day is upon us, rejoice... for the Holy Grail shall be ours! Our wish... our fondest wish will be achieved" the leader shouted

"Holy Grail Holy Grail Holy Grail Holy Grail!" the group chanted.

"We need to prepare, our target is selected, all we need is to grab that heretic technology to achieve our plans?!" The leader asked

"YEEES!" they yelled

The whole group was nothing more than Philosophers, magus that had given all moral codes and continued with reckless abandon their craft, they acted without restrain to reach new heights, they where dangerous, but now this group had their sight on the holy grail, as well as something else.

The IS core.

They LOATHED technology,due to it making magic slowly disappear, but they did not care as long as they could reach the prize.

A single wish.

Akasha, the root...

The rest of the world be dammed.

The leader smiled, everything was going to plan.

All he needed was to take those cores to the Leylines in Fuyuki and his plan will start, everything was perfect, nothing could go wrong, no one would be able to stop him, not even the 'second owner'.

**IS Academy, Sunday**

Shirou, once more, left the campus as per usual on every Sunday, he went to his state early in the morning, he was given the surprize that Sakura was now out and about (Rider told him that Sakura had the Dark Sakura under control now).

Shirou was glad that she had it under control.

So Shirou did a small feast for all the girls at hime, while taking a look at his sister's health and getting updates from Tohsaka.

Ilya was doing fine, though she had to sleep under a mystic array that Rin helped draw up.

Shirou had something else in mind too... he remembered the place where his Saber was summoned his little 'workshop'.

Moving the boxes from inside the shed he had found it... at first he just ignored it but now he knew what it was.

With his IS gauntlet he scanned the magic circle in the shed.

You never knew when something like that could be needed.

He sat down on the porch at night, he was going back in the morning, sure it was an abuse of his IS but he wanted to spend as much time with Ilya as possible.

Shirou said that in a few more days he should have more than enough for the ritual, however he was going to continue doing more, just in case more would be needed, and to supplement Rin's lack of magic since it had to be done soon.

Rin was surprised by Shirou's inventiveness, sure, he was using the IS's subspace to store the cores, taking them out so they can recharge and storing them back, while also making new ones.

Shirou went to his shed to practice his magecraft in the shed.

It was a long night. But the time he spend here was worth it, he knew he would have to deal with Orimura-sensei in the morning.

**Monday, 5:30 AM**

Shirou woke up rather early and made some omurice for all of the people in the house and after having some himself left for classes using Aka no Kishi.

He arrived a little before 6:30 due to him flying slow as to not cause shockwaves.

He attended classes, but not before being scolded by Orimura-sensei, however no disciplinary action would be taken due to him just using it in this regard.

After classes, it was boring, most of the girls accompanied him to the workshop and watch him type away on his IS as he made the finishing touches of the IS's OS protocol into elder and younger futhark.

"I have... no idea what it says here" Cecilia said as she could not make heads or tails of it at all.

Laura nodded approvingly "Yes, that is a good idea to prevent anyone from accessing and hacking your unit, not to mention stealing data and the like... it's a simple yet powerful way of protection"

Charlotte flinched at the stealing data part.

"But why use that old forgotten language tough? Why not just encrypt it?" Lin asked

Shirou did not think that would be enough, specially when he found out just WHO was worming into his IS.

**Flashback**

"Ahhh... Shiii~-kun, might I have a moment of your time? Please?" Tabane asked.

Shirou didn't want to talk to her, but agreed if only to keep appearances.

"So... tell me..." she said as she typed something on her holo screen... Shirou's IS showed 'all recording devices offline', Shirou did a quick structural analysis to check what had changed. "Just how did you do all that in your fight against the unmanned IS? I noticed something ve~eeery interesting... and I know it was not your IS's one shot ability... I should knoooo~ow after all I am the one who made it... so, tell me ? I noticed as well you have something like a mini core in you? How did you do that? You must be a super spy... ooooh or maybe a suepr hero" Tabane said with a smile.

However it was not a real smile... it was cold calculating, it only showed a semblance of happiness to hide her real intentions.

Shirou had a small dagger's blue-print at the ready.

"I will answer if you do the same to one of mine" Shirou asked.

"oooh? Sure? What is it?" Tabane said while tilting her head to the side.

"Was it you who made that IS go rouge?" Shirou asked, he narrowed his eyes.

"Ooh... why do you think that? Do you think little old me could do something like that?" she asked with a smile.

Shirou pulsed his magic, reinforcing his body.

"Oooh... scary... you are being really scary Shi-chan... is it wrong for a sister to set up something to make her sister shine?" Tabane asked her rhetorical question.

Shirou rushed as her with the dagger he recreated and went to stab her, she would put so many people at risk for such a thing.

However she was rather good, she jumped over Shirou and delivered a round-house kick, Shirou used his arm to block, but the kick was rather strong, too strong for a regular human.

He did not feel any weird scents coming from her, meaning that her strength was not due to magecraft.

Shirou twisted himself, grabbing her by the neck, however she made appear a pair of automatic guns, Shirou had to kick her away as she shot at him.

"hahahaha~! You are soo good, no wonder my sister's piloting skills had increased... but you know... you were not supposed to be here, your place was to be filled by someone else" Tabane said as she smiled.

"You mean Orimura-sensei's brother?" Shirou quessed.

"Ohh... nice guess... yes that was the plan, however somehow you got to the IS first... saay... did you know of the story about the core in your IS?" Tabane asked as she launched a knife towards Shirou, who blocked it with his own. He was unable to call the IS's weapon systems, he had not finished with his security measures.

"You are a crazy woman... like I care for such a thing" Shirou replied as he tried to continue to attack, however Tabane just pulled out more and more weapon's from a sub-space. Shirou analyzed her, her outfit was a low-profile IS apparently.

That was... rather smart.

"The core was reacting to you... this core was the original core for Shirokishi" Tabane said.

Shirou's mind stopped.

"yes, apparently your personality, your being was so close to the Shirokishi that it wholly accepted you, no one has ever been so much in synch for an IS... for all purposes it should be impossible, but... you synchronization ratio is at 100%, not to mention the ways you been changing your IS... you gave me a lot of grieve you know ? When I tried going trough my regular backdoor in your system I was assaulted by an explosion from my own computer system, not to mention electric shocks and the like, things that should not be possible, just what are you ?" Tabane asked

Shirou gritted his teeth.

"Weee~ll it seems you are not too keen on answering my question... it should be expected as you still did not say anything to Chi-chan or the old man... how about we let it be for now?" She said with a smile.

This person's personality was akin to Kotomine mixed with the curiosity of a child... whoever could design such a thing must be a Dead Apostle of the highest order of cruelty.

"Anyways... I hope to see more of your skills soon" She said.

**End Flashback.**

Shirou was unsure about Tabane, he had revamped the runic security on his IS and changed a LOT of parameters on it, not only that but looked at any back-doors and anything that could be used to penetrate the security of the IS... he partially wished he was a better magus, being able to summon spirits to help protect the IS from within and the like.

Still a regular human would be unable to penetrate it now, all the security where in place no one, save a techno-savvy magus would be able to get in.

**Clock Tower**

Lord El-Melloi II sneezed, he had just finished playing a remake game of "The Admiral's Great Tactics" a game his Rider used to play during the 4th Grail War, he had a nagging feeling someone was talking about him.

**IS Academy**

Shirou's classes became tedious, time went by... and it was now a month to deadline.

Shirou was ready.

But... the group of philosophers where also ready to enact their plan.

**One month to promised day**

Shirou was angsty, and it showed. He had too much energy and was doing his work around school rather fast.

Shirou's IS security had been the talk around the Academy and where rather impressed by it, everything, including the codding was done in runic alphabet, making it harder to understand and break in order to penetrate it.

The day was bright, it was sunny... there was nothing that **could go wrong**.

Shirou now had 80 IS cores, making sure his sub-space in his IS was heavily protected by his e-runes...

there had been some attempts to get into the 'IS Weapon's cache' file from his IS, but his runic defense made such attempts desist.

He woke up one morning... he felt something warm in his arm.

He pulled out the covers, his face paled, it was Laura... and she was as naked as she came to the world.

Shirou blinked, probably due to his hormones he was having a lucid dream.

Nope, the 'thing' called Laura was still latched on him, he could only hope...

"Shirou...I came over to ask..."

Nope... that hope was broken with the coming of Houki, it was so much wrong in it that if possible he would prefer to dive into the 'mud' of the 'all the worlds evil'.

She took a deep breath.

"Oh? Aren't you being rather bold, interrupting a couple in their private time" Laura said as she rose an eyebrow.

"_W-wait... couple? What in the root?!_" Shirou thought.

"HENTAI!" Houki yelled as she hit Shirou with a bouken.

He was laid out, as he couldn't move without hurting Laura.

**A few minutes later**

"I see... so that how it was, I should have suspected something like that from that albino cat" Houki muttered.

Shirou, now sporting a goose egg, was cooking to control his bad mood he was thrown in so early in the morning.

"I am so sorry" Houki apologized.

"How about you help me with the Karage then?" Shirou asked.

"Ah... sure" Houki said as she put on an apron.

The two of them then begun to cook for the people who would soon be coming in... Laura had gone to the bathroom to change into more sensible clothing (that is to say to put some in the first place) Ceclia, Lin and Charlotte come by.

"Uhmm... what's this atmosphere?" Cecilia said while glaring at Houki.

Charlotte was also feeling a bit, jealous of the situation, she used to do this with Shirou not so long ago.

**Halcyon days are over**

Shirou begun to cut the vegetables and the chicken... when suddenly he felt a burn in his hand...

"Ach..." he muttered.

"Shirou-san, are you ok?" Cecilia asked.

His hand was lightly bleeding.

"Oh dear, are you ok? Here, use this" Cecilia said as she pulled her handkerchief.

"_Why was this so familiar_" Shirou thought.

"I should be fine, it was just a light wound" Shirou said comforting his friends.

After eating he went over to the nurses office when suddenly he was thrown down due to a feeling of nausea.

Rot, death, decay, scents that could be only found on a battlefield.

Worst of it all, it was not a normal scent, this was picked up by his magical senses.

His head begun to split in half due to the pain he was feeling, his sense of smell couldn't interpret it and was affecting him this badly.

"_**Foolish son of the heretic Kiritsugu Emiya... you thought you could stop the will of many magi by simply declaring the ritual unsafe due to what it would do to the world? How Arrogant! Do you think we would sit idly by as we saw our hopes, our dreams and goal shattered by your arrogance?! no... You shall feel our wrath... you are but an insect to us... the Philosopher Association**_" A voice called out from everywhere, from nowhere.

This was bad, really REALLY bad, if they where Philosophers... that would mean that they where powerful Magus, not to mention they would not care about harming any innocent bystanders.

Like the Student Council President.

She looked around as she saw a blue light rush up to her

"Eh?" a burst of blood from her neck, then her head exploded.

"NO!" Shirou rushed over... screw secrecy, he was **boiling mad now**.

She fell down only to splash at contact the ground... water flooded the ground.

"T... Tatenashi...san?" Shirou said in shock as he looked around, red leggings could be seen as she stepped out of a pillar the one who attacked her was down on the ground. He was blown away by some sort of explosion.

"Ara ara... It seems that my instincts where right... that would have been a rather nasty way of dying" Tatenashi said as she appeared from a dark corner, she held a fan that said "Close-one" written on it.

"Tatonashi-san... w... what's going on?" Shirou asked.

"Uhmm... It seems a group of people are attacking the academy... so far they targeted all the Ichigane in the repair hangar and tried to attack some of the 2nd to 3rd years Personal IS pilots... they seemed rather adamant in getting the cores, thing is... I can barely use any of my IS... they had somehow managed to block the IS core's power function so it only works in limited mode, that is how I managed to survive at any rate" Tatenashi said as she re-opened her fan the word "worry" written on it now.

Shirou traced a spear on his hand... this weapon would work very well considering the type of enemy.

"Ohh... fancy spear... Managed to get it on your IS's limited mode?" she asked.

"Now is not the time, we need to stop those people before they get any funny ideas" Shirou said**.**

"_**Eliminate any living being here, there is no need to have people looking for us... you can take them for experiments and the like if you wish... as long as not a single being in here leaves this place alive**_" the voice said.

"My... it seems you have bad luck" Tatenashi said as she closed her fan.

Shirou rushed out.

"Master, the insolent one is rushing towards us!" one said.

"_**Then show him his incompetence**_" Said the leader.

"Queime en cinzas , ruxir chamas do inferno" yelled the man in heavy robes.

A large ball of fire that covered the whole hall rushed towards them.

"HAAA~" Tatenashi yelled as a wall of fire erupted from her fan.

Shirou's eyes then detected the small machines in the water, this... this was certainly in a level similar to what magic could do, she could use the water as a defense...

"and now... boom" she said as she closed her fan.

The person exploded suddenly being thrown to a wall due to the explosions.

The ability she had used was perfect for both offense and defense.

"Try to conserve your Shield Energy, no need to waste it all so fast" Shirou said as he dodged a strike by another magus and stabbed his stomach and piercing him to the roof.

"Uhmm, not bad... with skills like that you would make Japan's IS representative in no time at all" Tatenashi said.

Shirou then moved his spear to hit her face, only to hit the guy behind her.

"And you need to pay more attention" Shirou chastised.

"Ah... sorry about that... this is new, how are they doing those things?" Tatenashi asked as Shirou stretched his arm to stop her from moving.

Shirou's scene of smell could detect the hint of 'void' or rather that there was no 'scent'.

In other words it was a trap made by magic.

Shirou then pierced the hallway with his crimson spear, fracturing it like it was a glass pane, there where many mana generators and evil spirits but as long as his spear was touching it the would be ok, the spear canceled the prana around the top.

"You need to run behind me as fast as you can, don't stop... and be careful, if you lag behind... you might die" Shirou said.

Tatenashi was taken back by the serious look on him but nodded, no need to distrust him as he also was in danger.

The spear begun to shine lightly and they both dashed in.

She could hear moans and some screams but Shirou's presence was calming her down.

They managed to get to the outside of the classes, the communal areas, like the outside gardens and inside roads of the academy.

"Shirou... what is going on?" Tatenashi asked.

"I don't know... but it seems that they won't rest until they killed everyone here, hence why we need to get them first" Shirou said as he took a wif in the air.

Lightning came crashing down... Shirou shoved Tatenashi out of the way, seconds before she became a victim of the high voltage of electricity rained down on them.

"Blitz kommen und regen Tod Zu meiner Ignorieren" the voice shouted once more as he used his focus, a staff with a crimson gem to rain lightning down.

They hide behind a wall, the lightning was eating away at the concrete.

"Tatenashi... you think you could make that water shield to surround me till I get a shot at him?" Shirou asked.

"I think so... I have at least charge for 3 more and those duplicates, question is... how will go get at him?" she asked.

"Trace... on" he muttered as Archer's bow materialized in his hand, a single mundane arrow at the ready.

Tatenashi looked at him impassibly.

"Ready? I need a second to line the shot... just cover me for that single second" Shirou said.

Tatenashi nodded.

"DIE!" the magus yelled as he pushed more prana into his attack, making a thunderstorm hit on a single particular area.

"NOW!" Shirou yelled.

He stepped out, the shield held, dissipating the lightning's electricity due to it being ultra-purified water.

He let go of the bow string.

The arrow whistled through the air, piercing the magus chest, right in his heart.

"GAH!" the magus shouted.

"THEY ARE HERE! CAPTURE THEM... KILL EM! WE MUST NOT LET THEM STOP HIM!" the magus shouted.

Shirou rushed in... "trace... on!" he shouted.

Kanshou and Bakuya (his and Archer's) appeared on his hands, he sliced trough the first one as another one used a blast of wind to try and cut him, he barely dodged it as he threw the white sword towards another magus further down, and used the flat of the black sword to block yet another blast of flames.

"Behind you!" Tatenashi said as she pierced one with a lance she made appear.

"IS weapon?" Shirou asked.

"Yes... but it's the only thing I can use in limited mode unfortunately... still, how about we work together and clear this area?" Tatenashi offered.

Shirou nodded.

They rushed as they pierced and cut left and right, Shirou's face was stern rage and anger could be seen in his eyes, and it was to be expected, innocent people where at risk.

They managed to get out of the academy... Shirou was taken back with what he saw.

"No... no... NONONONONONONONO!" Shirou yelled as the man's body was filled to the brim with magical circuits that lighted up with the power he was currently using.

There was a rip in the air. It looked like 'something that did not belong'.

"Behold, son of Emiya... the fruition of us Philosophers... we who were shunned by the Association and persecuted as vermin! LOOK AT OUR POWER AND TREMBLE! THE HOLY GRAIL IS OURS!" the man yelled.

"Wh.. what have you done?" Shirou was arrested by all of this.

"You little fool, you thought just because you and 2 of the 3 founding families of the Heaven's Feel Ritual could stop it from coming back? You might have dismantled the ritual... but the way it was done... it gave us the chance to get it, if we could not get this one... then, a suitable replacement could be found elsewhere" the man said with a evil smirk... on his hand was the jeweled sword 'Zelretch'.

"You..." Shirou growled, he wanted to move, but was unable to do so, he was trapped in a bounded field that prevented movements and Tatenashi's.

"The sword... it would be tantamount to suicide to try and get the one from the old Wizard Marshal, however, the little Tohsaka Heiress... well, her bounded fields on her home where strong... very well placed and had interesting effects...but when you have 30 people working non-stop... it was bound to collapse, finding the sword took a while, but we managed... thanks to it we now going to get the grail, making use of the second magic on the sword, by enhancing my muscles and nerves with ether-lite and reinforcing it as well as replacing them to some more durable material... I am able to use the blade far more effectively than that spoiled brat... with it I will winded the 'wound' between the worlds... searching, and now... I found it... the prize, not even the Einsberns where smart enough to do this... no, is not that they where smart or not, they could not conceive on using magic this way!" he said in a manic glee.

Shirou glared at the man in front of him... his age while advanced made no significant amount of loss of power, if anything he was strong, stronger than a man his age should.

He also was 'off his rocker' if his insane look on his eyes where anything to go by.

"It seems like my alternate has been able to make his come true" a voice called out from the other side.

A copy of the old man came out, his looks where haggard but he had a smile on him.

A third came out.

"Are you ready to use the rule of 3?" He asked his 2 other alternates.

"R... rule of 3?" Shirou said as he continued to struggle, flashing his prana to break away from this bounded field that held him in place.

"Yes... the rule of 3... you see if you ever heard of numerology, the spells that are used bounce back to the caster... as energy, good or bad it returns back 3 fold... it also speaks of the trinity on judeo christian lore, that helps increase the output of the power, as well as kaballah... in this case we are gonna bring the Grail from other worlds and make one single 'super-grail' to make all our wishes come true... sure... there might be some... collateral damage, but it will be acceptable... even the death of a whole continent would be acceptable in exchange for it... a 'second age of the GOD'S' the man said with a crazed glee in his voice.

"Touei, kaishi Hyoui keiken kyoukan shuryou Koutei kanryou. Zen touei taiki Teishi kaitou . Zen touei renzoku sousha!*" Shirou yelled as he had prepared in his mind blueprints of the crimson lance to shoot out and hidden in them was Rule Breaker.

All of the weapons shot out like a machine gun firing them.

"Do you think your weapons will do any good against our combined power of magecraft?!" They shouted as they made a bounded field over a bounded field that separated the inside from the outside with the inside of somewhere else, in other words once you enter you can't advance more than 3 feet until you start back at the beginning, doomed to stay trapped there forever.

However the crimson spears soared and pierced the bounded field as it was flowing trough nothing, as the blade of betrayal soared just behind the shadow of the spears.

Gae Dearg, the crimson rose of exorcism... he made multiple copies of it and used it to tear holes on the bounded field so the REAL threat would penetrate without too much trouble.

Rule Breaker 'All Spells Must Be Broken'

The ritual they where performing by using 3 alternates of one person, plus 3 other persons, over 3 other ones and so on for 27 times to make it stronger... however the ritual was cut due to Gae Dearg and Rule Breaker's effects jumbled the ritual, making it unstable.

Magecraft by itself was dangerous, deadly even, and now that this had happened in this ritual.

"NO! YOU FOOL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" they yelled as the ritual was reacting violently, that, was something to expect as the number 3 meant power... force.

That force was enhanced times 3... and now that it was out of control, close to a dimensional 'wound'

Well... it was not good.

There was a shock-wave and it shattered the bounded field and Shirou's and Tatenashi's IS rebooted.

However, Shirou's IS acted odd, the core begun to shine bright.

"That... that's"

Shirou's summoning sigil was being engraved into the IS core and begun to glow blue on the inside, red on the middle and pink on the outer-part of the sigil.

His arm begun to bleed more profusely the command spells in his arm begun to expand and take a more convoluted or rather, larger shape, this time a large sword in 9 parts.

His circuits where burning, his body was glowing red, "GAAA!" Shirou yelled in pain as his body was burning itself inside out, then his IS core reacted, taking the excess of Shirou's power and redirecting it elsewhere.

Shirou's arm was burning in pain.

"Shirou, what's wrong? Are you ok?!" Tatenashi asked in worry as she saw how much blood Shirou was currently bleeding from his arm.

The crazed man's arm begun to glow as his hand was covered in a command spells as well.

3 sets of 3 command spells.

Shirou was sure that more people would appear with command spells, this was bad, this was seriously bad.

He knew that what transpired... by some cruel twist of fate, one of the most vile rituals had restarted once more.

A bloody ritual that only brought with it pain and death, a wishing machine that would make any wish come true... however, he and his companions had managed to find a cruel truth to this.

The grail had become something akin to a 'monkey's paw', meaning that it could only grant wishes by destruction.

"Damn it... retreat... this was... a partial failure, we could not attain the grail in the way we wanted but we still have a shot... disperse... find catalysts... the Heaven's Feel is once more upon us!" he called out as the 'wound' vanished.

The 'world' then closed the enlarged 'wound' as it was an affront to the rules of Gaia... however it could not stop the newly re-started Heaven's Feel.

The crazed man looked at his own arm... he smirked as he glared at Shirou.

"Behold, scion of Emiya... for the Heaven's Feel has returned... they shall feel the pain of the wish we carry in our hearts" the man yelled as he vanished with a mad cackle.

"Shirou... please, explain what had just happened, I am at a lost of what just transpired" Tatenashi asked.

And so, for the first time, he explained what had just happened and why.

"I see... so magic is real... not only that but what had just happened is something you where hopping would never happen again... a ritual... for a single wish that involves fighting to the death, why have you not told us this before?" Tatenashi asked.

"Because, if I revealed magic and it became wide-spread there is the distinct possibility that the association that deals on magecraft would come down on anyone with that knowledge... and kill them" Shirou said solemnly.

"And those weapons?"

"Product of my ability with magecraft... I hope you understand the reason I can't tell anyone about it... that's why I told you now, because you now been dragged into it, but the IS's audio and video recording devices are not operational yet... I trust that you won't spread a word about this?" Shirou asked.

"After seeing their power and strength and ability to affect the IS to this degree, I **should** report this, however you said something of an association... where those people in it?" she asked.

Shirou answered her "No... if they where they would know that the ritual was shut down due to the inherent danger of obtaining the wish" he then went in on great lengths explaining the why.

"So... that is the reason why you had to go to another school"

"Yes..."

"and that... being... servant... the one with the long purple hair is... was one of those?"

"Yes, she is fine now... she no longer has to obey her temporary master and now is with her true master"

"And what happened a month ago..."

"Yeah... that was my bad, I didn't think she would react that way"

"My... how callous, it is ungentlemanly to play with a woman's heart you know?" she said with a mirthful laughter as her fan opened up, the word 'Playboy' was written on it.

She was a bit sore, but thanks to her training and her being a cadet representative of Russia she was used to rigors of battle.

However her outfit did not get out unscathed, her red leggins where thorn at certain places, her hair was a mess compared to her usual style and her shirt also sported some rips.

It did not stop her from teasing the young man in front of her.

"You might want to deploy your IS, that way we can get back to the academy, the space displacement magecraft is over and the students should be (relatively) safe... the ones that got away should have covered their tracks, the girls will be fine... I will need you to contact someone for me tough" Shirou said.

"Oh? Why can't you do it?" Tatenashi asked.

"Because she will hit me first and ask explanations later?" he said.

"Ah... I see" she laughed at him due to the explanation.

And so Shirou told her **exactly **how to contact a very soon to be irritated, angry and possibly enraged Tohsaka Rin.

They arrived to the Academy, and true to Shirou's word's all of the damaged parts of the academy had been restored, possibly a return time curse to put something back to it's previous original state.

It was like it never happened.

And so they waited for the morning to come.

**The next day**

Tatenashi had to admit, she was VERY amused by Rin's reaction, not to mention the slight tick on her eye and the murderous tick on her hands that wanted to strangle a person who was currently not there.

She was amused that Shirou dodged a metaphorical and quite literal bullet (made of magic possibly) from Rin.

After explaining the situation to her she sighed... she was a participant for the Holy Grail war before, but now...

Her command spells where still as usual... non-active.

Sakura's however where active but where not attuned to the current Grail War... it seemed that the magus had used the IS cores they had stolen as well as he Zleretch blade they gotten from her house (She asked to have first dibs at the guy to... 'educate him on why is it wrong to steal something from a lady', however Tatenashi was amused at this cause she could see her true intentions... but she agreed to it nonetheless).

After being told what she should expect and why she now MUST keep on eye on Shirou (for those surviving magi would not doubt try to hunt Shirou down due to him having command spells... AGAIN) and keep him safe, as well as try to keep him out of trouble at school.

Tatenashi promised she would do her best, but she said it seemed to be an impossible task, as Shirou attracted troubles like honey did to bears.

Rin had no choice but to laugh at the analogy.

Still she made Tatenashi sign a geas contract to ensure that she would not talk about it, in return Rin would provide her with protection and cover in case something happened with magi and Shiriou was not there to protect her.

Still it also had the added benefit that it would physically force itself on her by stopping her from talking and enforcing a 'punishment' on her person, and due to Rin being Rin, would be most horribly embarrassing punishment one could think of.

In other words Tatenashi would be coerced to forcibly do something humiliating should she speak, something so bad that would blemish her name and had her drop out as a cadet representative and ruin her family.

Tatenashi had to give it to her, she was as evil as she was thorough... she now understood the reason Shirou had used her as a proxy.

**Back on IS Academy**

"I now have a better opinion on your fear... it seems it was not unwarranted... I shall repay your kindness on making me meet that woman" Tatenashi said as she opened her fan "Vengance" written on it.

Shirou shivered, while she was pleasant to talk to... and fight alongside with... she might have a bit of a vindictive strike on her, further riled up due to her dealing with Rin.

Shirou now had a problem, Rin was a previous master and new the ritual involved in summoning heroic spirits... however she had no idea what this make-shift accidental multidimensional Heaven's feel would work, however she decided to write the instructions on paper for him to read.

"Uhmm... I.. I can't understand this, I think... this is German?" Shirou said in frustrated anger.

Trust Rin to make things more complicated in her desire to help.

He was glad there was a German representative in his class.

**Laura Bodewig's room**

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Ja, who is it?" a female voice called out.

"Ah... yes, Laura-san it's me, Shirou... I would like to ask you for your help... I have a text written in German, and I was hopping you could help me translate it to Japanese, I would like to understand what it says" Shirou said.

There was some tumbling and scrapping sounds.

Laura and Charlotte where inside.

Both Laura and Charlotte where wearing cat themed Pijamas with hoodies with cat ears.

"_Rin would probably love em... Ilya would hate it tough_" Shirou though to himself.

"Ah, yes... how may I help you Emiya-san?" Laura said with a straight laced, but slightly blushing.

He handed her the text...

She begun to read it... it went like this:

"_Das Material ist aus Silber und Eisen. Der Grundstein ist aus Stein und dem Großherzog des Vertrag. Der Ahn ist mein großer Meister Schweinorg.  
>Schutz gegen einen heftigen Wind. Schließ alle Tore, geh aus der Krone, zirkulier die Gabelung nach dem König.<br>Füll, füll, füll, füll, füll.  
>Es wird fünfmal wiederholt.<br>Nur ist es die volle Zeit gebrochen.  
><em>_－__Satz.  
>Du überläßt alles mir, mein Schicksal überläßt alles deinem Schwert.<br>Das basiert auf dem Gral, antwort wenn du diesem Willen und diesem Vernunftgrund folgst.  
>Liegt das Gelübde hier. Ich bin die Güte der ganzen Welt. Ich bin das Böse der ganzen Welt.<br>Du bist der Himmel mit dreien Wortseelen. Komm, aus dem Kreis der Unterdrückung, der Schutzgeist der Balkenwaage__－__!_"

She read it twice more to make sure she was right.

"Uhmm... are you into the occult or something? This seems like a incantation" Laura asked as she looked at Shirou.

"Yeah, I find them to be... fun" Shirou said as he tried to lie to her.

"Well I see no problem with this... would you mind waiting?" Laura asked.

And so Shirou caught up with Charlotte and had a drink of tea.

"Emiya-san... here you go, I managed to translate it as close to the original as possible" Laura said.

Shirou looked at the translated text

"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.  
>The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.<br>Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).  
>Repeat every five times.<br>Simply, shatter once filled.  
>――――I announce.<br>Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword.  
>In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.<br>Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.  
>You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――!"<p>

"_Why on earth couldn't she just do it this way?!_" Shirou thought.

"Thank you very much Laura-san" Shirou said with a smile.

She blushed profusely as Charlotte nudged her at the ribs playfully.

After thanking her and Charlotte's hospitality and help.

Still Laura was sure she had heard that name before...

Schweinorg...

It sounded... familiar.

Still it was nothing to worry about.

Shirou was glad to had the help, the German to Japanese dictionary was a pain in the ass to read trough and try to translate, at least Luara was better due to her understanding the basics on Japanese culture and the like, making translation MUCH easier and smoother.

He was concerned about his core... it has modified itself, the sigil for the summoning ritual on the core now.

He was concerned due to the 3 colors on the lines, outer, middle and external ones.

As far as he was concerned he didn't know what it would entail, but he was weirded out by the command spells quantity in his arm, there was no way he could hide them in class.

Tatenashi came out with a cover story.

Tattos.

True Shirou would NEVER had them made, ever.

However this was the best excuse he could give and he would receive an earful from Fuji-nee at a lalter date, possibly at his next visit.

However he now had to contact Rin to set the OTHER ritual in place.

Tatenashi did not know... **could not know**, else she would move against them due to Shirou's tracing the IS cores for this, that was a complete violation of the Alaska Treaty.

Never mind that they would only last at the very least 2 days.

So now they where pressed for time and also they had a variable in the equation.

Shirou wished he could be forthcoming with the girls, he really did...

However he could not, he would not burden them unnecessarily with this.

They problem of magi should be dealt by magi.

Still, Shirou was, if he was honest, not lacking in catalysts in any way shape or form... he knew who he would go for, the only servant for him.

He would call her back... to give her another chance at life that she deserved.

And so he prepared himself as he asked Tatenashi for help on finding a place to do the ritual (for the Heaven's Feel) that was both outside the security feeds and isolated, so no one would bother him.

He begun to think what did his dream meant when he pictured those 2 other swords as well.

Only now... it was different, he could actually trace them, he didn't know why this was happening, but h was glad on having new weapons on inventory.

He was however concerned, who would be the regulator?

He was sure it wouldn't be easy, those magi would not like someone to regulate them.

Not only that but they would be gunning for Shirou, so his concerns only doubled.

They would no doubt attack others to get to him.

Rin managed to retrieve back her Zelretch Blade that was discarded, it was no small feat that it was not found before and pawned off.

So now Shirou was waiting for the time to be perfect... it should be at night.

But not this day... he needed to wait.

What he was about to do, he wanted it to go without a hitch.

Fate had other plans.

**Chapter end.**


	8. Chapter 8

Infinity Stratos Blades

An Infinite Stratos/Fate Stay night fanfic

Author's notes: I apologize for this short chapter but this is setting up for something that will come up at later time, I hope you like this light-hearted chapter.

Chapter 8: Visitation and alliances.

It has been 2 days since his horrible 'unmasking' with Tatenashi, who had put an inordinate amount of her time to both harass/protect and draw up battle plans in the upcoming Grail War.

"So... you are supposed to summon a 'heroic spirit'... but how?" Tatenashi asked.

"Well... I already got the sigil for it, it got engraved to my IS core somehow, and I got the chant to make it work, I can also 'manufacture' a catalyst if I need one, I have many in 'stock'... however what worries me is this" Shirou said showing his command spell.

"What about it?" she asked.

"Well in the Grail War I was in, we only had 3 command spells... use them up and you loose... they are also used to order the servant in case they don't wish to do an action or to empower them further or to transport them... basically they are 3 unrefuseable orders that they MUST obey" Shirou said.

"Can you explain this to me more, what should we expect?" Tatenashi further inquired.

"Well... there are 7 classes of servants, there is the Saber, hailed as the strongest and most balanced of all, the Archer, preternatural warriors who use long range attacks, and the Lancer, warriors who use pole-arms, they are very fast AND very strong... those would be the 3 knight classes and the ones who are the strongest in terms of balance, then it would be the Caster, a magus who can use spells long gone or forgotten magic, more powerful than modern magus, then it would be the Berserker, a maddened warrior, a poor soul who traded their sanity for strength, the Rider a warrior who is slightly weaker but has powerful noble phantasms to use to compensate for that and then it would be the Assassin class, silent killers, the weakest of them all, however they are the ones who defined and then redifined the word assassination..." Shirou said.

"Wait... I don't understand... you said they are heroic spirits, as in heroes... right? So how does an Assassin become one?" Tatenashi asked, feeling confused at this.

"Well heroic spirit is a bit of a misnomer" Shirou said as he copied Tohsaka Rin lecture pose number one. Tracing a small pointer he made a gesture at the air.

"You see they are spirits of heroes who achieved great deeds in life, having become objects of worship after their deaths... even if they did not do good, but their actions CAUSED to have done good by another, and are remembered, they will ascend into a heroic spirit" Shirou said solemnly.

Also... they are those who came back from a further time-line...

Stupid Archer.

"This... sounds rather bad... how can we fight such powerful figures?" Tatenashi asked.

"Well... in here we have an advantage... Heroic Spirits have something called a Noble Phantasm... you remember me talking about it, right?" Shirou asked.

"Yes, but I wanted to ask about that, thank you for bringing it up" Tatenashi said.

"Well, a Noble phantasm would be "crystallized mysteries", powerful armaments made using the imagination of humans as their core, and weapons or abilities owned by Heroic Spirits they are the embodiment of the ultimate mysteries of a hero that symbolizes his existence through historical facts and anecdotes. They can be physical weapons, such as swords, lances, and bows, or support items, such as rings and can also be abstract concepts, like unique abilities, unique means of attack, curses, and changes to the environment and its physical properties... but once they use it, they give away their identity" Shirou said.

"And what good does that... oooh... I see" Tatenashi said with a smirk.

"Yes... once you learn who they are, you can view their history and see the weakness of said Servant, that is, if you can survive for a second confrontation" Shirou said.

"Way to kill the mood" Tatenashi said with a smirk.

"I can't really sugar coat it... I saw a noble Phantasm that could raze the earth" Shirou said as he remembered Excalibur... or even worst a mildly powered Enuma Elish, or Archer's Cadabolg II.

"I see... so your abilities would be a natural counter to Servants... since you can tell from a glance once you see their weapon" Tatenashi said as she stroked her chin.

"Yes... however that is if I KNOW of a weapon that can counter them, if not I have other ways of attacking" Shirou said.

"So... with the IS do we have any chance against them?" she asked.

"I... dunno? I fought alongside and against some, but I did not have an IS back then, is probable if you fight a mid level servant... but those are rare... you can outright take out the Assassin tough... they aren't really front line fighters anyways... but it's more probable that you wont be able to do so... remember they are empowered by how many people 'remember' them, the more 'outstanding' a heroic spirit was the more people would remember them and thus their power would rise, but the power of the magus also plays a role on it" Shirou said.

"That... is rather scary" Tatenashi said.

"So, any questions?" Shirou asked as his prop collapsed back into prana.

"Yes, when will you try to summon your servant?" Tatenashi asked.

"On my next visit to my home in Fuyuki... I want to do it there due to the leylines" Shirou said.

Tatenashi rose an eyebrow 'Don't Understand' written on her now open fan.

"Leylines would be the world's roads of transporting magical energy of the world itself, since I will try to summon one I would rather use that power than my own" Shirou said.

That made sense to Tatenashi.

"Anyways, with this the Grail War committee is now over... we should go back, you go first and after a couple minutes I will do the same, no need to make people speculate on weird things" Shirou said.

"oh? Weird things? I wouldn't mind if it's with you" Tatenashi said as she giggled behind her fan... the word 'Playboy' once more in it.

"T... Tatenashi-san" Shirou pleaded with a pained expression.

"Don't worry... just take care" Tatenashi said as she exited the room.

After 10 minutes later he to exited the room.

The girl grilled him with questions about what had happened 2 nights ago, but Shirou couldn't answer them and thus lied but telling them that it wasn't much... he went out for a midnight jog.

No one could say anything against it since he does work out a lot, and also does some work on maintenance around the school earning him the moniker of 'the ghost janitor'.

Shirou had managed to further enhance the protection on the IS, he was certain that Tabane would undoubtedly try to break his protection, or try to at any rate. He made sure that only one with prana would be able to interact with the runes in a way to undo his protection, Bazett marveled at the computer parts and the electronic interface, but it was just a new way to do something old, she checked Shirou's rune-work and after she viewed at least 3 more times and saw it was satisfactory to her she gave Shirou the OK to it.

With his security anyone who tried to access forcibly his suit via hackign would have their 'rig' blown by the Isa (I) rune and the Algiz (z) working in tandem with Uruz (u) Thurisaz (x) and Hagalaz(h) ... there where plenty more runes (a grand total of 30000 runes that worked with others and complimented the others) and they had a nice cup of coffee.

Rin had drilled onto him to absolutely kill any magus that might come over, as they where philosophers they would no doubt kill anyone to hide themselves, if regular magi where paranoiac, they where in a WHOLE NOTHER LEVEL. Being hunted down by the association for delving into forbidden and dangerous experiments that could threaten the secrecy of magecraft or doing experiments towards immortality and Dead Apostles.

That was unnecessary to say, he had decided that since they had attack him and almost attempted to kill the girls in the academy, he would kill them, mercilessly... coldly.

Ruthlessly.

After all, it wouldn't be the first time he would do something like that.

That was one of the reasons he wanted to summon **her** back...

To ask forgiveness... and to give her the second chance she deserved.

But those swords in his dream... the ones besides the **sword of promised victory**... he never hear of those 2.

But he could feel some power from the first one, but not the second one... it felt like Assassin's (fake) blade.

Still he could feel a 'soul' on it.

He felt a sad soul... someone who wanted to fight, but was cut short of joining a great battle.

And the red sword, it had a feeling of 'power' due to 'authority', the sword was made somewhat the same as Kanshou and Bakuya as it was forged from a fallen star's metal, however said metal could be found on earth, but not as dense as it was.

However the 'authority' was not coming from the blade but from the one who wielded it.

He been dreaming of those 3 swords over and over again... a recurring dream.

He was, weary, he did not know WHY those swords keep appearing.

A hill of swords and corpses... alone figure crying in anguish at the senseless death... a blade of a ruler who was betrayed... and a blade of a warrior whose last battle was denied.

3 people, 3 blades... they all had something in common...

Betrayed, unable to accomplish their goal... bitter at their own history and how it ended.

He did not like that... he did not like the regrets the blades conveyed.

He knew of the regrets of the one who wielded **The promised sword of victory**, but those 2... he couldn't help but wanting to help those 2 souls as well.

Well is not like he could do anything about it... after all it was a single servant for a master, that was how the war was.

Still he was taken back by the command spells, there was no reason he should have so many.

To be honest he kinda looked like Kirei like this, as he had so many command spells on his arm too.

Still so far classes was as per usual, drills and some showing off for the non pilots, there was talk that he was going to be promoted to another class, but it was just rumor and Shirou dispelled the girls worry.

He had to almost pinch himself as to not laugh at how Shinji would react on Shirou's current 'predicament' should he still alive.

Still Shirou was training with the girls and honestly, Houki's Aka Tsubashi speed specs where outside his experience, so her moving around and attacking from many different angles helped Shirou further work on his skills to read the fight, he couldn't move as fast so he had to just control the flow of battle, however, speedy opponents where hard to confront due to their speed.

That did not mean that he wouldn't try and learn, he needed all the training he could get.

With Charlotte, who Shirou begun to affectionately began to call Charls (something to her delight) begun to train on his blocking with different blades and weapons and with Cecilia he worked on his snipping.

Laura helped with her AIC as she try to pin Shirou down, but Shirou managed to get away from the AIC's effective range, but Laura attacked with her knives as well as heavy artillery.

Cecilia contributed to the training as she snipped and used her 'tears' to attack from different angles.

Shirou used all the blades at his disposal to block, deflect and parry attacks while simultaneously attacking.

At the end everyone was very tired and sweaty... and heavily bruised, but they where content, their skills where going up faster than their regular school work would do.

"Uhmm... it seems you are training them too" Tatenashi said as she stepped out of the shadows with a smile.

"Yes, but it would be great if the 'real' Tatenashi was here" Shirou said with a smile.

"oh? You can tell? Is that because of your... special skill?" she said delicately.

"Yes... I can 'feel' the nanomachines in the water, I have to say it seems like a skills those we encountered before can do... but yours is much better." Shirou said.

"You flatterer, anyways... will you allow me to see this summoning ritual, I must admit I am quite curious" Tatenashi's clone asked.

"If the real one comes, sure I have no problem" Shirou said.

"Very well... just let me know when it will happen" she said as she dissolved to water.

Wihtou them knowing, Orimura-sensei was watching them.

"_Now.. this is interesting... he managed to capture Tatenashi's attention somehow... and they seem to be getting along fine... rather close too... wonder how that happened, I remember he wanted nothing to do with her getting on his secret_, _so why are they talking like this... something happened to change Shirou's policy, at least with her... I need to get in closer investigation about this_" Orimura thought.

She sighed, this boy was a mystery.

So she continued to look for those answers.

**Next day**

Shirou was having his nerves tested, he was expecting an attack at any time.

Laura recognized Shirou's posture, it was someone prepared for an attack, however she was unsure why his sudden change.

She went to ask him herself, direct questioning without giving someone a chance to collect itself is the best way.

However Shirou was able to void her... which annoyed her, he was very good at this, as she remembered.

However...

Bets where off when dinner was up.

She smirked as Shirou was cooking, he could feel the smugness of the girl.

He sighed, he had dug himself into this.

He hopped Laura knew how to keep quiet.

After the small feast made by Shirou and all the girls left, Laura stayed behind, she could tell Shirou had given up.

Shirou sat down as he put a cup of tea on for himself and Laura.

"Very well Laura-san ask" Shirou said as he took a sip of the drink.

"Why do you look like you are ready to go to war?" Laura asked.

Shirou rose an eyebrow, but he was surprised... no not really he remembered that Laura was a trained soldier in Germany, not only that but Orimura-sensei had a part on it.

He had to relax a bit more... if those 2 knew about his composure.

Well... he had to be more... 'normal' or give a better appearance of normalcy.

"I am... expecting a conflict... I mean somehow I am always getting involved in fights... I guess.. I can't be blamed for being this tense... no?" Shirou said.

Laura couldn't find fault to this reasoning. With her apologies and wishing him a good night she left.

Shirou made sure the reinforce the door's lock and the window's just in case, he REALLY did not want a repeat of what happened with Laura last time.

And so Shirou went to sleep.

Once more he had a dream of those 3 blades.

He could feel as the blade's called to him... like they needed his help.

Those 2 blades where poor souls who could never accomplish what they wanted... they were filled with regret.

Shirou hated that... that is why he and **her** did not get along at first... but they **she** saw the error of **her** wish.

While she held no regrets Shirou still wanted her to enjoy her (pseudo) life in this new world.

And now he had 2 others that called out to him.

He wanted to help, but he didn't know how to do so.

"irou... SHIROU!" a famle voice yelled as she pulled his ear.

"Dah?!" Shirou yelled in shock as he looked at the offending party.

It was Cecilia who was looking at him crossly.

"It's bad manners to ignore a lady" Cecilia said as she continued to tug at his ear.

"Alright, I am sorry I am sorry!" Shirou said pitifully.

Seriously how is it that a strong warrior can get strong-armed by women so easily?

"Anywho... the IS Academy is doing a festival soon, I hope you remember?" Cecilia asked

Shirou blinked as he remembered the pamphlet he had, he wondered what happened to it.

"Yes... I remember somewhat" Shirou said.

"Well, as class Representative you need to gather ideas for what we will be doing for it" Cecilia said

"Ah... I see" Shirou nodded. He had something like that happen before.

So he went to the board and asked.

"Well ladies, how about you bring some ideas and we will vote on it?" Shirou said

There was a 'bar scene', 'maid cafe', 'butler cafe', Japanese cuisine stand, and a 'host club' which it was immediately shot down by Shirou due to his power to veto an idea, much to the chagrin of the girls.

"_I got enough with Tatenashi-san teasing me with that... but having the class making me work as a host? I don't even want to see Rin's reaction... never-mind Sakura's _" Shirou thought, that last part made him shiver.

So after talling the votes there was a tie between Maid cafe and Butler cafe, but since there was only one guy they decided to instead fuse both and make it into one.

"Hey there... come with us Shi-tan!" A familiar bubbly voice called as they pulled him away.

"Ah.. Hononone-san?! What's-" Shirou asked as he was being pulled around.

"Well... we need to get your measures ready for your costume!" Hononone said as she continued pulling/dragging.

Shirou felt annoyed at the nuance of this but could not resist.

So he was sent to the make up and costume department club who helped the acting club with their plays by making make-up and costumes.

After taking his measurements (and to be honest he thought for a second one of the girls copped a feel on him) he saw as the girls planned his outfit, he saw a one of the girls made a few sketches and crumbled some, in an on and off again manner and she had 3 different versions to decide between them.

So Shirou was freed from the seamstress and was able to plan what he was going to do.

First off... before summoning a servant he needed to save his sister.

And so he contacted Rin.

It was not going to be a pretty conversation.

**Later that day**

Shirou sighed as he looked at his IS, honestly he was starting to somewhat hate the thing, as it was the central part of what had happened during his stay.

He sighed once more, no need to postpone the inevitable.

"Call Tohsaka Rin" he commanded his IS.

The stored number begun to ring.

One thing being said, after their little mishap with Zelretchs chest, he urged Rin to purchase a sturdy cellphone and reinforce it and after making her read the manual and adding his number, Sakura's and the home number of his, she had gotten better at using some technology.

"SHIIIROU... YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER IDIOT!" Rin's voice pierced from the speaker... it was so loud that the cellphone was floating due to the powerful voice, Shirou had to plug one ear with his finger while handling the cellphone as far as humanly possible.

"Ah... Rin... that is" Shirou begun to say pleadingly.

"SHUT IT! SIT ON SEIZA... NOOW!" Rin shouted.

Shirou immediately obeyed out of reflex.

"I swear I will find a way to cast my Gandr trough the cellphone waves just to punish you... now... will you explain how that lady found out of magic? I heard from her, but... I rather hear it from you" Rin said.

"A...Rin... Are... are you angry?" Shirou asked.

"Ohohoh Now... Why would you say that, does my voice sound like I am?" Rin asked.

It was a rhetorical question, but it had no good answer, either way he was gonna get an earful.

Shirou could swear there was a throbbing vein on the phone.

"Rin... we don't have time for that... do you think... we can do **that** for Ilya?" Shirou asked as a way to make her talk about something else and forget about that incident.

"A... Uhmmm... yes, but as you know when **it** is at it's peak it would take some waiting..." Rin said.

"Let's do it by tonight... I want to get this out of the way... besides of **those people** found out I managed to do **that** I would be hunted even worst" Shirou said.

"Uhmm... yes, that is troublesome... I understand... I will make the preparations... also I will set my clocks again JUST to be sure" Rin said.

"Ah... don't' bother, I will be the one to get you, just make sure you got all necessary items for it to work" Shirou said.

"I see... what about your new friend? Will she be with us?" Rin asked, her voice had a tinge of annoyance maybe?

"I was thinking of bringing her too... is only fair since she is in the know-how" Shirou said.

"Ahhh... what a pain... I don't know why you gonna bring a complete stranger into this... but whatever... is your sister" Rin said.

"Also... I am thinking of doing the Ritual the next day... since it's a Saturday it would be a good idea" Shirou said.

"I would recommend to wait a bit more, according to my readings the Fuyuki leylines are a bit unstable... since we are not using them for Ilya's" Rin said.

"I see... very well I will be going in a few" Shirou said.

"I'll see ya soon idiot" Rin said.

He hung up.

"So... all I need to do is find Tatenashi now" Shirou said.

Shirou sighed, it was going to be hard to do.

Shirou walked out and found Shinonono walking about, she was wearing a fox kigurumi as usual.

"Ah... Shii-kun... what are you doing up so late?" Hononone asked.

"Ah... yes, I needed to ask something to Tatenashi-san, do you know where she is?" Shirou asked.

"Uhmmm I know where her sister is... but if you are looking for her, try around the 3 floor rooms" Shinonono said.

"She has a sister? I didn't know that" Shirou said.

"Uhmmm she was to be the Japanese representative... but you came about and got yourself into that position" Hononone-san said.

Shirou flinched... he was not aware that his being here would have caused someone that kind of slight, however unintentional it may be.

"Don't worry about it... just go and find Tatenashi-tan, it looks like what you gonna talk to her about is something miiiighty serious" she said with a playful smile.

"Yeah, you could say that... well... I am off, thanks" Shirou said as he rushed out.

It took him a while to find her... he was using structural analysis to 'see' where her nanomachines where.

Once he located her he made a nudge with his head.

She opened her room's door.

"Come on in Emiya-kun" She said with a playful smirk.

"Tatenashi-san, would you come to a small ritual going on at home?" Shirou said.

"Will you call upon **them** already?" Tatenashi worded her question carefully.

"No... this is another one... this one is to save my sister" Shirou said.

"I see... but why are you inviting me then?" she asked.

"Because you are in the know-how and I want you to be present for it?" Shirou said.

"Well if you think is ok... I would like to see something like that being done... without being harmful to my person" Tatenashi said.

And so they left at around 7 PM

"Say... where are we going to stay after this?" Tatenashi asked.

"Well... I do have a place where we can stay afterward" Shirou said.

And so they made their way to Fuyuki on the last train.

They arrived at 9 PM at Fuyuki station.

They walked the streets till 10 PM and they arrived to Emiya's state.

Tatenashi was surprised at this "Wow... I never thought your home would be so large" she said as he fan, now open, said 'shock'.

"Come on... Rin should be waiting for us, as well as my sister" Shirou said.

"Ah yes... I heard about that, she looks like your classmate Laura Bodewig, doesn't she?" Tatenashi said.

"Ah... yes they do look very similar" Shirou said with a weak chuckle.

They entered the state.

"I am home" he said as he looked at his state... Shirou looked kinda sad... melancholic even.

Tatenashi was quite, she had a feeling something was watching and judging her for a second... and then it went away.

"Wh... what was that? That was rather... spooky" Tatenashi said as shivers run trough her back.

"Ah... that must be the bounded field on the house, it scans people for evil intentions and alerts the people inside" Shirou said.

Tatenashi did not feel anyone staring at her anymore, and they way the 'bounded field' looked at her made her feel naked.

"I must say, that is one innovative home security" Tatenashi said.

"Yes, but its useless for defense purposes, Rin's home bounded field is much better, it makes people leave the area by a compulsion, but if they continue... well... they never come out" Shirou said.

Tatenashi felt honest fear... a slight shiver run trough her back.

"Really Shirou-kun, is it a good idea to talk horror stories about my own home?" Rin said as she came in trought the front door.

"Oh, Hello Rin-san" Shirou greeted her.

"Hello idiot, hello Tatenashi-san" Rin said as she waved her hand as she took off her shoes to put on the house slippers.

"Hello Rin-san, I am sorry to impose, but Shirou-kun invited me along" Tatenashi said.

"Yes, I was told about it... anyways go and get Ilya... I will make the circle and prep the ritual... you bring the items you made" Rin said.

Shirou nodded as he walked trough the halls and went to a single room he recognised.

Ilya was using his own room.

Shirou went in "Ilya? Are you awake?" Shirou asked.

"Ah... Onii-chan... hello" she said weakly.

Shirou went over and carried her.

"Ah... I can't feel... anything" she said.

Ilya had disconnected her nerves as to not feel the pain she was feeling a few days ago, it was a pain that was maddening. She was going the same way her mother had.

"Don't worry... I came up with a way to save you" Shirou said with a smile on his face.

For a second, Ilya could swear he could see her father's face superimpose itself on Shirou's.

She smiled "You and I both know neither you or Rin are able to come up with that much power on you own, Sakura could... but then another Dark Sakura would happen, and Zelretchs sword is out of the question as well" Ilya said.

"Don't worry... I already thought about that... I said I would save you, and I will... I want you to live a long healthy life as my sister after all... is the least I could do for Kiritusgu's sake" Shirou said.

Ilya smiled weakly... "Ok... onii-chan" she said.

They went out to the shed that was used by Shirou as his place to practice magecraft in... and the place he summoned **her**.

Unknown to them it was also the place Irisviel had rested to disconnect her own nerves as well.

They put Ilya on the ground the circle had been remade, Rin had learned about the ritual they would do beforehand... and modified the sigil on the ground to help conduct the power of the cores Shirou had traced.

Rin nodded as Shirou made IS cores appear using the IS subspace as a place to safe-guard them.

"Are those..." Tatenashi tensed as she saw what should be impossible.

"Don't worry, they are not real ones, they work as well as the real ones but they will be spend on this ritual, and no... before you ask Shirou-kun did not steal them, he made them himself" Rin said.

Tatenashi was still tense, if Shirou could recreate the IS cores... he would be even MORE hunted than Tabene Shinonono.

"How many you made?" Rin asked.

"Uhmm... I think I made about 130 or so?" Shirou said

"I see, you are also using numerology on this... not bad, the number will further enhance the power of the cores that are gonna be used" Rin said nodding "Not bad for a hopeless failure of a magi... well, since you had me as a teacher is obvious you would get this good" she said with pride, whether pride for her apprentice or herself it was hard to tell.

Rin grabbed the cores and they melted and turned liquid.

The liquid begun to course the trenches of the sigil and begun to turn a aqua-marine green.

"Kraft der Edelsteine, fließen wie Wasser, das Feuer des Lebens zu bringen , bringen Sie den Wind der Seele und das Wasser aus dem Blut.

Mit der Lehre der Vorfahren , die der große Meister Schweinorg ist ... bringen Sie diese Puppe, dieser Anschein von Leben zum wahren Leben ... kommen Geister , die den Körper Reparatur dieses gebrochenen Körper bewohnen, und beginnen von neuem zu leben"

After finishing the chant the sigil glowed fiercely, a localized small hurricane appeared and enveloped Ilya.

Ilya gasped, her nerves reconnected, her body structure begun to change... the body of 'Ilya the homunculus of the EInsbern' was gone, now it was 'Ilya the freed homunculus' came to be.

However something else had happened.

As soon as the wind cleared up there was another darker skinned Ilya.

"EEEEH!?" Shirou and Rin shouted in shock.

Tatenashi was laughing at this, her fan had 'amusement' written on it.

Ilya one and Ilya two looked at each other and pulled each other cheeks.

"Not a dream" Ilya one said

"nop... not a dream" Ilya two said.

"SHIROU! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Ilya one said.

"I... I don't know" Shirou said.

Rin was honestly confused "Well... I did say this was outside of my expertise" she said as she laughed and rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"IDIOT RIN!" Ilya one said as she jumped and bit her head, a bussing sound of a chainsaw.

"M... MY HEAD! MY HEAD!" Rin yelled as she ran to get her off her.

"Oh my... I gather this happens a lot?" Tatenashi asked.

Shirou had the decency to look ashamed.

"Hey there big bro" Ilya two said with a playful smirk.

"I... I really don't know how to react to this" Shirou said.

"And you think I do? You know how this happened?" Ilya two asked.

Well at least it was easy to see the differences, one had pink-ish hair and tanned skin the other one...

Well Ilya looked like an albino child.

"Uhmm... this is gonna make things more complicated than I thought" Shirou said.

"Well... why not just call me Kuro... it's easier that way since I have a dark tanned skin" the newly named girl said with an impish smile.

Tatenashi was certainly having fun at his troubles.

"So... might I have something to eat? I am kinda hungry" she said as her stomach grumbled.

Shirou sighed... another mouth to feed uh?

"DAMN IT! I AM BLEEDING! STOP THAT!" Rin continued to yell as she ran around the house as Ilya was biting on.

"Don't worry, I don't do that... I think" Kuro said.

"Well... since this is done... how about the other ritual... when will you do it?" Tatenashi asked.

"oh? Another ritual? What is it about?" Kuro asked.

"Summoning a heroic spirit" Shirou said.

"Oh... that is interesting..." Kuro said.

There was something in the way she said so that made Shirou analyze the girl.

She was completely made of prana.

"Ohhh... Onii-chan, you shouldn't look at you little sister with those kind of eyes" she said coyly and put her hands as if covering her crotch and her (non-existent) breasts with a slight blush.

Tatenashi hide her face behind her fan 'Playboy' written on it.

Shirou sighed as he let his head hung down...

He just never get a break couldn't he?

And so Tatenashi spend the night at Emiya's home.

Chapter end


	9. Chapter 9

Infinity Stratos Blades

An Infinite Stratos/Fate Stay night fanfic

Author's notes: I hope that Kuro being in the story caught you guys from the left side XD, you thought I was gonna keep on with the original IS storyline? Or that I would keep on basing from the (sadly) unfinished Infinity Swords fanfic. Currently I am writing non-stop, as soon as I finish a chapter I got part way of the next one written, I apologize if the quality sucks tough... I just wish to cater to you all. I don't want to disappoint with lack of updates, that being said a few things I must add.

Moonlight Fox:Rebirth by fire is now discontinued... Sailor moon's reboot just killed the mood for me... sorry so PLEASE do not ask about updates.

Also I am feeling down lately... I got a rather coarse review from angrycritique, a rather vulgar and sneaky person who leaves such a rude comment and blocks incoming messages, calling my story a total rip off of Infinity Swords, people like that make me sad... and angry, to be honest I wanna choke him. But since I can't I just gonna continue writing, but do not be surprised if my writing suffers from it.

I know I can't please everyone, but I would like people who are rude and have nothing constructive to say/do, to just go and F*ck themselves... preferably without lubricant and with something sharp and pointy.

I mean, who does that? Just post something rude and just insult someone and then block all incoming messages?

A pussy that's who... anyways... here comes the new chapter.

Chapter 9: Problems in black. The mischievous dark one and the unlikely Allied Forces.

Tatenashi woke up due to the sunlight coming from the window, she felt calm and refreshed.

She had to admit, this place was... calm.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY ONII-CHAN YOU THIEVING CAT!?" a voice yelled.

Tatenashi woke up with a smirk.

Tatenashi walked up to Shirou's room... and Kuro was naked and was leaning on Shirou's chest rather erotically, causing anger on Ilya, however Shirou was too scared and freaked out to react to this.

"Ahahahaha... this is fun... too fun! I should have come to being a lot sooner" Kuro said with giggles.

Rin came and saw at the scene, her hand clutched the door frame and it begun to splinter due to her strenght.

"Ohohoho... what's this? Emiya-kun... just **what** are you doing with an underage girl naked in your bed?" Rin said with a sweet smile.

Tatenashi knew, Ilya knew, Kuro knew. Even Shirou knew.

She was BEYOND furious.

"Ah... Rin... this isn't what it looks like?" Shirou said pleadingly.

"Oh? And just what is it that it looks like to me? Enlighten me Please?" She said.

"I... I dont' know... I just woke up and Kuro..." Shirou begun.

Kuro begun to cry.

"And after all the affection we had last night... you just forgot?" she said with tears on her eyes.

Ok, Kuro was milking this for all what's worth. And Tatenashi was enjoying this.

After a onslaught of Gandrs, biting, punching, kicking, pulling hairs and moaning (from Shirou in pain).

Tatenashi had to admit, this was better than TV.

After eating breakfast they got ready to get back home, but not before confirming Kuro stayed at home.

They did not know that she had astralised and followed them to the Academy.

**Emiya State**

"Hey... has someone seen Kuro?" Rin asked.

Rin and Ilya then shared a look of shock/horror.

They rushed out the door leaving a confused Sakura and Rider behind.

They both blinked at the sight.

**Back to IS Academy**

Shirou and Tatenashi had a nice ride back to the Academy and thanks to her position she could help Shirou with the 'no outside sleeping' rule, as she had the abilities to bend the rules somewhat.

Still Shirou got a talk to be Orimura-sensei and Tatenashi got one, albeit lighter in comparison.

Still their primary objective had been completed.

"Ohhh.. so this is where you two go to study, I did not think it was so grand" Kuro said as she materialized in between them.

"Kuro?!" they both said in shock, her presence her would REALLY rile up Orimura who no doubt had done a more thorough background check on Shirou and his family and friends.

Who knew Shirou had such a scary person as a father.

Emiya Kiritsugu, AKA The Magus Killer, a professional killer, he killed targets deemed 'too dangerous for the world to hold' and killed them ruthlessly, no matter how well protected the target would be, he always killed his mark, he was the epitome of the killers in the world.

That is how he got the title of 'Magus Killer', that and it became the title in the Clock Tower.

How he managed to marry and have a beautiful daughter like Ilya was beyond Tatenashi... Orimura however was thinking of something else.

There were no records of Ilyaviel's birth anywhere.

She managed to get Laura to find information on the Einzberns, they were a rather wealthy plutocrats, they were reclusive and did indeed invited Kiritsugu into their home many years ago.

They did find that there was a little girl on the grounds... however it was rather.. weird, people who tried getting closer would suddenly feel afraid and leave, regardless of time of day, others would just wonder around, lost at the VERY edge of the property.

She also heard that there was a lot of blood and wolves around the area, but they never managed to get into the state where the Einzberns had their castle.

Orimura was concerned, did Kuritsugu kidnap the girl?

It was unlikely, since Shirou said she came from Germany where the castle was... he said it was to look for Kiritsugu, but that plan was shot due to his death.

Still that did not answer the question about how she got here and WHY was it so damn breezy all of the sudden?

She then saw her skirt was down and looked around and saw both Shirou and Tatenashi who held their hands up to their mouths and promptly looked the other way.

A lone little dark skinned girl who was grinning impishly.Obviously the culprit

She pulled her skirt and fixed it right.

And delivered a blow with her clip-board. Only for the little girl to dodge it at the last second and run off laughing.

Kuro was now on a deep kiss onslaught rampage.

Everyone on the campus was her target and the girls passed out with a blush.

"Shirou... explain" Orimura-sensei said, her eyes where sharp and hard.

Shirou gulped, he had no true answer.

"Ara... isn't that Ilya-chan's cousin... it seems to be very hyper... I hope she didn't get into your sweet stash" Tatenashi offered.

"Ah... yes, she get's REALLY hyper when she eats candy... Orimura-sensei, sorry but can I bother you to help me catch her? Otherwise... it's gonna be a LONG day" Shirou asked.

Orimura sighed, she agreed, the girl would be... disruptive.

One of the latest victims was Yamada-sensei who was on the floor with a dizzying look on her face and a heavenly smile on her.

"Yes... that is gonna be a lot of trouble" Orimura-sensei said as she sighed at the scene as she grunted.

"Kyahahahaha... this is soo good, being free is awesome!" Kuro yelled as she run up the stairs to the roof kissing any and all girls.

Until she met Lin and tried to kiss her.

"KKYAAAH!" She yelled as she launched a furious straight kick at Kuro's chest.

She, however, put her hands on her leg and jumped alongside with it, Lin punched and kicked using her martial arts skill, the girl however was much better as she used Lin's strength against her as she dodged by a hairs breath.

Lin was livid, how this girl tried to steal her first kiss...!

Lin then partially deployed her IS, but the girl was still agile, it was unreal, even her attacks did not reach her, just WHO was this girl?

Just as she was about to kiss Lin and drain her of her energy Orimura-sensei grabbed her in a choke hold while doing a 'Frankeinsteiner', however Kuro was able to avoid it the worst by putting her hands on the ground.

Orimura-sensei was surprised at her combat skill, moreover she twisted herself in a way and speed that made Orimura twist with her and shrug her off.

Orimmura-sensei then took off her heels.

She lashed out with a powerful kick that Kuro took on purpose, she wanted her to attack her to use her attack as a launching platform.

"Hahaha the Obaa-san is easy to rile up isn't she?!" Kuro said as she continued to run as her impromptu launch pad forcefully eject her as per Kuro's plan. Shirou paled at hearing this, he was sure he was going to receive some sort of retribution.

"Emiya-san..." Orimura said as she turned around she had a stone-faced look but clearly she had a murderous aura around that even Tatenashi was afraid of her, 'scary' written on her now open fan.

"I want you to help me secure and tor... restrain... yes, restrain that wild child" she said, there was no room for **dissenting** in her voice.

Shirou got to the roof using his IS while Orimura waited behind a water tower.

"Kuro... stop that, now" Shirou said.

"aww... no way... I haven't have so much fun in... EVER" Kuro said with glee.

Orimura-sensei jumped with a boken as she went to slam her on the head, however she managed to stop it with her bare hands, Orimura-sensei smirk, she released the boken not even a second after noticing that it wouldn't budge and smacked her on the head with her knuckles smacking her to the ground.

"GAH!" Kuro yelled in pain.

Shirou grabbed her by the back of her shirt. He sighed.

"I am SOO Sorry about this Orimura-sensei... I will make sure that this doesn't happen again" Shirou said.

"Like you are able to do such a thing, when every girl you know strings you along" Kuro said.

"They do not! I offer to help" Shirou said.

"Suuuure... almost dying twice trying to save someone... just how stupid are you?" Kuro said.

Shirou turned around, it was the way she said that... the defiant tone, the assurance that she knew him better than anyone.

It sounded like that bastard... Archer.

Kuro rose an eyebrow... "Well... you are a hypocritical idiot... but that's what I think, so I won't speak about it..." She said with a shrug.

Yes... definitely she had some characteristics of Archer.

Even her way of attacking was reminiscing of both of them, however she added more acrobatics and aerial maneuvers.

"See that you do Emiya-san" Orimura-sensei said.

Shirou sighed "Kuro... you can't just do that... what if you caused more mayhem than this?" Shirou said.

"Well... I had to... I need to consume some prana and stealing a bit via a kiss Is the best way I can do... unless... onii-chan wants to kiss me?" she said as she blushed and acted coyly.

Shirou did something no one ever seen him done before, he smacked her on the back of the head.

Then his arm begun to ring.

On his face was a signal that said 'voice only incoming call'

"Answer" Shirou said.

"SHIROUUU!" A voice yelled almost making Shirou go deaf.

"It's Kuro... we can't find her anywhere! she is gone! I think she might have hitched a ride alongside with you" Rin said.

"Yes... I found the little hitchhiker...she made a HUGE commotion in here... do me a favor... chain her up or whatever..." Shirou said with little patience.

"Wow... that's really out of character of you" Rin said.

"She went on a kissing rampage and drained the prana of over 100 girls" Shirou said with a deadpan look on his face.

"Ouch... yeesh, so now what?" Rin said.

"Try binding her or anything just make sure she behaves" Shirou said.

"Yeesh, sounds like I am gonna have to baby-sit this brat... alright, I'll pick her up in a few, I'll have Rider take me there, I should be there in half an hour" Rin said.

"See that you do... and Rin... thanks" Shirou said.

"Don't worry, you have our support, just don't go doing stupid things ok?" Rin said.

"Yeah... like this idiot could do that... he always getting into trouble due to his personality" Kuro said as she rolled her eyes.

"Idiot he may be, but at least he is an honest idiot" Rin said.

"Well... you caught me... so I'll obey, but I don't want to disappear... so I need prana" Kuro said.

"Don't worry... I can help you with that" Rin's voice was sweet and made Tatenashi, Shirou and Kuro shiver in fear.

So a half an hour later Rider arrived with a motorcycle ('borrowed" from the Taiga group) to pick up the new trouble.

After putting a helmet on her (a horrible yellow construction helmet) she sped off with Kuro hanging on for dear life.

"And there they go" Shirou said with a sigh.

"I must admit, you are a good source of amusement" Tatenashi-san said as she giggled behind her fan with the word 'pierrot' on it.

Shirou was annoyed at this, he really was starting to become an eroge protagonist.

Orimura-sensei was glaring at him during class, there was no harm on the girls, as prana transference was perfect and was minimal, while he could not blame Kuro for her actions it did irritate him.

It would have been best to just ask them as they could just made a solution for her, however he wondered the reason she would NEED to do that.

So classes went by as per usual.

Laura Bodewig, had an interesting day, she saw a tanned version of herself run around the school kissing girls, they all blushed fiercely and passed out.

She tough it was due to the orgasmic feeling, the girl certainly seemed to know how to use her tongue... however her IS managed to get a reading of some sort of energy being siphoned from their bodies, it was slight, almost imperceptibly.

She was unsure what just happened, so she needed to think, of course she couldn't call this in due to her not having enough proof, it could have been a simple error of the machine, it was a prototype after all.

Still, she was in awe at the moves of the girl, she was like a feather in the sky... a blade in the execution of moves, it was similar to how Shirou fights, but more... elegant.

"Uhmm... she looked like Ilya-san, I wonder if I should do some recognizance on house home?" She asked herself.

"Ah... Laura? Is something wrong?" Charlotte asked.

"Eh? oh... no... it's nothing, I was just thinking... why don't we see Shirou-san's home sometime?" Laura asked.

Of course she had other intentions for her 'visit'

"EEEhh... SURE! Let's do it!" Charlotte said as she held the German girl's hand.

Laura blinked owlishly.

**Later that day**

Shirou dodged a bullet from Cecilia's IS as he parried Houki's overhead slash and dodged out of the way of Charlotte's shield-breaker while simultaneously attacking her.

Laura then attacked with the Railgun mounted on her IS.

Shirou received one solid hit on him, making him tumble back several yard to the opposite wall.

Laura however got hit by a rather fast arrow aimed at her chest, launching her back at the opposite wall.

In other words, Shirou did a cross-counter.

Laura had to admit, to do something like that with projectile weapons was downright impossible, but Shirou seemed able to foretell what someone would do, he would plan and use any means at his disposal to eliminate someone in the most pragmatic of ways, using the least amount of moves and strength. It was... scary? Ominous? Yes, perhaps, but Laura just respected the man. He was.. a soldier who was not a soldier... maybe a warrior? Yes, that... image fitted him quite nicely.

She blushed, this man... he was much better than any she ever seen before, even the special forces in her home country could barely hold a candle to him.

So now... operation 'home espionage' is a go.

School was back to normal but Laura received a package from her group 'Schwarzer Hase' inside was a spy gear (AKA Stalking Equipment). Even Charlotte, after seeing the equipment, was feeling hesitant.

However the bonus of learning a bit more about him was too irresistible to pass on.

**At class**

Shirou shivered slightly as he felt a cold wave wash over him, he thought it might be Rin planning his punishment.

Or Sakura... or both together.

However... they had to deal with Kuro first, the girl apparently used prana to sustain her life, so it was natural she would get it in a way that would ensure she wouldn't either get in trouble and would let the 'victim' recover so she could get more at a later time.

It was like Rider, on how she 'feed'... however without killing the victims.

The question was, how did Kuro know so much about him, and why did she appear after the ritual? There was no explanation on her sudden appearance in the Emiya State.

Rin decided to use low grade gems infused with Rin's prana rich blood.

Kuro needed 100 units of prana to function for a week, Rin can make about 1000 units.

They wouldn't know why she would need so much but it was still acceptable to make a few gems every 6 days.

It wouldn't put a strain on her finances as they are cheap gems, however she felt uncomfortable spending money on that... Shirou said that he would reimburse her somehow.

Rin could be such a little perv, her mannerisms in public belied her true nature.

Kuro was bored, but got into some spars with Rider, who was somewhat rather impressed with her, he overall abilities and skills where somewhat servant level.

Her fighting ability resembled both of Archer (EMIYA) and Shirou, but with more aerial combat involved, more grace.

While both Archer and Shirou had the same move-set, they both acted like machines, one attack flowing after the other, with purpose... deadly, perfect, precise... like a well oiled-machine.

Kuro added a bit more to it... using her smaller and more agile body she twisted and turned and redirected the attacks, due to her small frame.

Rider was a bit disappointed, due to the amount of 'cute' of both Ilya and Kuro was overwhelming while she was a tall statuesque (no pun intended) woman, while Rider exuded sexuality, both of them exuded 'moe'.

After bemoaning her luck she and Kuro had some ice-pops to cool off.

It was weird, Kuro did not hate Shirou (in fact he teasing was going to what could be downright sexual in nature) she was a bit rough with him on the way she insulted him from time to time, but without meaning to be mean.

Shirou was informed on everything Kuro did.

So far everything was going good.

He had no idea what was stored for him.

As the days went by Shirou was anxious to go back home to go in depth about Kuro's sudden appearance in this world.

Shirou took Saturday night as the time to leave the academy, and went back home after classes.

For some reason his arm started to throb more lately... more like a slight pang of pain.

His command spell was slightly glowing in a eery red.

Shirou arrived home, he had no idea he was being tailed.

"Laura... are you sure this is a good idea?" Charlotte asked.

"Too late for it now... let's get this over with" Laura said.

"_Ahhh... what am I doing with my life? I am turning into a stalker..._" Charlotte thought with tears on her eyes.

Laura brought out a pair of powerful telescopic lenses.

She saw both Kuro and Shirou sparing, Kuro was having the upper hand, due to apparently had knowledge of his stile and predicted his counters, so it was a deadlock of countering the counter-of the-counter-of the-counter-of the-counter.

It was something akin to a dance, both persons trying to strike at each other with as much power as possible... a pair sword dancers.

"hey... let me see!" Charlotte said as she took Laura's telescopic lens.

She blushed... as both Kuro and Shirou exchanged blows, the shinai was near it's breaking point due to the sheer power their blows had, it was amazing, it was scary, it was pure beauty of 2 beasts attacking each other.

"Shirou-kun! The ofuro is ready for you" a voice called as Laura hear from her, a parabolic listening device that caught the audio.

"Oi Shirou... don't you feel something odd?" Rider said.

"Eh? Rider... what do you mean?" Shirou asked.

"I dunno... I just feel like we are being watched" Rider said as she looked out towards where the Germanic-French duo had stationed themselves to spy on Shirou.

She grinned, the two girls shivered...

"Fufuh..." and it all went black.

**Bad end**...

"Aaaah... I can't believe we got caught, I am soo ashamed" Charlotte said as she had tears on her eyes.

Rider was smiling beatifically as Charlotte was shivering on her seat, while Laura was acting like a kid who got caught with a hand on the cookie jar.

To be caught so easily... even when they where so far away? It was unheard of, was this woman a secret super elite solider?

Another girl came by, she had deep purple hair and purple eyes, a beautiful and rather enviable figure.

"Ah... hello good evening, might you be from the IS academy?" she asked sweetly.

Charlotte shivered, Rider Shivered, even Laura shivered, regardless of her military background and training.

"Sakura... stop that" Kuro said with a karate chop on Sakura's head.

If there was one thing that was good about Kuro is that she could spot a 'Dark Sakura' in the making and cut that bud at the nip.

"A.. anyways... have something to drink" another girl with black hair came this time with some cups of green tea.

Kuro and Rider took Sakura to her room.

And just then... a knock on the door sounded.

*Knock knock knock*

Shirou and the rest of the inhabitants could feel something akin to 'evil intent', it was rather palpable.

Shirou slowly opened the door, a blue-print for a blade at the ready in his mind as the imaginary hammer of the gun that was his magecraft was cocked back.

He opened the door.

"Eh!? Orimura-sensei?! W-what are you doing here?!" Shirou said in shock.

He was glad that Fuji-nee was currently at Raiga's cause he wouldn't be able to deal with these two women together.

However, what could possible be the reason for her 'evil intent'?

"_Idiot... is about your combat abilities... your combat abilities"_ Rin whispered at him.

"Hello Emiya-kun, I came here for a surprise home visit, normally we wouldn't do this, but because you have your own home outside campus, as well as being the only male IS pilot certain... responsibilities are given to me, one such is to inspect your home and house-life, I see you have quite a... large company, might I ask who are they?" she said.

Translation: there are a lot of women in this place... what are they doing here? If you answer in an unsatisfactory way I will beat the answer out of you.

"Ohohoho... yes Shirou-kun is very popular... but don't trouble yourself, we are just visiting, we help him take care of his formerly ill sister, and now the cousin came by... it's like when it rains it pours with this guy" Rin said.

Translation: our WE being here is none of your business.

"I see, however I have to make sure his home-life is adequate for him, it wouldn't do for a young man to be associated with... less reputable characters" Orimura-sensei said.

Translation: I can butt in if I want to, you are a stranger in here, so go home.

Rin was trying to keep calm, but underneath her sweet smile she was charging her crest ready to fire a volley of Gandrs should the bitch in front of her disrespected her any further, secrecy be dammed.

"You see, I live here, before the incident in our school my home broke due to a heater malfunctioning... so I been staying here, of course I pay rent and put my share of the bills for food, I am not a leech, and certainly I am not in the habit of chasing after a person to pry his secrets where he is more vulnerable" Rin said.

This last exchange was a LOT less subtle and it was like someone slapped Orimura on her face.

"Oh? Rin... the Ofuro is ready" another woman said as she came out of the Ofuro on a dress shirt and panties.

Shirou looked the other way. "Use a towel Bazett!" Shirou said.

Bazett just shrugged as she went to her room.

Orimura just rose an eyebrow.

"I am not her you know" Rin said.

Orimura smirked. That woman had a lot of muscle, she looked well trained and she had looked at her and send something akin to killing intent at her, she replied in kind.

Bazett just ignored her, it wasn't worth her time, a regular human could not match her, regardless of how much training they had, magecraft was just an unfair advantage at times.

"Anyways, let me get you all some snacks and talk civilly" Shirou said half pleadingly.

**A few minutes later**

Bazett was looking at the newspaper for a new part-time job while Rider was reading a novel, Sakura... was restrained on her room and Ilya was playing tag with Kuro and somehow managed to get her Germanic look-alike to join in the game. Charlotte was having a Darjeeling tea as she did not quite like the taste of the green tea herself, thankfully Rin had her own tea stash.

After the tit for tat from Rin and Orimura she decided to explore a bit of the state, she had to admit it was grand and magnificent.

However it was unnerving, she had the feeling that the 'house' was staring at her, judging her and disapproving of her.

Which was ridiculous as homes could not do such thing.

She went to the back of the house and saw the little shed in there, there was a lot of junk and stuff in mid-repair, the boy was into fixing stuff apparently and was quite good at it, by what many club members had said, he was really handy and fixed a lot of stuff for them for nothing in exchange. However, what really caught her eye was the dojo.

It was big, as big as the one at the IS academy, the floor was worn out, probably by use of Shirou, however there was some imprints of someone else, a woman, if the size of the imprint was anything to go by, there were others, but those 2 where the most predominant, as well as many marks on the walls that where 'Shirou-shaped'.

She sat down and took a deep breath... yes, this place was tranquil an ideal place to train, but it still did not explain WHERE Shirou managed to learn his skills, from what she gathered Fujimura Taiga was a kendo champion of the 5th Dan, banned from competition because she did not want to take the charm off her shinai on championships. The way the woman fought was definitely different from Shirou's suicidal tactics.

"You know... you give off killing intent like that and people are gonna dislike you" Bazett said.

"What people think of me never bothered me" Orimura-sensei said.

"Still it wouldn't hurt to be less... hostile, you want to find out of Shirou's skills correct, unfortunately there is nothing you can find here... however, if you keep digging, you will only find yourself and everyone you care about into an early grave" Bazett said.

Orimura twisted around and delivered an attack at the other woman who had threatened her, she put all of her power into it, she heard those words before from Shirou, but this woman also said the same, meaning that she was privy of those secrets, she would defeat and restrain and interrogate her.

Her punch made Bazett's hand smoke, but she did not move an inch, she did not even acknowledge the attack. Orimura's punch that could break concrete easily where held back by this woman's hand as it was nothing. She looked at the punch that Orimura has launched as pushed her back, she positioned herself to receive an attack, but it never came, Bazzet was in a non-confrontational pose.

"I apologize if I sounded like I would attack, I must admit talking to people is not my strong point... after all, I am only good at breaking stuff, so I won't take offense at your attack since I provoked it without meaning it... but with this amount of strength, you shouldn't search for those answers, moreover, it seems more like out of curiosity rather than necessity, if so... please, for your own sake... stop it" she said, and with that she left.

Orimura was livid, she was proud of being one of the strongest woman, inside and outside of an IS.

However this woman just stopped her attack like it was nothing, and she ha a look of pity for her.

THAT is what made it worst.

"This is like a den of monsters" Orimura-sensei said as she shook her head.

Just then Ilya, Sakura, Kuro and Rider sneezed in unison.

Still she had to admit, Shirou was a magnificent chef, as she found out after being treated for dinner by him.

Charlotte and Laura where given forks as they still had not quite grasped how to use chopsticks, and Shirou did not want to be hit by a Fin shot (over-charged gandr that affected in the physical level rather than just pass by as a gandr would do), or being eaten by curses from Dark Sakura.

He wanted to pass a night where his body would not be put to a near death status, he might be stupid, but not THAT stupid... suicidal tendencies in saving people non-withstanding.

After dinner and Rin helping Shirou clean dishes Rider brought out some sake and share some with Orimura and Bazett, she was hesitant due to her poor resistance to alcohol but complied.

Seems like Orimura liked her alcohol.

After enjoying a good time with alcohol ("No Snake Sake... just... no" Rider pointedly said) they said their goodbyes, however Orimura could not be dissuaded, she had to find out where he got those skills of him, he could be a sleeper agent from Phantom Task.

However as she got to know people she found it less likely, Phantom Task people where rather antisocial and had personality disorders, most of them where just plain crazy and got off out of cruelty and murder.

The more she got to know him... the more polar opposite he looked.

Even his home, while a tad crazy and not normal, was... homey.

It made her envy him somewhat... she would had liked to be with her brother, but her obligations stopped her from doing so. She could barely interact with her brother and it seemed like the distance was ever growing between them.

Still, maybe she could ask for a leave for a while, she never took vacations so it was long overdue, she was sure that Yamada-san would be able to hold the fort for a while.

After all family was important.Still she would do due diligence and continue to dig on Shirou's life as much as she could, she would not stop until all her doubts are cleared, come hell of high water.

Charlotte and Laura then begun to tour around Shirou's home, it was rather large, she found herself going to the tool-shed she found during her... unfortunate spying.

This place held the strongest scent of Shirou... not even his room on this house had his scent.

When she caught herself thinking of that she blushed heavily.

"Ahh... yes, this place was used by the idiot a lot" a voice said.

Charlotte turned around, it was... Kuro? Yes, the dark skin was a dead give-away.

"Ah... why wouldn't he use his room then? Isn't it more comfortable there?" Charlotte asked.

Laura was listening in as well.

"Weeeell... is not about comfortable or not, is just that the tool-shed allowed him to be away from people as he tinkered with stuff to fix... you seem to know he likes to do that, right?" Kuro said.

Yes, Shirou had earned the nickname of the Ghost Janitor at the academy after all.

"He experiments a lot on how to fix things here" Kuro added "_Not to mention about the magecraft he practices_" Kuro added in her thoughts.

"Hey... what's this?" Charlotte asked as she saw a small letter on the ground.

It was not a letter, but rather an old paper from 6th grade.

"Plans for the future: To be a hero- Emiya Shirou"

"AWWWWW... how cute! so he was like this since little? How adorable!" Charlotte said squealing in delight.

Kuro chuckled at her antics, but Laura managed to spot something else... a deep engraving on the floor.

It was part of what appeared to be a magic circle... she had read a lot of those books before to pass the time, but she knew it was a bonafide one, it was rather old though, possibly more than a decade and a half old.

"_Interesting..._" she thought to herself, it was really unlikely that Shirou had not seen it before.

There was something on it... lead-paint? Chalk? Interesting...

Still it could wait, it was time to go home, after apologizing and getting out after hearing that Sakura wanted to say her goodbyes personally they rushed back to the academy.

"I am heading out... I will be back next week ok? Take care all of you" Shirou said.

They all said their goodbyes.

He would do the ritual next time, and he would ask Rin and Bazett to put a bounded field around the house, and something to stop the eaves-dropping using mechanical means.

And so he spend the night at home once more...

Once more, he had the same dream... the 3 blades in front of him... all of them calling up to him.

And the blades had gotten closer than ever to him in his dream.

A field of blades... and those 3 stood on top of them all, and they continued to call him.

Dare he answer the call?

Could he?

Would he?

In the end... the decision... would not be an easy one.

"_I wish to fight_"

"_I wish to be loved_"

"_I wish... to see __**him**__ once more"_

3 blades, 3 servants, 3 wishes... will it be granted?

Chapter end


	10. Chapter 10

Infinity Stratos Blades

An Infinite Stratos/Fate Stay night fanfic

Authors notes: I seem that from ALL reviewers only 3 had guessed right about the servants.. and only 1 guessed them all correctly (they all said the same answers so they all got ONE right... but only ONE person had all 3 of them right... and only 2 had 2 right XD)

Am I teasing you too much? I hope so XD, regardless of the cruel ministrations of mine, you are hopping for more. So here is a new chapter... enjoy.

Chapter 10: Accidental revelations and The punishment of hubris

It has been a couple weeks since last time he went home, he had been ran ragged and was tired, but satisfied.

This was due to him working to help his classmates with their own Servant Cafe (a new he was downright chuckling at, he couldn't associate a Servant with a... 'servant'... if someone made Gilgamesh work at a cafe, and a small one like that.

He could imagine Gilgamesh's face at the prospect... he would possibly use Enuma Elish in his rage.

They were setting up the room as he brought nice covers for the round tables, he had asked his old boss for some non-alcoholic drinks that he bought with the help of everyone in the class, they had the best non-alcoholic drinks that were NOT soda.

And so Shirou managed to bring the drinks with the help of Cecilia, Houki, and Charls. Lin was helping her own classmates (Class 2).

Shirou was carrying 4 cases on his shoulder Cecilia was carrying one (with a bit of difficulty) while Houki and Charls did the same (they had some difficulty but not as much as Cecilia), after their trip his old boss called saying that they would deliver for him 10 more cases to the IS academy, since he was a good worker and needed the help. After giving thanks they sighed in relief, it was hard to travel all the way, specially since they couldn't use their IS for the time being since they where on maintenance for the time being

So they, along with their classmates prettied up the classroom, they would have their festival this Monday.

Shirou felt another shiver in the back once more.

There was NO way his girls back home even knew about this event... right?

**Monday 9 in the morning**

Shirou was shocked... there were a lot of people, but what shocked him the most was **6 **people who came in.

It was none other than Rin and Sakura, followed by Ilya and Kuro, and Bazett with Rider.

Shirou was in shock, how did they know?!

Ilya and Kuro smirked together as they pulled a pamphlet about this event.

Shirou's eyes widened... he remembered now... he had it once when he visited, it must have fallen off from his pant's pocket!

Shirou turned around, hopefully they wouldn't find him... or recognize him.

Fat chance, the only male student in a school full of women? Is trying to find a panda mixed with polar bears.

Rin, Sakura and Rider gasped at seeing Shirou, he was dressed rather sharply. He was dressed in a tailcoat that reached below his knees, he had pristine white gloves and his hair neatly combed back,

he was wearing a deep red tie on his neck.

He was elbowed by one of the girls "Good day young ladies, would you care for our services?" he said in a smooth silky voice.

Rin and Sakura had to turn around as they begun to bleed from their respective noses, Rin was panting rather fast, as was Sakura.

Ilya and Kuro where looking at him "Not bad bro... you looking sharp" Kuro said.

Shirou was forcing himself to not break character. This way please... I have your seats ready" he said as he ushered in the girl.

Rider's eye was twitching while Bazett was shivering as she was fighting back the urge to laugh.

Still Shirou maintained his professionalism even when he felt like he wanted to cry.

"Here is the menu... choose whatever you wish, young ladies" Shirou said.

"Uh... Shirou-kun... about this 'Feed your butler' special?" Rin asked.

Shirou tensed.

"Ah... I would instead recommend the crepe... it's very nice, fluffy and has strawberry filling as well as whipped cream, it comes with a nice cup of coffee, organic one too" Shirou said trying to evade what might be a disaster waiting to happen.

"Ah... I am interested in that one! I like sweets!" Ilya said

"Ah, how about we share?" Kuro asked

Ilya nodded enthusiastically.

"You can have the coffee Rin" Ilya said.

"Ah... yes thanks... What about you Sakura?" Rin asked.

"oh, the bunny pastry sounds delicious, what is it?" Sakura asked.

"Oh that is an eclair with marshmallow ears filled with sweet pastry cream and whipped cream as a tail, decorated with fresh fruit around to give a nice feeling at the same time.

"I will have that, with some tea please" Sakura asked.

Bazett asked just for some coffee, however Rider was watching Shirou who tensed when Rin asked him about the 'Feed your butler special'.

"If that is all then..." Shirou said as he was stopped by a single request.

"I will have the 'Feed your butler special' please" Rider said with a playful smirk on her.

Shirou twitched as he sighed in resignation... the other girls from his class where looking at Rider with no small amount of envy, she had, after all, a perfect figure, not only that but she asked for **THAT**.

After going on the back he brought a small brandy sniffer filled with strawberry pocky.

"Shirou? What is going on?" Rin asked as she blinked at the weird outcome of Rider's order.

"Due to a certain person, they decided that this little 'game' would attract costumers, however I said that it was only for a single time only... so here" Shirou said as he gently put it down for Rider as he sat down on a chair next to her.

"The objective of this 'game' is to 'feed' me" Shirou said as he looked to the side, feeling awkward as hell.

Rider put the pocky on her mouth and gently got close to Shirou, who begun to nibble at it, both of them getting closer, closer.

"Wow... how bold onii-san... but... are you sure this is safe?" Kuro said.

Rin was grabbing Sakura on a chokehold while Bazett was feeling the pouch on her pocket for a fragarch.

"Rider! no fair! I want in too!" Sakura said.

"W... what she said!" Rin said.

"Oh? It seems like is getting livelier... isn't it... shameful man?" a voice said.

The Fuyuki group turned to see Caren in her robes.

"You two sister should stop acting like bitches on heat after a male dog... even if this one is just but a mutt" Caren said.

"Who are you calling bitch you faker priestess! What kind of priestess wears no pants!?" Rin said.

"Is because I like to seduce men, and they are constricting to my movements" she replied in a matter of fact that Rin wanted to jump and beat her up, unfortunately for her she had someone who was her 'body guard' of sorts.

"ah... so this is what a cultural festival looks like, it's nice, they didn't do something like this back then" Gilgamesh (kid) said.

All of the girls where instantly smitten with how cute he was.

"Is he a foreign?" "He is sooo cute!" "I wonder if he is also an IS pilot" "I wanna hug him"

Yes, Gilgamesh's charisma is something to be feared (A+ Rank while on kid version)

"Good evening laddies, might I have something nice and sweet to eat please? Whatever you recommend" Gilgamesh said.

The girls where fighting each other to serve him.

"Th... thank god for small miracles" Shirou said as his eye was twitching.

The rest of the day came out rather tame, Bazett enjoyed herself on a test of strength (She won first prize easy along with Rider)

Rin and Ilya enjoyed a small school themed haunted classroom that used holographic projections to make them realistic.

It scared Sakura that she made a small shadow gollem that covered both sisters as they ran towards the exit.

"Those... those scientist... what kind of satanic contraption could make such a thing!... the Clock Tower would put a sealing designation of those people where they of them, Waver Velvet would LOVE this" Rin said while grumbling.

Just then... Orimura-sensei happened to pass by.

"_Clock... Tower?_" Orimura thought, good, she now got one small piece of information about Shirou, since Rin was close to him it was only logical that Shirou would know about this.

A lot of the girls where cheering as they saw Bazett fight some guy's on an arcade game, due to her proficiency with combat and having sharp reflexes the guy, no matter how good a gamer was, she was beyond a regular human's abilities.

Bazett was also gorging herself with the cheap stand's foods made by the girls at the academy.

Rin was enjoying some other attractions until she meet up with Tatenashi-san.

"Rin-san, Sakura-san, ohayoo... please come in... I have something to tell you... oh, Rider-san you are here as well? Good please join us" Tatenashi said with a smile.

They entered a room.

Shirou felt a second wave of cold terror sweep him from head to toe today.

"Hey Shi-kun, you done well... so how about you head out, the festival is also designed for students after all" Hononone said.

"eh? Are you sure? I don't mind helping out" Shirou said as he felt awkward.

"Go on... enjoy yourself... don't make me bring Orimura-sensei on you" Hononone said with a smirk.

"Alright, I know when to give up" Shirou said as he pulled his hands up in surrender.

He went out, and decided to go about, the girls from all classes gave him free entrances to their own attractions, due in fact that he took the time to help them as well.

He had a good time but he wanted to find Rin, Sakura, Ilya and Kuro, as well as Bazett and Rider.

"Ah... the useless man is here" a bland voice said.

"C... Caren...san... that is harsh" Shirou said.

"Well you should at least make up for my help of last time... and the fact that I am still hiding **that** secret" Caren said.

"Well it won't do you any good, cause I got my own room now" Shirou said.

"Ah... that puts a damper on my plans..." Caren said as she 'tsked'

"You... you are so not a priestess at all" Shirou said with a deadpan look on his face.

"Anyways, have fun..." Shirou said as he left.

Caren went back to looking for Gilgamesh, even if he was a kid he gets into trouble no problem, even tough he doesn't really look for it.

**With Gilgamesh**

Somehow Gilgamesh had turned back to his usual age, and had to admit this place was nice, tough the many girls surrounding him was a bit disconcerting, was he in one of those lands where only women lived? No... that couldn't be, those places disappeared at best of his knowledge to the the grail's giving servants all the information they would need about the world they were summoned.

After reading the pamphlet he learned that he was in what is called a 'cultural festival', he was interested, that meant that many people in this place gathered to show about their different cultures, and from what he had gathered, this place held people of all different countries.

He was delighted at all "Ahahaha it seems some things changed since last time I went to my garden, it's only natural as things must progress to please the king!" as he finished his ranting he saw her.

He was smitten, that woman, even if she was a mere human, she held herself like a warrior, it a way, she had an aura of 'power' or 'authority' about her.

"Hooo... interesting... you there... the woman over there, come here" he called.

Orimura-sensei only rose an eyebrow as she came over, she was curious as to who this rude person was.

"Just who are you?"

"I will forgive your insolence of not knowing me... if you cannot distinguish my name from my presence then it's a pity, tough ignorance is a sin, it's not something that cannot be remedied, you shall accompany me" Gilgamesh proclaimed.

"EEEEH~?! A foreigner asked Orimura-sensei out!?" "Wow how bold!" "Onee-sama is ours!" the girls said.

"Quiet, this is a decree of a king!" he said and immediately all the girls shut up.

"AAHHH! be more cold to us... but be nice!" they said, but they opened a path for them to walk and stopped harassing them.

Orimura-sensei was going against her will and she found herself more and more inclined to hurt the blond bastard who was acting like he was king of the world (ironic cause he is in fact the king of it... or was at any rate)

"You are being awfully arrogant, you think I am yours or something?"Orimura said as she was getting pissed.

"Of course, everything in this world is mine, why ask or be bothered" Gilgamesh said with a arrogant smirk.

She grabbed a shinai that was left due to the kendo club having an exhibition match and went to smack the arrogant blond.

Gilgamesh dodged as it was nothing. "Oh... nice form... very nice, I am starting to like you more woman..." Gilgamesh said with his ever arrogant smirk on his face.

Orimura-sensei was livid, this guy... was toying with her, he was not attacking, he was just dodging her attacks, nothing could touch him.

His arrogance was not unwarranted, he was **THE** **KING**... the one that had it all and all was his.

He was able to fight against the first homunculus and the heavenly bull, a mere mortal, no matter how skilled, was not a match for him.

"Ah... I found the golden idiot" a flat voice said.

"EEEEH!?" Gilgamesh yelled as he was suddenly wrapped around with a red cloth by... a nun?

This nun was familiar, she caught her once on the security cameras after that 'dark incident' the cameras came back up and picked her image up.

What is this woman doing here.

"I am sorry that my idiot caused you any troubles, I leave this as a token of apologies" Caren said as she left a HUGE wad of cash.

With that said she left while dragging the King of Heroes unceremoniously trough the ground.

Still it was weird, who was that man? She would run his face on the data base to find out.

She had to admit, as arrogant as he was, he had the skill to back it up.

**With the Fuyuki group.**

The Fuyuki crew came out with their talk with Tatenashi, she asked them to be part of a ad-lib story the theater group where doing, but lacked members due to them getting the flue.

Rin and Sakura declined, however Rider was interested due to her love of books, Sakura wished her to break her leg (as wishing good luck on a play was of bad luck).

And so... The time for the play was upon them.

**With Shirou**

A water clone of Tatenashi came over to Shirou.

"Ah... Shirou-san, I wanted to ask for a small favor, since we lack a proper person to play the prince for the play, would you mind taking part of it?" Tatenashi said.

"Eh? But... I didn't read any lines, even if I wanted to..." Shirou said.

"Oh? Don't worry, it does not follow any lines, it's an ad-lib play, make line as you go along" Tatenashi said.

"W...well if that's how it is... I suppose I can help" Shirou said.

"Wonderful... come with me so you can get ready" Tatenashi said.

And so Shirou was once more dressed up... this time he was dressed as a prince, with a small saber on his hip (a prop). He really looked the part now.

Shirou was feeling awkward, he never seen himself as a prince, he didn't have the qualities to be one, after all he was one drenched in blood and violence.

If anything he would be a warrior, or, Root save him, an anti-hero.

Still it was nice to play this role, he supposed. It was one he was not used to and you never knew when you had to play the role of one.

And so the foolish man went foolishly without knowing what awaited for him.

The fool.

And so the play begun, as the foolish hero appeared.

Apparently, the theme of the play was a fight of princesses to find their prince, each princess from a different country.

And those countries where Germany (Laura Bodewig), France (Charlotte Dunois), England (Cecilia Alcott), Japan (Shinono Houki) and Greece (Rider)...

"Wa... wait... Rider?! What are you doing here?" Shirou said in shock.

"The princessess looking for the perfect prince found the one in this country... and the only way for them to claim the prince is to take his crown by force!" the announcer said.

Rin and Sakura, as well as Bazett and Caren and a now de-aged Gilgamesh where looking at the play, all save for Gilgamesh and Caren where looking at it dumbstruck.

"It seems the beast is only a male dog in perpetual heat" Caren said as she looked down at Shirou.

"Must... kill... Tatenashi-san" Rin said.

"Hai... Nee-san, would you mind if I helped out?" Sakura said as dark veins begun to crawl up her body, a little shadow golem appeared behind her hair as it waved around.

"Ah... Sakura... how about we WAIT before the people leave, we don't want unnecessary casualties" Rin said.

"Oh? That's ok? I can make them vanish by consuming the with "all the evil's of the world" or as Rider to set her Blood Fort Andromeda... so it's ok... there will be **no witnesses**" Sakura said with a cheery smile.

"IS when nee-san over there says horrible things like that, with that angelic smile and sweet voice tha makes it thousand times worst... no?" Gilgamesh said as he shivered in his seat.

"A...ahhh" Bazett agreed.

The play continued, and Shirou had decided to drop this and take off his 'crown'... however just as he was about to touch it a brief round of structural analysis told him that it had been rigged to shock him should he take it off.

It had to be taken off by another person.

And so, he threw himself behind a column when he felt a projectile almost hit his shoulder.

"_Sniper? Then that must mean... Cecilia then._" Shirou surmised in his mind.

Then a round of knives rained down on him, he grabbed his prop blade and reinforce it as he parried a knife that almost hit his head.

"You are my bride now!" Laura said with a blush.

"_Isn't it the other way around!?_... _no... before that why is that?!_" Shirou thought frantically.

"You are a rare man, you bested me when no one, no woman ever done so before... I like that, I won't let anyone take you away" she said as she jumped to attack once more.

Shirou parried her attacks with the single blade.

"Oh... it seems you can use a single blade style as well as a two bladed style, not bad" Laura complemented.

Shirou then had to jump to avoid another sniper's round.

"Shirou... over here!" a voice called out.

He looked to see Charlotte dressed rather beautifully, the princess dress suited her like a glove, to be honest they all looked like princess, and made him feel awkward.

She snuck Shirou out... however Cecilia saw this.

"Where do you think you are going!?" Cecilias shouted as she shot at them.

Charlotte however had a riot gear shield that was tempered to withstand bullets. So she covered Shirou.

**With Fuyuki**

"Kill...**killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill**" Sakura said as her murderous aura begun to rise up.

"Someone better put this play out else everyone is gonna die" Rin said as she was holding her sister in an arm lock.

"But Nee-san, are you alright seeing him with those women? I know you agree with me on that much" Sakura said.

It was such an insidious and evil words she was using, but it made Rin falter just a bit.

"Ah... so you agree... well... if anything we can just alter their memories so they think something else happened" Sakura said.

Then... the lights went out.

"I am sorry ladies, but this one is mine" Rider said, this time wearing her servant outfit.

With a smirk she threw he dagger chain towards Shirou, however a katana blocked the blade.

"B... back away succubus! We will protect this prince and claim him ourselves, and outsider has no room on this" Houki said.

Why she said that? Easy, Tatenashi promised that the one who claimed Shirou's crown would be able to stay with him on his room, and as student council president it was within her authority, and of course the girls bought it hook, line, sinker and rod.

Rider was having a blast, while not going full out herself she was quite taken, this girl had skill... however it was poor compared to other proper servants or a trained magus (Enforcers, because regular magus aren't capable of fighting against a servant), but with proper training this girl would be able to protect herself at least till Shirou or someone of the Fuyuki group came to cover for them.

As it stood Sakura was more than likely to kill them herself.

Houki was getting pissed, this woman... as much as she hated to admit it, was good, her footwork was spot on, flowing like water...no... that did not do justice, it was more like a snake... slithering around the attacks. A seductive poisonous snake that was playing.

She could feel somewhat the danger level this woman posed to her, while she was just enjoying herself by lightly attacking, even a casual fling of her weapon was enough to stress her blade to the limit... if it wasn't specially made... it would have broken LONG ago.

Rider had to back away a bit to doge a bullet from a sniper, it appears that Cecilia was a good shot, but her instincts are superior to that of man due to her being a monster.

With a weak fling she shot out her chain and dagger out and broke Cecilia's sniper rifle as she was going to fire.

"GAH!" Cecilia yelled as she almost misfired horribly due to the broken rifle.

Laura hid herself, she could tell that the statuesque woman was not even trying in earnest, but even that lazy fling of hers was enough to break a military grade sniper rifle, and to boot it was German made, and Germany prided herself of making the best quality weapons. Yet this woman broke it like it was a toy.

She jumped from the rafters up top, hopping to take her by surprise.

Rider slipped by as she (gently) smashed her against the ground by using her own falling speed against her.

"_IM... impossible... how?_" she thought in both shock and awe "_Wa...was she the one who trained Shirou-san?_" Laura thought.

"Uhmmm... no, I am not, but I do help him to train him... the one who trained is not here currently... but we are hopping she will return soon" She said with a smirk.

"_Unreal... that woman is unreal... I shiver to think how she would be if she pilots an IS_" Laura thought.

"W... wait just a minute... I am not going to give up that easily... so... Rider-san... I am going to win" Charlotte said as she pulled a pair of Uzis from her dress and shot at Rider.

Of course all bullets where rubber ones, and not real life ammo.

Rider however blocked the shots with her chain and dodged those she couldn't.

Charlotte rushed over to her but Rider just dodged her by vaulting over her and shot out her dagger-chain at her.

She redirected her attack by shooting them away, however she had to empty the remaining of both clips to move it just a few inches away from her.

It was gonna miss her regardless but she did so out of reflex.

Rider smiled at her.

She went over and sweep her off her feet so fast she did 4 turns in midair, and it was so fast she lost consciousness due to the sheer speed of it.

"This looks fun... I'll join in too!" Lin said as she jumped as threw a flying kick towards Rider.

Rider dodged but Lin, twisted herself to try and slash her, Rider moved her chain and wrapped it around her sword, Lin tskd, but let go of her sword and closed the distance to CQC, she delivered a strong blow to her gut, only for her to stop it by using her hand at the last second.

Lin was amassed, her reaction speed was monster-like, then the stage begun to change, the floor begun to slip upwards.

Rider and the girls begun to fall down.

"_Damn_" Rider thought as she moved her legs faster, accelerating, more... more!She was so fast that it seemed like she was sticking to the wall. (She really was)

She got to the apex of the raising floor as Shirou was about to fall.

Rider jumped out and lashed her chain out, Shirou stretched out his arm as he smiled at Rider.

Shirou wrapped his arm around the chain as he was pulled by Rider.

Laura Bodewig would not let this lying down and so she threw 2 of her combat knives towards Shirou in an effort to take down his crown.

Her first knife was shot down by Rider's dagger-chain, however the other knife was hidden in the shadow and got the crown.

"CRAP!" Sihrou shouted.

Charlotte woke up, she was still dizzy, but seeing the crown shine and falling down, she got up on her feet fast, as she saw the golden tell-tell of the crown, she dashed towards it as she streched out her arms in a bid to capture the coveted prize.

Laura was furious, academically she understood that this was a free for all, but she still fell mad that someone was going to use her hard work to benefit herself.

As Charlotte was making her bid, Laura pulled a wire she had planted and made Charlotte trip on it, falling face first, Houki however had taken from a small platform.

At the same time Shirou cursed his luck, he reinforced his prop blade to the point of making it a 'broken prop' meaning it had the power of an E noble phantasm.

He threw the blade towards the crown.

Houki threw her own in the hopes of stopping his.

Shirou's blade, overcharged, tore by her blade as it was made of paper, and hit the crown, detonating it on impact.

Rider was smirking as Shirou was dangling from her chain, Shirou sighed in relief, and Sakura had calmed down somewhat.

After the even Ilya and Kuro appeared with her hands filled up with prizes they won at some of the stalls.

"You seemed like you had fun" Shirou said after he got outside of his outfit, thank the root.

"uhmm... yes! Look I got a lot of candied apples" Ilya said with a grin.

"I had some cotton candy, and we even got some pictures taken in a picture booth, and some girl asked to do a charcoal drawing of us" Kuro said as she held a small drawing.

It was surprisingly well done, both Ilya and Kuro side to side, Ilya with white wings and Kuro with dark ones.

They looked like a friendly angel with a friendly fallen one, a very good comparison, save that they both where little imps.

Shirou helped them to the station, while they all said their goodbyes.

**Half an hour before**

Orimura-sensei sat down in front of a holo-screen, she had heard some interesting things due to Tohsaka's slip up.

Waver Velvet... Clock Tower... Zelretch...

After looking all over the internet for those names she found something... interesting.

Waver Velvet, had a small gaming blog, apparently he liked to post and rant about games he played, and from what she found, he ALLWAYS filled out the costumer satisfaction forms inside the games and mailed them (even paid international postage) and after looking for the origin of his IP address.

The address was coming from was England, a place called Caffe Nero, near a rather auspicious place...

The Big Ben.

She decided to look for more answers, maybe someone in England would be able to help her investigate? No... too dangerous, she had to go to this place on her own, but her presence could cause a lot of problems as she was rather famous/infamous.

So she decided to investigate this undercover, she now had a solid lead on the enigma that was Emiya Shirou and his 'extended family'

"_London here I go._" she thought to herself.

With help from someone of the IT department she made a fake ID and put a fake name on a fake website about gaming industry... this guy loved games so he would be more vulnerable when talking from someone that had something to do with the gaming world.

"_It seems that my vacation with my brother will have to wait a bit... oh well... I have a lot of time saved up so it's not like 2 weeks will put a dent on it much_" She thought.

**Clock Tower**

One Lord El-Mellio II was playing a rather hard RPG game when his focus slipped due to a sneeze he had.

"I hope is not that stupid belief from Japan about someone talking behind your back" Lord El-mellio II (Waver) said.

He finished playing the game and put his thoughts down on the survey cards to ship them away...

He looked behind him as he finished writing, in the card said he could win a special figurine, he had send so many he was not able to remember them all, his video game addiction came from his time with the Rider Izkander.

Most people on the Clock Tower did not understand his tutor's 'quirk', but whatever, he was an excellent lecturer and able to drag the potential out of them.

He had a feeling, one he developed due to his participating on the Heaven's Feel...

Something was coming, and it was big.

He did not know what it was, but it was inherently dangerous.

He prayed that it would not tip the balance of the world.

He looked to his mantle made from his Rider's cape... a weird feeling flowed to him.

"No..." he said in but a whisper.

He looked around on his office looking for some instruments, until an old aged man, but with a strong looking body came to his office.

"Wizard Marshall... what do I owe this visit?" he asked.

"I fear I have bad new... Waver-kun" he said.

Lord El-Mellio II grunted, he hated his old name, it was a name from when he was an arrogant coward... but is not like he could do anything about it... he was facing a wilder of a "True Magic"

Fighting one such as him was tantamount to suicide, also... he was the one who shoved the freaking moon back into orbit when it was crashing down to earth, an event done by Type-moon, he managed to save the earth, but Type-moon would not go out willingly, as a last act he bit him turning him into a Dead Apostle Ancestor.

Still he is on the side of humanity... sort of...

He does like to play pranks that make people go mad though.

"W... what has happened?" Lord El-Mellio II asked.

"Weeeell... to be frank I felt a 'disturbance' in my domain... I don't know exactly **what** it was, but it was a violent one, however it lasted for a few seconds, it was somewhat controlled, but then it was disrupted" the Wisard Marshall said.

"Any idea on it's location?" Lord El-Mellio II asked.

"Fuyuki" Zelretch said with 100% certainty.

"What makes you say that?" Lord El-Mellio II said.

"Is due to a two fold problem" he said with a smirk...

Lord El-Mellio II waited for the old vampire to continue.

"First, the effect of the second magic came from a Jeweled Sword, one in possession of a Tohsaka Rin" he said as Lord El-Mellio II graoned, he HATED her, she was the worst Japanese person EVER, how was it that she wasn't into video-games, manga or anime?

"The second was, due to WHERE she is currently" Zelretch said.

"Was she the one who used it then?" Lord El-Mellio II asked.

"No... her style is a LOT more refined... stupid family rule about being perfect on everything... no... it was not her, it was more... desperate feeling... I am unsure, but... I do know one thing" he said.

Lord El-Mellio II was gripping his armrest digging his nails on the wood.

"They tried to connect to a Holy Grail of a different reality, it was a partial success, but not in the way they had hopped... in their ritual... they connected to 3 different grail systems of 3 different worlds... but the 3 systems fused somewhat, or rather overlaid each other" he said as he grumbled at this. He had never seen something like this before.

"Y... you mean" Lord El-Mellio II said in shock.

"It is quite possible 3 Heavens Feel ritual are happening in tandem... or rather a single Heavens Feel with the rules of 3 of them happening... to be honest only once had I seen happen, but in another alternate universe... but nothing like this" he said.

To be honest he was ecstatic, this was new, unprecedented even... however, he was not in the loop... how annoying was that?

Hoisted by his own petard, so to speak.

And so Lord El-Mellio II and The Wizard Marshall talked about what to do... inform the rest of the association... or...

"How about we just pretend we did not notice? This looks like fun!" Zelretch said with a smirk.

Of course Lord El-Mellio II faceplanted... as strong and as powerful as Zelretch was... he was a brat at heart, regardless if he was a couple centuries old.

"How... annoying" Lord El-Mellio II said.

He looked at his arm... still unmarred, he had not been chosen by the Grail this time around.

"_Well... even if I summoned him back, is not like it would be the same... it will only be a body of someone named Izkander, and not the Izkander I know..._" Lord El-Mellio II thought bitterly.

And so... he sat down, now alone since the old vampire left, to reminisce about the past... his own past, and how he had changed.

He smiled, yes, he had changed... and he was glad of it.

He now was respected, he had all he wanted... and it did not take a wish on a 'monkey paw' of a grail to make it.

Indeed... there would be no satisfaction from such a thing...

But, what about those wishes that cannot be granted by sheer hard work?

Would those people be denied...? did they deserve such a fate?

And now... with this non-sanctioned Grail War had started... would it be the same as before? Was it tainted by Angra Mainyu?

So many questions... so little time.

He decided to drink some water, he needed to calm down...

He had a lecture to attend in an hour after all.

**IS Academy**

Orimura-sensei had just bought her ticket to London, she had packed all she would need, some weapons should things get out of hand, recording devices, regular and... more stealthy ones.

She left money for her brother, and made a last will and testament in case something happened, never bad thing to be overly prepared. She also told Yamada to take the reigns of the class for the time being, which she accepted with tears on her eyes.

She would leave on the next flight in the morning.

She sighed, Shirou was being so problematic, all of this would be unnecessary would he just talk, she had to give it to him tough, he would make a hell of a government agent spy... he wouldn't talk under threats, was strong enough to at least escape, and she was sure he was the one who repelled the unofficial invasion, she knew something happened, a lot of data was erased and she found herself unable to 'see' certain things, as if her mind told her to 'avoid seeing that which should be seen'.

This irritated her, but now she had a strong lead. She now had something on him.

And she would not let go, she would look at the end of this all the way trough.

She was going into the unknown, there she was, walking trough an abyss, walking in the edge of a katana, she was going to the theoretical stronghold of an organization that held power comparable to if not higher to that of an IS.

She had to be careful, a wrong word, a wrong step...

She would not be able to come back alive.

And so she set out to her home to pack.

She put on her resolve... she would come back alive, she HAD to... she had someone she had to protect.

She hopped that her resolve would be enough...

Chapter End


	11. Chapter 11

Infinity Stratos Blades

An Infinite Stratos/Fate Stay night fanfic

Authors notes: To all who HATE the way I wrote Chifuyu, you have to remember, she goes 'blind' when her brother's life is in danger, I mean she had to in order to put salt rather than sugar on her coffee... don't worry she is not going to die... I think. Or will she? XD

See how I tease you? You all know this is gonna end bad... you all do, yet you **CAN'T **stop yourself from reading cause you want to know if you are right about what will happen to her.

Don't worry Ichika will make an appearance soon as well... also I will be revealing some secrets about a certain tanned loli on this chapter, I am thinking of making the summoning in 2 or 3 more chapters... that should make a good span of time (Summoning for Shirou that is)

Without further ado, here is the next chapter

Chapter 11: An Unexpected meeting in London, a second invasion to the academy

"All passengers from Tokyo to London please prepare to disembark" a voice called out.

Orimura blinked, she had fallen asleep on her trip to London, she was close... close to unveiling the secrets behind Shirou, his skills, the strange people he lives with.

She had to be careful, once she got a hold of the man and gauge him... she would attack and incapacitate him, to be honest she was feeling silly, she had to learn a lot of gaming jargon to fool the man.

She had to admit, this was the most annoying mission she ever undertook.

It was both hard and hazy, like she was walking on the foggy streets of London, however it was sunny now.

She sat down on the coffee shop, she had an image on her phone of her 'target'.

She waited patiently for him to come...

She sat down, with a blond wig and colored contact lenses, she sat down as she drank some Irish Coffee, she got to admit, this coffee was REALLY good.

She hoped she would be able to go back... and once all of this is settled, to go to England with him.

No... right now she had to focus, idle thoughts can wait.

Her target approached at 10 o clock... she looked at him and smiled.

"Hello... might you be Mr. El-Mellio?" She asked as she looked at him.

He grudgingly looked at her and sighed, "Yes that would be me... who might you be?" he asked.

"Hello my name is Annakovich Ainskard... I was just looking for you... I assume you got a letter from the company?" she said without missing a beat.

Now Lord El-Mellio II was confussed, sure he got a lot of mail, but what was she talking about.

"Is about an interview, since you are a loyal gamer and buy a lot of our products, we wanted to hear from you what our products could improve upon and what features you would like to see on future releases" she said.

Lord El-Mellio was suspicious, but accepted.

Orimura was BORED... this guy was a regular 'ranter' and there was no end in sight.

She was gripping as the table rather hard, it was splintering.

"And those are my thoughts... ah... a moment please" he excused himself as he pulled a rather old flip-phone style cellphone.

"ah... understood... I will be there in a while... I am just finishing something up..." he said.

"Yes... I will be there shortly, I have class in half an hour so I got plenty of time" he added.

With that he closed his phone.

"One more thing, did you know that with the new models of phone on the market, you can play your old games on the go?" she asked.

Lord El-Mellio II blinked... playing his games... anywhere?

"Yes... not only that but you can also get new ones as well" Orimura said as she pulled her phone and put on an emulator on her phone and showed him.

He was almost moved to tears, after thanking her and saying farewells he left.

"_Bug and GPS have been slipped in... now... I will be able to track you down... and for good measure a pin camera installed on his own jacket"_ she thought with a smirk.

Now she did not have to risk herself going inside the enemy headquarters... all she had to do now is 'burn' her identity and wait on a hotel under another assumed name.

She set up shop on the 9th floor of a hotel overlooking the London eye, the Premier Inn.

She put the receiver, a LCD screen and sat down, she ordered something to eat as well...

She waited for some information to arrive trough the screen, she was not disappointed.

However she was confused on what she was seeing/hearing that did not make sense...

Prana? Odic power? Mana? Ley Lines? Magic circuits? Was this a magical make-belief school that people went to to get a feel of a world like Harry Potter?

No... the setting was very serious, the kids where scribbling down notes.

After hearing Lord El-Mellio II's explanation and hearing about 'cultivation of mysteries' she was now certain of something.

These people where not normal, she saw as Lord El-Mellio II walked by some people "Enforcers" as he heard him mutter as they launched strikes at each other with a strength that was comparable to an IS's. There was no way a person could attain that much strength on their own, or rather by natural means... so... how?

How did they use a sword as thin as a katana to cut trough cement and concrete?

An IS made katana could, but still required the IS to do so... not to mention the use of objects to make attacks from elements... it was as...

"As it was magic my dear?" a voice called out.

Orimura twisted herself to deliver a kick to the person, and she was not going to hold back... she was going to break the neck of the person.

The attack was stopped a millimeter from his neck by some unseen force.

It was as if there was a shield of multicolored light that stopped her attack, her leg did not hurt but the shield was smoking from her attack.

"Now... is that any way to treat a senior citizen?" the man said with a smirk.

She looked up, the old man, if he could be called that, was tall, and his body was build like a solid wall, he was old, but what make her fear was the feeling of 'death' that this man was emanating without meaning to, is like she was 'food' to him no... she did not even register like that, she was an 'amusing annoyance' at best.

"Relax, I am not here to hurt you... I am rather interested in your methods and to why you done this? If you want to go in, there are ways to go about it" he said.

"W... who are you" she said worried. She had her hand near her knife she had hidden on her body.

"There is no need to worry... I said I will not hurt you, you just piqued my interest... how is it that a regular human found out of this place? Why do you wish to know?" he asked.

She threw a flashbang as she jumped from the window.

"My... what a interesting woman" Zelretch said as he begun the hunt.

Orimura was in trouble, an enemy had found her, it had bypassed the door somehow and managed to get next to her, he could have killed her anytime.

"Well is true I could have done so at any time... but what's the fun in that?" Zelretch said.

She turned as she threw knives at him, he just jumped as he grabbed them all in mid-air.

"Uhmm... not bad, if I where a regular human it would certainly would have killed me" he said as he appreciated her combat skills.

She continued to run,

"To the left"

"turn right"

she then stopped, he was at every single turn she took... how did...

"Well... is only to be expected, even from a magi point of view I am a monster in itself... I am a weilder of a True Magic, one that cannot be replicated by science... you think by running you can escape... while it's not a bad idea, my magic is not what makes me a monster... well it kinda does... but it's rather my Nature" Zelretch said

He smirked as he showed his fangs and his unnatural slitted **red eyes.**

Her legs gave up, she was facing an utter and ridiculous impossibility, she saw the movies, and read books about them... but she never would have dreamed of being able to meet one in the flesh.

He looked confussed... he scratched the back of his head and then slammed his palm on his hand "Ah... I see you are afraid because I am a vampire... don't' worry... I am not" he said.

She sighed in relief

"I am an Undead Dead Apostle, you can say I am a classification higher than those undead bloodsuckers..." he said with a playful grin as he laughed at her shivering.

"You can cut me to pieces, you can burn me to ash... but I can put myself back up, unlike Humpy Dumpty" he said.

"Relax" he said as he hit her on her head to stop her from shaking like a chihuahua... "I want you to explain to me WHY you are here and why are you doing something so stupid as trying to infiltrate the Clock Tower" He asked.

She was trapped, she could run as fast as she could but this guy's speed was insane, it was comparable to slightly slower AkaTsubame.

She had never felt so much honest fear before, she knew this man was telling the truth, but her body was yelling for her to run.

It was a normal response when a prey is in front of a predator after all.

Even if said predator wanted nothing but amuse himself with said prey.

Orimura blinked, she was back on her hotel room, the window was fixed and she had a cup of tea in front of her.

"Please, explain" Zelretch said with a somber face, he really was serious about knowing WHY she was here.

It was going to be a long time.

**Japan**

A certain person was having a weird day... it was... unexpected, how is it that he of all people... was able to make an IS react.

Ichika Orimura, was now being shipped as to the IS Academy as the second male pilot on the world!

How did this even happen?

It didn't matter hopefully he would be able to bear with it... if not he could just attend to regular non IS classes and graduate.

He arrived after 10 minutes via shuttle.

He sighed, his regular school life was over.

He reached the school gates as he heard the sound of metal on metal.

He rushed towards the sounds of battle.

He saw an IS... it was red with black, he couldn't tell anything about the one who used it save that he had red hair... there was a black visor blocking his face.

But he could feel the enormous amount of concentration, he was being attacked by 5 sides by other IS...

"Look out!" Ichika yelled

The red and black IS parried an attack, while at the same time blocked another as he moved to the side to avoid being hit, he then blocked a bullet from a blue IS that attacked from the sky.

It was...it was sooo cool, it was like he knew where the attacks would come BEFOREHAND.

If he where to put him against his sister... he did not know what would happen, those 2...

The IS dematerialized as they landed a few inches from the ground.

"Oh... hello... can I help you?" Shirou said.

"Oh... yes... hi... uhmm... I am looking for the registar office... I am... a new student" he said.

"Eh? Really, finally another guy on campus..." Shirou said with a laughter.

"Oh.. who is it..." Lin was about to say when her words died on her mouth.

"Hey Shirou... thanks for today's training" Houki said as she looked at the person in front of them.

"Houki? Lin?" the boy said.

"Ichika?!" the two girls said in shock.

"Uhmmm... what's going on?" Cecilia asked as she blinked owlishly.

**A few minutes later after an explanation**

"Ahh... I see... so you two are childhood friends... Houki-san would be the first while Lin-san would be the second one... ok, so that's where you two know from" Shirou said.

"Wha... what are you doing here?" they asked in unison.

"Ah... I went to an examination for high school placement" he said.

Ah.. that story was all too familiar.

"And the IS reacted to you I gather?" Shirou added.

"YES! Was it the same with you?" Ichika asked.

"Hahaha...yes you could say that" Shirou said.

Houki and Lin smiled, it was good that their childhood friend came... Shirou was a good friend and an EXELENT Sparing partner... but they wanted someone they felt close to as well, someone who knew them best.

"It seems we will be roomies then" Ichika said.

"Here is hopping" Shirou said with a smile.

And so, Shirou gained a new friend.

**London**

"I see... no wonder he wanted to be quiet about it" Orimura-sensei said as she nervously took her cup of tea.

After all, she just had her world blown... a super vampire with alternate reality-hopping powers and use powers from said realities and uses magic?

It was... just too much, and the fact that they practiced this power with zealous secrecy made sense... so when he had said that 'it was a benefit from belonging from the group'

His weapons where made using magic, or had magical properties... the 'group' he was a fringe member... they did not care about IS at all... after all they had their magic...

It all made sense now!

However the one who showed her this 'new world' was one of their strongest members.

"I hope you understand why is secrecy important" Zelretch said

Now that she knew of this, she couldn't do anything but be an spectator to it... else she would be hunted by the Magic Association.

After she was explained her new situation she new of her responsibilities, while Zelretch himself would not attack her, he would not defend her should she decide to spread the news of this... HOWEVER, should rouge Magi (Philosophers) try and do something to them, he would allow her to search for the help of the local magus families (Tohsaka/Makiri heirees) and the 3rd rate magus Emiya Shirou.

He in turn for 'sparing her life' would be informed of any and all 'strange' occurrences that are not related to their IS, to be routed to him.

She accepted, is not like she could say no... this person would just appear anywhere he wanted and just find out.

She also found out that there was something... a group of Philosophers had gained a liking to their IS... something about their cores, Zelretch has managed to keep the information from spreading as magus from the association would no doubt flock and kill them in order to attain that power the resembles to that of the 3rd magic... near infinite power... one that recharges under an hour... a magi's dream and desire, that would help an number of magi increase their probabilities to reach the root.

With that said... best case scenario... all humans would die, as both technology and magic where the cause for unauthorized access to Akasha.

A global level human extinction.

That single thought... it froze her blood, that what magi where working for... could very well destroy all life.

"Is not like they don't know the consequences... is just... the prize for reaching that place... all the knowledge of the world, the ability to change ANYTHING... that kind of power... who wouldn't want it?" he said with a shrug.

"In... in all your life... and your travels... has anyone ever managed to reach that?" she asked.

"I believe they had... they wanted to save the world, but the world changed so much that the world itself decided to rid itself of all humans... I won't tell you the specifics but it was done by beings called Aristoteles... or the "Ultimate Ones"... it was just a battle to delay the inevitable" Zelretch said.

"The world was just an empty shell that died a long time ago... and it's body did not realize it's death yet" he said with a sad look on his face.

"Very well Mr. Zelretch" Orimura-sensei said.

"Please... just call me Zel... 'Mr' makes me feel old" He said with a laughter.

"_But... you are OLD_" Orimura-sensei thought to herself.

"Hey... you thought something mean didn't you? Oh well... anyways, now that you know... I hope you won't let the boy in to that you know" he asked.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Because it will be fun to see him struggle figuring it out... trying to protect people without knowing that you already know... how interesting is that? HAHAHAHAH" he said roaring in laughter.

She looked at the side... this guy was too much like the character Jotaro Kujo from Jojo's Bizarre Adventures.

His personality was... annoying.

Still no use of looking at the gift in the horse's mouth... she was alive... and had information... information that was volatile as unstable nuclear reactor, and with the same or worst radius of death once it blew in their faces... no, the best thing was to sit on this info until the time came.

She hopped she had the skills to be able to judge when the time was right... and now... it was time to return home.

"Hey... why not tour a bit on England... see the sights and all that? Get your family something as a souvenir of sorts... I know of a little shop by Piccadilly Street that sell the nicest Snow globes of the Big Ben, as well of the Buckingham Palace" he said with a smirk.

"You... wanna go shopping?" Orimura-sensei asked.

"I am bored... might as well play a tour guide" he said with a shrug.

She was, once more, unable to say anything.

She gave up... as this Zelretch was dragging her from her shirt.

She couldn't fight it... he was something stronger than a human.

**IS Academy, Japan**

"And so that happened" Shirou said as he told him about what happened to him while he was here.

"Wow... still you had a hard time... do... do you think you can teach me how to use an IS?" Ichika asked.

"I don't mind helping you... but there are better people than me to teach you how to use an IS" he said feeling a bit awkward.

"I see... but... might I come to your training once I can use my IS?" he asked.

"Sure... you are welcome to come" Shirou said with a smile.

They held a celebratory feast on Shirou's room where Ichika would be now staying.

"Say... Ichika-san... what is your family name?" Shirou asked

"Eh? You dind't know Shirou?" Lin said

"I would have thought you would have known" Houki said.

"He is Ichika Orimura... Orimura-sensei's younger brother" Lin said.

"Orimura-sensei's... younger sibling?!" Shirou said in shock.

No matter how he looked at him... the gentle looking boy did not match with the cold, hard-assed Orimura-sensei.

Was... was Zelretch responsible for something so impossible?

He shook his head. Those where thoughts that did no good.

Anyways... now he had to be more careful about his magecraft around the guy... he seemed nice but he might report on him to his sister.

Little did he knew that she no longer needed a spy on him.

Weeks passed and felt no more animosity from Orimura-sensei, not even idle curiosity... however he felt surprise or rather shock, at seeing her brother here.

However she was calm once more.

"Chifuyu-neesan?!" Ichika said in shock

*Wamp*

"While in here you will call me Orimura-sensei" she said

"_Just as I thought... as total hard-ass_" Shirou said as he chuckled.

And he also got one as he got caught.

He half glared the teacher.

Classes continued as usual, it was a few months after Ichika also received his own Personal IS

Byakushiki... a 3.5 generation... or rather a near 4th gen one...

Shirou however found something interesting...

Byakushiki's core was similar to his own... however... it was weird... his core was similar to Aka no Kishi's core... or rather... the core of his was somewhat similar to Byakushiki's.

His core was created at the same time as Byakushiki's

Twin cores perhaps?

Still he could not ask Tabane, that woman was a danger, she is an unstable variable... and if he had the chance he would kill her, regardless of making himself an enemy of the world.

Houki would hate him... but that's fine.

"_I am the bone of my sword... steel is my body and fire is my blood_"

Nothing else was more important than that single part of himself...

Saving

by killing.

"And so... the tournament will be taking place in 2 weeks... I hope you people will be getting ready" Yamada said, she had slight bags under her eyes due to all the hard work she put while Orimura-sensei was gone for 2 weeks... she overworked herself, but thankfully Shirou was able to help her whenever he could

Shirou decided he had prolonged **it**... so he decided to do it this night.

"Tatenashi-san... I thought I might tell you but by tonight we will be calling **them**" Shirou said.

She understood...

She was going to meet one of **them**... a legendary soul.

Shirou and Ichika where on their room, he was just laying in bed awake... he had felt something wrong...

He felt someone erect a 'barrier' of sorts, not it was rather like a 'marker' that said 'this area is my domain'

it was not thermargury per se... but still it was linked to it... it was not inherently dangerous like Rider's Blood-fort Andromeda... but something about it set Shirou's nerves on edge.

He decided to wait it out... there was no need to do it... he called Tatenashi to tell her he was canceling it for the week... he needed to consult with Tohsaka first after all.

The tournament came and Shirou and Ichika where paired up since that way no girl would feel slighted.

Ichika chuckled nervously as Houki and Lin would no doubt do just that.

As the time approached, he became more worried, he could feel it.

His arm begun to hurt him more... his command spell begun to burn cherry red.

**Late at night**

Shirou went to the infirmary... his hand had a second degree burn for some reason... the nurse asked about the marking on his hand, but he only replied by saying it was just a tattoo... she looked at him closely... and sighed... "You kids and your crazy stuff... just keep it cool and soak the bandage in aloe vera... it should be fine by morning.

**Other side of IS academy**

It was just not her day... Orimura-sensei had learned something she shouldn't... and now she had to sit on the information.

She wished she hadn't...

"Ah... hello young lass... might I ask what you been doing?" a man said as he came out from apparently the shadows.

He was eating a sandwich from the nearby convenience store, he had long flowing hair that was white as snow... and golden eyes, he had a feeling of 'strength' or rather 'power' and 'authority'.

"Who... who are you?" Orimura-sensei said... this person, was not 'normal'.

"My name? Is unnecessary... my master has send me to silence the one who had intruded into the world that shouldn't..." he said with a grave tone, he looked... sad... rather angry at the fact that he was send to do this.

She was forzen in place... however she remembered something that Zelretch said.

"Should someone say there where send by their master... **run**... run as fast as you can... don't look back, burn your muscles to the ground, you need as much time as possible and get to the boy... he will be the only one who may be able to save you" he had said to her.

She was too far away... she was 10 minutes from the Academy... she got into a taxi

"Quick... to the IS Academy... if you make it fast I will give you a nice bonus" she said.

This made the cabby go fast... really fast... however the 'being' that chased her was in front of them not even 10 minutes into the chase.

He had a long spear on his hand a long pole like, metallic with a round circle in the middle... he grasped.

"DON'T STOP... RUN HIM OVER!" she yelled

The cabby did not know what to do so he gassed it.

"GOOD... YOU HAVE COURAGE! THEN DIE WITH IT!" he shouted as he pulled back his weapons...

She had the good sense of going down on the seat as the 'being' slashed the cab in half with the intent of decapitating them in one slice.

The car was cut cleanly in the top... the driver's head flew away as blood flowed out of his neck as a fountain.

She jumped from the car and rolled on the ground... as continued to run... she was only 4 minutes away.

Desperation fueled her run, she was on adrenaline, anger, fear and rage.

Anger due to her helplessness she was experiencing, anger at not being able to fight back, fear due to the 'being' chasing her was inhumanly powerful... and rage due to the death of the innocent cabby.

She pulled out to Emergency Message to Shirou... she hoped he would be able to reach him.

She was 3 minutes away.

**IS Academy**

Shirou was buying a drink in one of the vending machines... he had a large thirst today due to the workout he done previously... however he had a bad feeling due to the 'feeling of property' from a bounded field that was erected over the city.

"_Emergency message from: Chiyufu Orimura_" said his IS's Holo display...

"Shirou... please help... I am being chased by... something... that... that **thing** already killed someone... decapitated... please... meet me by the door... oh... damn he is gaining... quick... I am 3 minutes away"

The message ended there...

Shirou reinforced himself...

He dashed out, he had to save her... but he couldn't use his IS... it was on the workshop under repairs, they had a new function to put on it.

When he reached he was shocked... Orimura-sensei was about to be killed... the 'being' in front of him was someone he hopped he would never see... but he resigned himself.

"Hey you... the servant, stop that" Shirou yelled.

He stoppped, as he looked at Shirou.

"Oh... interesting, if you know what I am then... but for good measure I must ask... are you a master on this grail war? If so where is your servant?" he asked

Shirou just glared.

"Hahaha... no... this is no good, boy... discretion is the better part of valor... if you know what I am, then you know that fighting someone like me is a **very** bad idea" he said with a bored expression.

Of course, to a servant Shirou was just a magus... not a competent one at that, as he did not exude power as a competent magus would, let alone a heroic spirit.

So he only needed to change that.

He would regret it... but there was nothing more to do.

"Trace... ON" he said.

If he did not have the power he would have to 'recreate it'.

So he made a weapon to suit him, the servant in front of him... it was strong... insanely strong...

While he had no ability to 'see' the servants stats as he never learned how to do so, he could still 'read' his weapon.

Kazikli Bei... the Lord of Execution... a spear that belonged to only one man... however that man was not only a man but a 'man made into a monster sue to historical accounts taken out of context'

Count Vlad III the Impaler.

So in order to match a monster he had to become 'one who killed monsters'

He traced Hrunting... the sword from the heroe Beowulf, a heroe who killed a dragon with is dagger... 

"oh? Not bad there... now that's way to carry yourself... still... what can you do?" he said.

Shirou rushed at him... He blocked with his spear and was slightly blown back, the wind whipped furiously at Shirou's attack.

Orimura-sensei was in shock... that was definetly not something a regular human could do.

Shirou's ability was simple, he did not recreate the blades themselves, he recreated 'the skills, history and power' so he was also 'reproducing the strenght of those who weilded the blade'

All hsi attacks would be as 'the heroe who weilded the blade was attacking himself'...

"You are not one who fights... if you need to fight imagine, the image you create in your midn will allways be the strongest" those are the words Archer left for him.

"_Yes... I am not one who fights... I am one who creates... if I need to fight I will create something to help me fight... more... harder, stronger... sharper..."_ Shirou thought as he traded blows with the servant.

"Hahahah... not bad, I woudl have liked to have you in my army back in my time..." he said as he batted Shirou away... he rolled on the ground and used the blade to stop himself from rolling any more.

He stood up as he had Orimura-sensei on his back

"I know you may have a lot of questions... but now is not the time... I need you to run and get my IS ready... I can only hold him off for a while... so hurry" Shirou said.

Orimura nodded as she ran... she now was clear... she needed to provide backup for the idiot.

"Why did you lie to the woman? You can do more than hold me off for a few minutes... are you trying to bring reinforcements? This whole city is now my territory... my real power is sealed under the orders of my master, but I have to say... you are perfect to be one of my trusted soldiers... discard away your command spells and serve under me" he said.

"I must decline... it is not in my nature to surrender needlessly" Shirou said.

"hehe... I like you boy... it's a shame you must die..." he said.

With the but of his spear he gave a thunderous blow to the ground.

Shirou had to stop him... if he finished the activation of his Noble Phantasm...

He materialized his bow and knocked the sword in it... it became distorted... as it spiraled upon itself and transformed itself into a deadly looking arrow.

"Hrunting!" he yelled as he let go of the arrow.

The arrow flew fast... too fast... but the servant was slightly faster, he dodged as he rushed towards the magus.

Unable to do anything Shirou prepared himself.

"Good bye... human" he said as he pierced his stomach with the spear as he vanished a second after.

Hrunting then stopped and dropped into the floor... the target was no longer there so it would not follow anymore.

Shirou was bleeding... the wound was deep... there was nothing he could do.. he would die.

"Ah... the spawn of he 'magus killer' is still alive" a voice said.

He turned slowly as to avoid spilling more blood.

It was an enemy magus... "it was time that the blood of Emiya finally died... that man was the ban of us Philosophers" the speaker was a woman.

She was no older than 20 years old "Many of my ancestors where killed by that man... so I am happy I found you... with this I can finally close the lid of the hunt of your father to my family... an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth... and with your death... my ancestors can finally sleep in peace" she said with a sweet smile that contradicted what she would do.

On her side a little girl with short white-shock hair and silver eyes...

"Servant... Assassin" she said with a monotonous voice.

"Kill her my sweet" the master said.

"Yes... mother" she said as she charged in.

she was going to kill him.

He was unable to do anything else...

There was nothing he could do.

"Ara ara... you allways seem to have fun on your own Shiro-kun" a voice said

A transparent wall emerged as it blocked the blades from the petite assassin.

Tha magus tskd

"Come my servants... is time to dye to streets red with blood!" she called out

From the shadow another servant emerged, dressed in black with a hood, a skull mask on the face of the servant that made discerning the identity harder still, but the servant was unmistakeably an assassin.

Next came a woman with black long hair that draped down to the ground, she had elfin-like ears that made him think of Caster of the last war... she was beautiful, inhumanly so.

However he presence was that of blood... she was a killer... but he had never seen a killer like that.

Her eyes where also the color of gold.

Cold and calculating... devoid of warmth.

"OH... how interesting... this woman is making a shield with the water... interesting, it did not use any mana, prana or od... tell me little one... how did you do so?" she said with a disdainful look on her face.

"HAAA!" Tatenashi charged in with her spear at the woman.

She pulled her whip and lashed out.

Tatenashi had a second before her own AIC unit stopped the servant's spear.

"We are leaving Shirou-kun... hold on tight" she said as her IS materialized and flew away.

"Persue them... do **not** let the male one live" the master said.

"Uhmm... I like a master like you... don't worry... he shall die" the elfen-eared servant said with a light bow.

With that she astralized.

**IS Academy**

Shirou was put into a bacta tank... his mouth was covered as he was floating in the device... his wound was being healed due to the active enzymes on it that speed up the recovery time by closing the wounds on his organs in a natural way... only faster.

Avalon was not working due to it running out of **her **energy... but **she** was no longer here...

The place was closed off... he was not only on the bacta tank but deep inside the IS workshop behind blast proof doors... half a dozen IS teachers in front keeping anyone from entering in.

"Uhmm... interesting, it seems that humans had shifted from magic to technology... things like this... would never been seen in my time" the servant said as she materialized inside, bypassing all security.

"I knew I would see you here" a voice called out.

She dodged as a katana narrowly cut her head.

Orimura-sensei jumped towards her as she sliced her once more as she attack with yet another blade that she had at the ready close-by.

"Not bad... not bad at all" the assassin said with a smirk.

Orimura charged at her... she was fast... faster than a human could be... but she was weaker than the lanced person... she could be overcome.

She attacked fast, violently, each sword was specially treated to be even sharper than a regular blade due to sonic vibrations.

The Assasin's ear was slightly cut...

She used her whip to attack Orimura-sensei but she was slightly more skilled...

This assassin was good... but only at killing, she did not tough that there would be a person who was skilled at combat, due to magi being more into research.

However... she had backup.

The small assassin came in and nearly decapitated her with her knives, she only narrowly dodged it due to her high instincts...

Shirou was out of sorts, being on the tank he was healing fast due to the nano-machines sewing his wound and cauterizing them.

However even on his unconscious form he 'knew' that someone out there needed him... that they where in trouble... deadly trouble.

He struggled within to wake up.

Just as she was about to fend them off.

"Ladies... I hope you finished your work?" another person said as he materialized.

It was the lancer that attacked Shirou.

"I see that the boy still lives... if anything I must commend him in his perseverance and fortitude, however, you two must die" the lancer said as he readied his weapon.

With that he rushed in to the bactatank.

Shirou woke up... his will made the anesthetics run out fast as he poured his prana wildly, with no sense.

They where about to die... him and Orimura-sensei...

His IS activated... it formed into his armor

Then... "_**Message error... IS core unstable... armament conceptualization, running forced weaponry program**_" said the IS screen said.

His body was spasming in pain... his prana was being used without his consent.

3 blades formed in front of him as his prana

3 Blades of historical power... 3 grand heroes.

His IS core shone with 3 colors, Blue, Red, Cherry...

The sigil made themselves into the ground as Shirou collapsed in the floor.

"... again... we meet... it is good to see you again... Shirou"

"Indeed! you must embrace your fear of death and fight on regardless to what fate may wait you!" a voice said "Well spoken, nameless traveler! Even if the world will never hear your desire, know that I admire and respect it! Close your hands into fists and raise your head! your end has yet to come!" a female voice said "In fact, your destiny begins **now**!" a voice said.

"I been summoned into this war... and now... with allies and I can redeem myself... my lord... command me and use me well"

3 women, all with the same hair style... one of them with a light pink sheen on her hair.

The woman dressed in blue attacked the lancer, while the other 2 attacked the Assassins.

After fending off the enemy servants, as they where not prepared to fight enemy servants

"Are you My master?"

"My praetor?"

"My lord?"

His IS core changed into a tringular shape... but one question was in his mind.

"_W... what... WHAT IS GOING ON!?"_ he though in shock as the 3 newly summoned servants stared at each other in wonder and shock.

The 3 of them where (nearly) identical.

Chapter End


End file.
